El amor duele
by Allure-irreal
Summary: Cuando eran jóvenes, Castiel le confiesa a Dean que lo ama pero este rechaza sus sentimientos y herido el ojiazul se marcha por cinco años tras los cuales vuelve con alguien mas,sin embargo,Dean ha descubierto que siente algo mas por el. AU
1. Yo sin ti

Dicen que lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes y él creía en eso ciegamente. Dean Winchester había sido criado de la forma antigua le habian inculcado que los hombres se casan con las mujeres y cualquiera que no siga esa norma debería ser enviado a un manicomio.

Por eso cuando Castiel, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, le dijo que estaba enamorado de él lo único que atino a hacer fue echarse a reír tomándolo todo como una broma, sin embargo nada era una broma y dolido Castiel se alejo de él, poniendo entre ellos la mayor distancia posible así fue que una mañana, sin despedirse, Castiel se marcho a mas de dos mil kilómetros de distancia con la firme intención de olvidar a su primer amor.

Pasaron largos cinco años y a pesar de lo que les hacía creer a todos sus conocidos Dean Winchester jamás dejo de sentirse culpable por como habían quedado las cosas entre él y Castiel, cuando el castaño se le declaro su mundo dio un vuelco y aquellas incomodas sensaciones salieron a flote ,nadie conocía el verdadero motivo por el que el ojiazul se había marchado pero todos imaginaron que fue para profundizar sus estudios y sin más se olvidaron de él, todos excepto Dean quien poco a poco comenzó a superar su sentimiento de culpa. Su vida era envidiable: tenía un empleo que disfrutaba, ganaba bien y muchas mujeres que prácticamente se le lanzaban a los brazos.

Despertó a media mañana y con paso cansado entro al lavabo donde tomo una ducha rápida, cuando salió del baño se encontró con la cama vacía asi que supuso que la mujer de turno se habría ido, sonrió feliz por tener un problema menos y bajo a desayunar aunque su felicidad duro muy poco cuando descubrió a la chica en cuestión usando una de sus camisas mientras le servía una taza de café.

–Buenos días, sexy dormilón– su voz aguda hizo que comenzara a sentir dolor de cabeza en el futuro debería averiguar más de la mujer con la que iba a acostarse o tendría este problema siempre pensó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

–Eeh… hola– sonrió tratando de parecer natural –no tenias que molestarte en hacer el desayuno–

–Pero si no es molestia… tómalo como un agradecimiento por la increíble noche que pasamos– rio la tipa, Dean sonrió cortés mientras comparaba aquel molesto sonido con el chillido de una ardilla –¿Qué te parece si volvemos a repetirlo? –

– ¡No!... digo, ya sabes es muy tarde y tengo que irme a trabajar– aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, normalmente ninguna chica se quedaba y aquello le agradaba mucho pues no quería nada serio con nadie así que pidiéndole perdón mentalmente hizo algo que sabía que haría a la chica salir de su casa en menos de lo que tardaba decir "tarta".

–Lo siento, Tammy pero la verdad…– empezó a decir notando en seguida que su plan había funcionado nada más ver la mirada de furia en la mujer que escupiéndole un "¡BASTARDO, mi nombre es Amber!" salió a gran velocidad de la cocina, subió las escaleras para después bajar y salir de la casa con un portazo. Sinceramente no estaba seguro porque les molestaba tanto a las mujeres que las llamara por otro nombre pero si aquello funcionaba para sacarse de encima a las tipas como ella sería una táctica que seguiría a menudo.

Con una mueca de sonrisa, Dean, bebió un sorbo del café que la rubia preparaba tardándose solo unos segundos en correr hacia el lavabo y escupirlo.

–Demonios… quería matarme– pensó mientras se incorporaba y miraba por la ventana de la cocina, su mirada vago por el pequeño jardín frente a su casa recordando a la única persona que le preparaba el café tal como a él le gustaba: Castiel Novak, el amago de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro nada más recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ambos… suspiro con fuerza en un intento de alejar aquella conversación que había marcado el final de su amistad.

–Mierda… ¡deja de pensar en eso!– se regaño a si mismo volteando hacia la mesa para recoger la comida y tirarla al basurero antes de poner los platos en el fregadero. Cogió su chaqueta de cuero al pasar por el recibidor y salió de la casa en dirección a la cochera donde se encontraba su "bebé" como él llamaba cariñosamente a la única cosa a la que de verdad tenia aprecio: su auto, el impala parecía esperarlo y el no pudo evitar acariciar su capo mientras abría la puerta y montándose en el auto lo encendió, puso la canción más ruidosa que hallo en la radio y se marcho a su trabajo.

Se estaciono con un pequeño derrape frente a su lugar de trabajo: el taller mecánico "Demon's Hunter", bajo del vehículo y camino hacia una gran camioneta de color rojo con el capo levantado, un joven se afanaba moviendo tuercas dentro de ella aunque sin resultado aparente.

–Hey, Ash ¿todavía no arreglas la camioneta de Sanders?– rio dándole una palmadita en el hombro al otro que pegando un gritito nada masculino se levanto con un salto golpeándose la cabeza en el capo –vaya, no sabía que todavía gritabas como pendeja–

– ¿¡Qué!? n-no es cierto, solo fue porque tú me diste un susto de muerte– se defendió a la vez que se sobaba la adolorida cabeza –para la próxima intenta saludarme de forma normal–

–Ok... ¿y qué? ¿Aun te está dando problemas este trasto?– cuestiono Dean rodeando la camioneta hasta el asiento del piloto – ¿a qué hora se supone que la recogen? –

–En una hora aproximadamente– el ojiverde volteo para encontrarse con su jefe y uno de sus mejores amigos, Bobby lo observo a su vez con una mueca.

– ¿No se supone que tenias el turno de la tarde? –

–Eso... pues ya sabes que este lugar se cae prácticamente a pedazos si no estoy yo– bromeo volviendo a acercarse a Ash –enciéndelo, quiero resolver una duda–

– ¿Para qué? este cacharro debería irse al basurero– gruño el pelinegro mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo – todavía no se que está mal con el–

–Solo hazlo, Ash, quizás aprendas algo– el viejo también se acerco – es eso ó tu mismo le dices a Sanders que su camioneta todavía no está lista–

– ¿Yo decirle a ese tipo? no lo creo, el desgraciado es el entrenador del equipo de hockey, me haría papilla– se quejo caminando hacia donde estaba su jefe – aun no estoy seguro para que sirva esto pero lo hare–

Con lentitud Ash se sentó frente al volante y encendió el motor, solo habían pasado algo así como dos minutos cuando Dean le hizo un gesto para que lo apagara.

–El problema es que tiene una bujía floja– dijo el castaño y Bobby asintió –si me necesitan estaré con Ellen–

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede decir eso si ni siquiera reviso el auto?– Ash se bajo de la camioneta y volvo a examinar el motor – ¿q-qué demonios?... tiene razón–

–¿Y... aprendiste algo Ash?– sonrió el más viejo mientras se acomodaba la gorra que siempre traía puesta –Dean hizo la mitad de tu trabajo–

–¿Cómo pude haber aprendido algo si ese idiota solo se paró a escuchar? –

–Pues si no aprendiste nada es que tú eres más idiota–

Dean no pudo oír las carcajadas de Bobby desde donde estaba, había cruzado a la calle en dirección al "Road's House" restaurant-bar que pertenecía a una de sus pocas amigas, Ellen Harvelle era una mujer dura que no se amilanaba ante nada, ni siquiera cuando se quedo viuda con su pequeña hija Joanne dejo que la vida la sobrepasara, con mucho esfuerzo monto un pequeño bar que ahora era uno de los más conocidos entre el pueblo, no era uno de esos lugares para gente rica y ostentosa (jamás verías a un ricachón ahí) por eso Dean le gustaba, aparte de otras razones que no venían al caso. Nada más entrar lo recibió el agradable aroma del tocino friéndose ¡oh aquello era lo más grandioso del mundo! se sentó en la barra y se quedo observando a la rubia que dándole la espalda estaba secando unos vasos.

–Hola, bonita ¿a qué hora sales?– rio cuando la joven volteo con una mirada de furia en sus ojos pero nada más ver de quien se trataba una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

–Dean Winchester... y yo que pensaba que mi día no podía mejorar–

–Ya sabes, preciosa, le pasan cosas buenas a la gente buena– respondió dedicándole una mirada de pies a cabeza –y tu eres una chica muy buena–

–Por tu bien, Winchester, espero no volver a saber que has mirado de esa forma a mi hija– Dean volteo a ver a la mujer que entraba al lugar con una caja de cervezas –no eres precisamente el mejor partido–

– ¿Qué? pero si yo soy perfecto, ya sabes ¿guapo, inteligente, buen amante?–

–Sí, claro...– rio la mujer dejando la caja sobre la barra – ¿te doy lo de siempre?–

–Me muero de hambre– exclamo sacándole una nueva risita a la mujer que se encamino a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a uno de sus clientes favoritos.

Una hora más tarde y más comida de la que un humano normal necesita, Dean regreso al taller pero nada más entrar se encontró con alguien familiar.

–Sammy ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que quieres que te acompañe a comprarte el vestido? – Bromeo mientras se acercaba al auto donde su hermano se encontraba apoyado –sabes que las cosas de chicas no van conmigo–

–Que gracioso, Dean... venía a resolver otro asunto, Ruby quiere saber si vas a asistir con alguien a la boda–

–Pues... Angelina Jolie sigue casada con Brad así que tendré que pensar en otra opción–

–En serio, Dean, ya me canse que cada vez que te lo pregunte me salgas con algo distinto... está bien, sé que no puedo obtener más de ti en este asunto así que pasare al segundo tema–

–Sam, no se tu pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer así que si no te molesta...–

–Castiel va a venir a la boda– nunca una frase tan corta había hecho temblar tanto a Dean Winchester, miro a su hermano intentando digerir lo que este dijera pero la única mención del nombre del ojiazul había logrado que su mundo empezara a temblar –le pedí que fuera fotógrafo en la boda–

– ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?–

–Mira, se que debí hacerlo antes pero necesitaba su confirmación– Sam se acerco a su hermano tratando develar la razón por la que él y Castiel terminaran su amistad, en su rostro no había ira así que podía desechar la idea de que Castiel hubiese hecho algo que enojara a su hermano... Dean solo mostraba mucho dolor –jamás me quisiste decirlo que paso entre ustedes dos que terminara una amistad de casi toda tu vida–

–No es tu problema, Sam– el mayor de los Winchester definitivamente se sentía jodido, Sam conocía la mayoría de sus secretos pero lo que había pasado entre Castiel y el era algo que no se lo confesaría ni a Dios mismo –ahora... ¿tienes algo más que creas que yo debo saber? porque si no es así te pediré que me dejes trabajar–

–Pues... no, no hay nada– el pelilargo se mordió el labio mientras continuaba su lucha interna para decidir si sería buena idea confesarle a su hermano que en ese momento su ex mejor amigo debería estar llegando a la ciudad.

Su vuelo había sufrido un retraso y cuando por fin se aproximaba el aterrizaje, el fotógrafo le había enviado un mensaje a su celular.

–Lamento haberte molestado, Dean– murmuro a modo de despedida y salió del taller con la idea de ir a buscar a Castiel al aeropuerto.

Si no podía obtener más información de una fuente lo intentaría con otra, no es que fuera un entrometido solo estaba preocupado por su hermano.


	2. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cinco años?

Al parecer es la ley de Murphy esa que dice que cuando algo debe salir mal todo sale terriblemente mal, Castiel no creía en esas teorías hasta que una tarde después de clases estaba tomando fotografías en el parque, había visto un precioso ejemplar de jilguero y cuando iba a fotografiarlo oyó aquello que lo paralizo en el lugar.

– ¡Hey "Mariel"! ¿Le tomas fotos a los pajaritos? –

–Ja, ja, ja... ya sospechaba que eras lo bastante marica ¿pero esto? –

–Solo ignóralos– se dijo así mismo mientras volvía a colgarse la cámara en el cuello –si no les pones atención se irán en unos segundos–

Pero lo único cierto es que el horrible grupito no se canso y cuando uno de ellos sugirió que sería divertido lanzar la cámara al rio, el ojiazul supo que debía escapar de la pandilla, corrió lo que más pudo pero no pudo sacarles mucha ventaja y casi sin darse cuenta se vio atrapado contra una reja muy alta.

–Ahora no tienes a donde huir ¿Qué vas a hacer, Mariel?– se burlo el que parecía el líder mientras daba un paso hacia el chico que escondió su preciada cámara tras su espalda – ¿quizás ponerte a llorar como el marica que eres? –

–M-mi nombre es Castiel... y no voy a llorar– trato de parecer valiente pero por dentro estaba temblando, no por lo que pudiera pasarle a él sino por lo que le harían a su cámara – ¡déjenme en paz! –

–Claro, afeminado, primero dame tu linda cámara y te dejaremos en paz– el mocoso golpeo la reja a un lado del rostro del moreno haciendo que este temblara –me servirá para pagar una pequeña deuda–

– ¡Nunca! ¡Hazme lo que quieras pero jamás te la daré! –

–Es tu decisión, marica– esta vez iba a golpear el rostro de Castiel que inconscientemente cerró los ojos aunque los abrió un segundo después cuando lo único que se oyó fue el grito de dolor del abusivo muchacho, su puño estaba atrapado por una de las manos de un joven que en su vida había visto pero que en ese momento le pareció la persona más genial de todo el planeta.

– ¿Debo suponer que no son amigos?– sonrió sujetando la mano del otro sin parecer hacer ningún esfuerzo – ¿Por qué no van a molestar a alguien de su tamaño?–

– ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Vas a romperme el brazo!– grito ante el desconcierto de sus compañeros – ¡ustedes hagan algo!–

– ¿Estás loco? es Winchester... este sujeto nos partiría la cara– exclamo uno de ellos mientras retrocedía –solo discúlpate y larguémonos–

–Yo que tu lo haría– rio el recién llegado a la vez que volteaba el brazo del muchacho haciéndole gritar –no suelo ser tan generoso con los estúpidos que se aprovechan de los demás–

– ¡E-Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! – grito por fin quedando libre del agarre de Winchester, los tres salieron corriendo ante la mirada divertida del rubio, cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente Castiel se atrevió a mirar con más detenimiento el desconocido: parecía un año mayor que él, tenía el cabello corto y sus ojos eran verdes... Castiel noto como un extraño calorcillo comenzaba a invadir sus orejas cuando el joven volteo hacia el sonriendo.

–Esa cámara debe ser muy valiosa como para no entregarla a cambio de que no te partan la cara–

–De hecho es muy valiosa, aunque creo que tiene más valor para mí que para cualquiera– el rubio miro la cámara con cariño –muchas gracias mi nombre es Castiel Novak. De verdad te agradezco que hayas salvado mi cámara–

–Eres muy raro, te preocupas mas por un objeto que por tu seguridad... pero bueno, es tu problema– respondió girándose para alejarse –antes que lo olvide, Cass, mi nombre es Dean Winchester–

–Pero yo no me llamo Cass... soy Castiel– se quejo el castaño pensando que el joven no lo oiría –en este pueblo están locos–

–Pues ya ves... deberías acostumbrarte– volteo mirando con expresión divertida al otro –ven, vamos, te invito una cerveza–

– ¿Tú bebes? pero si eres menor de edad, eso es contra la ley–

–Cass... ya deberías ir entendiendo que Dean Winchester y seguir las reglas solo podrían aparecer en una frase como esta: "Dean Winchester jamás... jamás sigue las reglas" –

– ¿Y se supone que yo soy el raro? – No pudo evitar decir Castiel aunque al segundo se arrepintió imaginando que había ofendido a su salvador –lo siento... yo no sé qué decir...–

–Ja, ja, ja... eres muy valiente para ser tan pequeño, ven vamos yo beberé por los dos–

Un pitido le hizo abrir los ojos devolviéndole a la realidad, había vuelto a recordar cómo había conocido a Dean Winchester, ese era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados y también uno muy doloroso pues a veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiera conocido al de ojos verdes pero no podía (ni quería) cambiar el pasado. Se estiro echando una hojeada a su alrededor, fijando su mirada unos instantes en la ventanilla y en el hombre que dormía a su lado, su piel bronceada contrastaba con su cabello rojizo dándole un aire un poco juguetón que se contradecía con la seria personalidad de su dueño, su rostro era agraciado y se notaba que se preocupaba por su apariencia, Mark Williams era el prototipo de hombre que se esperaba, a veces tan perfecto que inconscientemente Castiel anhelaba que fuera otro. Por los altavoces el Capitán se dirigió a los pasajeros agradeciéndoles por haberles elegido y pidiéndoles que se pusieran los cinturones pues se encontraban a punto de aterrizar, Castiel ajusto su cinturón antes de darle un pequeño codazo al hombre que seguía dormido a su lado

– ¿Qué... ya llegamos? – pregunto todavía un poco dormido

–Sí, vamos a aterrizar así que será mejor que te pongas el cinturón–

–Como tu digas, mi amor– sonrió el pelirrojo a la vez que le daba un rápido beso en los labios – ¿hiciste las reservaciones para nuestro hotel, Castiel?–

–Sí, ya está todo listo aunque no sé porque reservamos un cuarto para dos cuando la mayoría del tiempo vamos a estar separados, yo en los preparativos de la boda y tú en tu convención–

–Se que estas enfadado porque voy a tener que dejarte solo pero sabes que es mi obligación... mira, discutamos esto en otro momento ¿sí? –

Castiel asintió sabiendo que esa conversación jamás llegaría, Mark lo posponía todo desde planear una cena hasta presentarle a sus padres ,a diferencia de el Castiel había admitido hacia mucho que las mujeres no le provocaban absolutamente nada y vivía tranquilo sin que le importara lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de él, pero Mark el... el era otra cosa, siempre esperando a que nadie les estuviera mirando para realizar cualquier acto de cariño, coqueteando con todas las mujeres que podía... el de ojos azules suspiro sabiendo lo difícil que era que la sociedad aceptara a las personas diferentes, bien lo sabia él.

–Necesitamos un taxi– escucho decir a Mark a su lado– debo dormir por lo menos 8 horas o mañana me veré terrible en la convención–

Castiel se ahorro recordarle que ya había dormido por lo menos tres horas en el avión así que ignorándolo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida llevando un carrito con su equipaje pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta sus ojos se encontraron son los de alguien familiar

–Vaya... no has cambiado nada, Castiel ¿me recuerdas verdad? – El castaño rio por su pregunta pues desde ya hacía algún tiempo habían estado comunicándose –creí que podrían necesitar mí ayuda así que me atreví a venir a recogerlos–

–Samuel... en las fotografías no te veías tan alto– respondió todavía sonriendo –te presento a mi novio, el es Mark Williams–

–Es un placer soy Samuel Winchester, aunque prefería, como bien sabe Castiel, que solo me llamaran Sam– rio también el joven guiándolos hacia la salida – ¿en qué hotel van a quedarse?–

–En el Oread, Sam ¿verdad? ¿A qué te dedicas? ya sabes, eres muy joven– para Castiel no paso desapercibida la mirada ni el tono que Mark le dirigió al menor de los Winchester, prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Pues estoy terminado la carrera de derecho y tengo 24 años– gracias a Dios, Sam no se había dado cuenta fue el pensamiento del ojiazul, realmente no le molestaba que Mark mirara a otros hombres, eso era normal pero ahora mismo estaba admirando al pequeño hermano de Dean Winchester y eso era muy peligroso, pues este era a quien más cuidaba Dean –aquí está mi auto, Mark sube por favor– el nombrado iba a tomar el asiento delantero cuando noto la mirada reprobatoria de su pareja

–Castiel, pongamos sus maletas en la cajuela– llamo el castaño caminando hacia la parte posterior del vehículo

–Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sam– murmuro Castiel mientras ponía una maleta en el auto –se que tuvimos mucho contacto a través de la computadora pero verte otra vez en persona me recuerda cuando éramos más jóvenes–

–Digo lo mismo, no es lo mismo verte aquí en persona que hablar contigo en facebook, ya no puedo esperar para ver la reacción de Dean cuando te vea– aquello lo tomo por sorpresa ¿Sam no sabía que su hermano lo odiaba? bueno, no odiarle pero no es que fuera a lanzar fuegos artificiales precisamente –hoy cuando se lo dije imagine que iba a estar más emocionado–

–Sam... Dudo que tu hermano quiera verme, no nos separamos en buenos términos–

– ¿Qué? pero si ustedes eran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo ¿Qué paso Castiel? Dean... el jamás ha dicho una palabra sobre su separación y cada vez que saco el tema él se enfada– con un poco de tristeza Castiel contemplo como el antes alegre rostro de Sam adquiría una expresión de dolor que a él hizo dolerle el corazón –por favor Cass... necesito saberlo–

–Sam... Tu hermano me odia porque yo lo amo–.

El viaje hasta el hotel hubiese sido en total silencio de no haber sido por el incesante parloteo de Mark, Castiel y Sam contestaban con monosílabos y de vez en cuando asentían con su cabeza. Pronto se encontraron frente al hotel donde la pareja se hospedaría, Sam les ayudo a bajar las maletas y luego de registrarse Castiel le dijo a Mark que necesitaba hablar con Sam, el pelirrojo se despidió sonriendo y antes de seguir al botones que llevaba sus maletas le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Castiel.

Buscando un sitio para poder charlar llegaron al bar del hotel: un sitio grande, pero distribuido de tal forma que tu conversación jamás seria escuchado por los de la mesa de al lado, no había mucha gente así que era el lugar indicado, seguido por Sam, Castiel tomo asiento cerca de una pared y una hermosa camarera les trajo más tarde unas bebidas

–Siento no haberme explicado de mejor forma... pero aun hay cosas que no he superado– murmuro Castiel dándole un pequeño trago a su cerveza –mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos... es verdad que estuve enamorado de tu hermano pero aquello era un error pues obviamente el jamás sentiría lo mismo por mi–

–Ahora comprendo, pero ¿no crees que fue exagerado que te fueras solo porque mi hermano no acepto tus sentimientos? –

–Créeme que esa no fue una decisión nada de fácil, tuve que dejar toda mi vida aquí y partir de cero, sin embargo... ya no podía soportar la tortura de ver como tu hermano se enrollaba con prácticamente todas las mujeres que conocía... tolere la agonía lo que pude pero un día solo estalle y ya ves lo que sucedió... tu hermano se rio en mi cara y me dijo que su padre no había criado maricas– el castaño comenzó a jugar con una servilleta, rompiéndola en pequeños trozos –pero me alegra decir que ya he superado todo eso... tengo un trabajo que me apasiona y un buen hombre que me ama–

–Me alegro muchísimo por ti... me gustaría decir que Dean es un idiota por si solo pero la verdad es que papá tuvo mucho que ver... Dean es el mayor así que fue más duro con él, siempre estuvo diciéndole lo que esperaba de él y pues Dean... solo quería la aprobación del viejo–

–Conozco algo de la relación de Dean con su padre pero no sabía que fuese a ese extremo– murmuro el ojiazul sujetando con fuerza su vaso –eso explica bastante...–

-Castiel, se que las cosas entre ustedes no terminaron bien pero... ya sabes, el es mi hermano y todos estos años he visto su cara pasar de la alegría a la tristeza cada vez que por cualquier razón alguien decía tu nombre– el castaño observo al otro ladeando la cabeza –me gustaría que ustedes retomaran su amistad, se que lo que te pido es difícil pero hazme el favor de pensarlo–

Dean se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber aceptado la "sutil" invitación de aquella camarera para que le acompañara a su casa, era obvio que la invitación encubría una propuesta de sexo pero esta noche Dean tenía la cabeza en otra parte, lo que su hermano le dijera en la tarde aun rondaba por su cerebro.

Estaba sentado en su sala con el televisor sintonizando un partido de futbol y con una cerveza en su mano ni siquiera miraba la pantalla solo había encendido el aparato por inercia pero a cada segundo que pasaba su cabeza se llenaba de todo lo que podía recordar de Castiel Novak, desde su tierna forma de ladear la cabeza cuando no entendía algo (si, le parecía tierna aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie) hasta su empeño en invadir su espacio personal. Dejo la cerveza ya caliente y casi llena en la mesita y camino hacia su cuarto, donde se dirigió al armario, abrió la puerta y extendiendo su brazo saco de la parte de arriba una descolorida caja de zapatos que se llevo a la cama donde derramo todo lo que esta contenía: una gran pila de fotografías que Castiel le había obsequiado cuando aun eran amigos, la mayoría eran de paisajes o cosas que habían llamado la atención del ojiazul pero más al fondo pudo encontrar algunas en las que ambos aparecían sonriendo mientras hacían alguna payasada, se sentó en el borde de la cama sintiendo como se hacía presente aquel vacio que había aparecido en su pecho desde que Castiel se marchara.

Saber que el ojiazul iba a llegar en cualquier momento lograba hacer tambalearse su tranquilidad, a veces se preguntaba si el castaño seguiría enamorado de él y aquel pensamiento, por mucho que lo negara, lo alegraba un poco, sabía que jamás podría llegar a corresponder sus sentimientos y eso le dolía pues solo anhelaba que Cass fuera feliz... incluso si no estaba a su lado... incluso si ya había alguien en su vida ocupando su lugar... repentina y extrañamente noto como el vacio se llenaba pero no con paz sino de ¿ira? ¿Celos? Aquello era de verdad extraño, procuro quitar de su cabeza todo pensamiento contrario a lo que su padre le había enseñado debía ser un hombre, a él le gustaban las mujeres, no los tipos. Volvió a guardar todas las fotografías y las puso de nuevo en su armario dejando fuera una en la que aparecían Castiel y el apoyados en el capo del impala mientras le sonreían a la cámara. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama o parte de este pues como hacía bastante calor solo se quedo con la parte de abajo, se metió bajo las sabanas y contemplando un rato mas la fotografía la dejo sobre la mesita y se durmió soñando con tiempos mejores cuando no le importaba lo que pudiesen pensar de él.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó el primer pitido de su despertador, no quería salir de la cama pero la responsabilidad pudo más y lanzando una maldición salió de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejo que el chorro relajara la tensión de su espalda, pero el estrés volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando oyó que la puerta principal se abría, al principio pensó que se había equivocado pero nada más oír la voz de su hermano llamándole supo que su día empezaría de mala forma, no es que no quisiera ver a su hermano pero Sam no era de las personas que se rindiera tan fácilmente así que se resigno a coger una toalla cerrar el grifo de la ducha y salir a oír lo que su hermano pequeño tuviese que decirle, sin embargo, nada mas atravesar la puerta que separaba el baño de la sala (con solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes intimas) supo que su día (y de paso su vida) estaba irremediablemente jodido pues cerca del estante donde se apilaban todas las fotos y otros recuerdos personales vio al hombre en que se convertiría aquel jovencito que hacía unos años le declarara su amor: Castiel lo observaba con la quijada prácticamente en el suelo, se miraron paralizados un buen rato hasta que la voz de Sam los saco de su parálisis

– ¡Dean, vístete por el amor de Dios! – Exclamo el menor de los Winchester mientras salía de la cocina –no todos queremos verte en pelotas–

Gruñendo una grosería, Dean, regreso por donde había venido aunque esta vez se metió en su habitación y no en el baño

–Siento que hayas tenido que ver ese penoso espectáculo– dijo el castaño acercándose al hombre que todavía estaba clavado en el mismo sitio, Castiel no reacciono hasta pasados unos segundos después, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba un poco

–Hey, Cass ¿estás bien? ¿Llamo al 911 o qué? –

–Estoy bien, Sam, solo fue la impresión de volver a ver a Dean después de tanto tiempo– respondió ignorando la burla que contenían sus palabras –creo que vinimos en mal momento, no creo que tu hermano este tan feliz de verme en este momento–

–No, solo lo agarramos, como tú dices, en un mal momento– rio Sam tratando de no reírse al recordar la cara del ojiazul cuando vio a su hermano solo cubierto con una toalla "¿solo fue la impresión de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo?" Ja, ja, ja y se cree que soy estúpido esa "solo" fue su impresión al verlo en "cueros" –de seguro a Dean ni siquiera debe importarle que lo hayas visto así

– ¿Tú crees?... el es un poco...– alcanzo a decir el ojiazul cuando oyó que una puerta se abría, apareciendo (esta vez vestido) Dean mirando a Sam con cara de pocos amigos aunque aquel gesto duro los escasos segundos que tardo en fijar su mirada en Castiel, recorrió su rostro reconociendo cada uno de sus rasgos, realmente Cass no había cambiado mucho y eso, aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo pena de tortura, le hizo muy feliz pues podía imaginar que en verdad no habían pasado tantos años distanciados

–Cass... me alegra volver a verte– y a pesar de todas las situaciones que el castaño había llegado a imaginar que pasarían si alguna vez volviese a ver a Dean Winchester en ninguna había llegado a ver tanta felicidad en su rostro

– ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cinco años? –

–Pues sí, ya son cinco años... a mí también me alegra volver a verte–

Dean sonrió y aquel gesto fue como si le hubieran quitado el aire de los pulmones, como si todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de aquel hombre no significara nada, como si solo hubiesen estado separados cinco minutos y no cinco años– vine a la boda de tu hermano, el me invito –


	3. Sentimientos incómodos

–Suenas como si te estuviera pidiendo explicaciones... Cass, de verdad estoy feliz de que estés aquí pero dejémonos de tantas cursilerías o siento que pronto comenzare a menstruar–

–De hecho veníamos a pedirte un pequeño favor, Dean, ya sabes que mi boda esta próxima y…–

– ¿Entraste en razón y te diste cuenta que eres muy joven como para ponerte una soga llamada "matrimonio" al cuello y ahora me necesitan para mostrarles el mejor club de strippers de la ciudad? –

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué eso es en lo único que piensas? – cuestiono Sam después de poner los ojos en blanco –quería que tu y Castiel me ayudaran a buscar un nuevo lugar para la fiesta de la boda–

– ¿Qué no tenias uno ya?– cuestiono Castiel alegrándose de que el tema de conversación hubiese pasado de "me alegro que estés aquí, Cass" a "¿Dónde hacemos la fiesta?" –creo que habías dicho que lo harías en ese salón de eventos que construyeron donde estaba el cine–

–Esa era la idea pero a Ruby se le metió en la cabeza que 100 invitados era muy poco así que quiere un lugar más grande–

–Se te olvido decir "más grande y más caro" por favor, Sam, esa mujer solo es un desperdicio de dinero– de la nada Castiel noto como el ambiente antes relajado se tornaba algo espeso, Sam y Dean se miraban sin pestañear

–¿Qué les parece un club de campo? – exclamo con la esperanza de distraerlos de su duelo de miradas y al parecer funciono pues el menor se volteo hacia él con una pequeñísima sonrisa –ya saben, esos sitios son inmensos… aunque algo más caros–

–No hay problema ya se nos ocurrirá algo solo debemos confiar en nuestra suerte–

–Esa debe ser la frase más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida– soltó el mayor de los Winchester cuando Sam hubo salido en dirección al garaje dejándolos solos

–Llegaste en mal momento Cass, Sammy está cometiendo el peor error de su vida pero esa perra lo tiene bien cogido de las pelotas– el moreno lo miro algo asombrado no por la manera de hablar de Dean sino por el gesto con el que lo dijo: uno lleno de amargura y decepción –no me malinterpretes pero esa es la verdad y el único que no quiere verlo es mi hermano, ven vamos o comenzara a pensar algo equivocado–

– ¿Qué podría pensar Sam de nosotros?– si Castiel había logrado olvidar aunque fuese un instante la personalidad del rubio en ese mismo instante había reconocido al verdadero Dean Winchester –no debes sentirte preocupado por mi presencia, Dean, si te molesta que haya venido solo dilo de una vez–

– ¡¿Qué?!... demonios, no quise decir eso, Cass, es solo que aun estoy sorprendido de que quisieras verme otra vez– se disculpo el rubio mientras cogía una chaqueta del sofá y buscaba en sus bolsillos unas llaves –ya deberías saber lo imbécil que soy… la boda de Sammy me tiene algo jodido–

–Pero Sam parece tan feliz, no veo que malo haya en eso– el ojiazul siguió a Dean hacia la puerta saliendo antes que él para dejarle que le pusiera llave a la entrada –es cierto que no conozco a su novia pero no debe ser tan mala–

–Cass… sigues igual de confiado– el aludido se volteo a mirarlo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, gesto que podía significar muchas cosas pero que a Dean desarmaba por completo –si sobrevivimos a esta tontería de darle en el gusto a Ruby te invito una cerveza, hoy en la noche nos pondremos al día de seguro tienes mucho que contarme–

–Pues… de hecho si– para que negarlo, aun estaba enfadado por las palabras que había pronunciado Dean sobre no quedarse solos ya que Sam podría pensar algo "raro", ya no quería sentirse débil al lado de Dean… ya no quería que sus palabras volviesen a herirlo pero lo que más anhelaba era olvidar de una buena vez todas esas sensaciones que lo embargaban cuando el ojiverde estaba cerca así que sin pensarlo mucho le soltó

–Aunque primero se lo comentare a mi novio, no quiero que el piense algo raro–

Sam estaba acostumbrado a los silencios incómodos, lo había hecho luego de que el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor se hubiese marchado, cada vez que le preguntaba a Dean sobre el repentino viaje de Cass este se quedaba callado un buen rato antes de decirle "amablemente" que se metiera en sus propios asuntos aunque esta vez era totalmente distinto pues ahora conocía el motivo por el cual Castiel se había marchado, frunció el ceño preguntándose qué habría sucedido ahora entre ambos y las miradas que le lanzaba Dean a Castiel a través del retrovisor cuando este no lo miraba no es que fueran de mucha ayuda, aunque tampoco le paso desapercibido el gesto de tristeza que vio en el ojiazul cuando se detuvieron a ponerle gasolina al impala

– Se que me dirás que no me meta en tus problemas, Dean, pero de verdad necesito que me lo digas– soltó Sam luego de que Castiel hubiese ido al sanitario – ¿qué paso entre ustedes? Pensé que ya habían superado el incidente de la declaración de amor–

–Es cierto pero… espera un segundo, Sam, ¿cómo demonios sabes eso?– el menor lo miro un tanto asustado, había metido el pie hasta el fondo –Castiel, te lo dijo ¿no?... ese maldito–

–No fue culpa de Cass… yo se lo pregunte… Dean se que piensas acerca de las personas que tienen otras… ya sabes… opciones sexuales, lo sé porque papá quiso meterme las mismas ideas a mi–

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con papá… Sammy oye bien esto porque creo que no lo repetiré jamás… creo que me gusta Cass– Dean quiso echarse a reír al ver la cara de total desconcierto de Sam, por dentro él se sentía igual de desconcertado –pero también creo que esto… si es que aun Cass siente algo por mí, no tiene futuro–

– ¿¡Que!? No digas eso, vi como te miraba cuando saliste del baño, falto poco para que dejara una laguna en tu sala–

–No es eso, Sammy… mira, Cass es mi amigo por sobre todos los afeminados sentimientos que pueda tener y créeme que no me encuentro cómodo sintiéndome así pero el ya tiene a alguien y parece feliz–

– ¿Te refieres a Mark? ¿No? – Pregunto el menor con cara de culpable –creo que olvide hablarte de el–

–Sí, Sam, así lo hiciste y como al parecer tú lo sabes todo ¿hay algo más de lo que deba saber? –

–Pues aun no estoy seguro sobre cuál de ustedes seria "la mujer" en la relación–

Cuando Castiel regreso del baño lo primero que vio fue a Dean dándole un golpe con los nudillos a Sam en la cabeza, suspiro sabiendo que aquello solo podría significar una cosa: Sam lo había sacado de sus casillas, recordó con una sonrisa cuando eran más jóvenes, las ocasiones en que Dean regañaba a Sam por aguantar que otros chicos se burlaron de él, en el fondo Castiel sabía que el mayor regañaba tanto a su hermanito porque esa era la única forma de demostrarle que se preocupaba por el sin parecerse a su madre… Dean y su manía por parecer siempre el macho entre todos los machos

– ¿Por qué pelean? – cuestiono cuando estuvo cerca de los Winchester que se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –

–No… es solo Sam con sus tonterías, de seguro está pasando mucho tiempo con su noviecita– respondió el mayor mientras le daba la vuelta al auto para subir

–Vamos nos dé una vez antes de que me arrepienta–

El viaje se reanudo aunque esta vez no fue tan silencioso, Sam y Castiel charlaban sobre algunos detalles que le faltaban para la boda, Dean los oía en silencio haciendo muecas de asco cada vez que Sam elogiaba a su novia: "Ruby es tan hermosa", "tiene un gusto exquisito" Sam si es que se daba por enterado no le tomaba en cuenta y seguía hablando, Castiel tenía cada vez mas curiosidad por conocer a la afortunada que había logrado atrapar al menor de los Winchester después de todo Sam era un chico encantador, muy inteligente y por supuesto guapo, no es que se sintiera atraído por el pero no podía negar que era un bombón… aunque si le preguntaban su opinión el sin cuestionarlo un segundo diría que el más guapo era por lejos Dean, quizás no era tan alto como su hermano o no tenia aquellos ojazos con los que podía persuadir a cualquiera pero lo compensaba con aquella sonrisa que parecía estar hecha para derretir a hombres y mujeres por igual, eso sin contar con aquel cuerpazo que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles. Casi sin darse cuenta volvió a recordar cuándo le había visto solo cubierto por una toalla, con el cabello chorreándole un poco de agua que descendía por sus brazos y su pecho hasta perderse en aquella toalla que escondía a duras penas su gran… Castiel se dio una patada mentalmente, había dejado su imaginación volar y ahora se encontraba un poco excitado. En cualquier otro momento no le hubiese importado e incluso habría seguido hasta tener que calmar su ardor "manualmente" pero no se encontraba en la mejor situación o en el mejor lugar, a solo unos metros se hallaban su todavía primer amor y su hermano menor, disimuladamente llevo las manos a su entrepierna tratando de ocultar aquel pequeño bulto que parecía crecer un poco mas cada vez que su mirada se encontraba a través del retrovisor con la de Dean.

–Hey, chicos ¿Qué les parece este lugar? – al oír la voz de Sam ambos dieron un pequeño salto en sus asientos, habían olvidado que el más joven estaba con ellos –parece un buen lugar para empezar ¿no? –

Dean detuvo el motor y se estaciono un poco alejado de la carretera, los tres se quedaron mirando el enorme cartel que enumeraba las muchas cualidades del centro campestre "Angel's Smile", la fotografía que acompañaba el anuncio mostraba un enorme edificio rodeado por un pequeño bosquecito

–No se ve mal pero creo que vas a tener que vender un pulmón para pagarlo– murmuro el ojiverde –ese sitio es gigantesco–

–Sam, concuerdo con tu hermano, dudo mucho que podamos pagar algo así–

–Pero Cass… es perfecto, es lo que Ruby quería– se quejo el menor mirándolos alternadamente con cara de perrito –además está a solo 1 km, vayamos a echarle un vistazo–

–Sammy, solo perderemos nuestro tiempo es obvio que ese sitio esta mas allá del alcance monetario de cualquiera de los tres–

Castiel a veces se preguntaba cómo alguien tan grande como Sam Winchester podía hacer una cara tan adorable, la mayoría de las veces lograba que su hermano hiciera por el cosas que realmente no quería y no es que el pelilargo se aprovechara de eso pero siempre terminaba obteniendo lo que quería de Dean así que unos minutos después el impala se detenía en el estacionamiento del centro "Angel's Smile".

Sam bajo con rapidez del auto y prácticamente corrió hacia la entrada, Dean lo observo con una diminuta sonrisa sin notar que el también estaba siendo observado.

–Sam podría pedirte la luna y tú se la conseguirías ¿no? – Realmente no había querido decir eso, había sentido celos cuando vio como el rubio se rendía ante su hermano, Castiel se sintió mal cuando Dean se le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada –lo que quiero decir es que… yo… ustedes son muy unidos incluso…–

–Cass ¿quieres la luna? – aquella pregunta descoloco al de ojos azules, no se esperaba una respuesta o más bien una pregunta de ese tipo, se quedo mirando a Dean con la boca abierta e iba a decir algo cuando les llego la voz de Sam llamándolos

–Sera mejor que vayamos– sugirió Dean con las mejillas coloreadas, bajando del auto y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, Castiel siguió sus pasos cerrando la puerta tras él, maravillándose por la hermosura de aquel lugar, podía ver a la distancia un lago rodeado por un precioso prado.

–Espero no haber interrumpido– bromeo el pelilargo

–No, estamos perfectamente, ahora terminemos con esto de una buena vez– respondió Dean metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras entraba al edificio seguido por Castiel y Sam, al principio pensaron que el sitio estaba vacío pero pasados unos instantes oyeron el sonido de pasos acercándose y algunos segundos después apareció tras una esquina una chica pelirroja vestida con un bonito traje gris tipo sastre, al ver a los hombres su rostro paso de la confusión a la alegría nada más darse cuenta que los tres eran guapísimos

–Buenas tardes, señorita– saludo Sam acercándose a la mujer que lo miro con una sonrisa –mi nombre es Sam Winchester, vimos el cartel en la carretera y nosotros…–

– ¿Cartel?... ¡ah! El cartel, lo siento estaba distraída– rio ella paseando su mirada por los tres hombres – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –

Nos gustaría saber cuánto tendríamos que desembolsar para alquilar este lugar– Sam volteo, mirando a su querido hermanito con un claro gesto de "¡se mas delicado!", Dean lo ignoro olímpicamente –mi hermanito aquí presente necesita un lugar para su sacrificio, no, quiero decir su boda–

–Vaya… bueno cualquiera se equivoca– murmuro la pelirroja con un claro gesto de decepción que se transformo nada mas acercarse a Dean que le dedico una sonrisa –yo soy la administradora, mi nombre es Anna Milton

–Señorita Milton, no queremos ser descorteces pero de verdad necesitamos saber el valor– a diferencia del mayor de los Winchester, Castiel observaba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido– aun tenemos muchos lugares que visitar–

–Pues si les he de ser sincera hace muy poco hemos abierto y mi jefe aun no decide ese tipo de cosas– rio la chica arreglándose una arruga en la falda –de hecho le estaba esperando para decidirlo–

– ¿Usted cree que se tardara mucho? – pregunto Castiel esperanzado de que la respuesta fuese negativa y que pudiesen salir pronto de ahí para que Dean no se quedara como un imbécil mirando a esa mujer porque aquello estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas –como le dije antes nuestro tiempo es limitado–

–Vamos Cass no seas aguafiestas… señorita Milton ¿podría indicarme donde están los baños? – la aludida despego los ojos del cuerpo del ojiverde para observar a Sam –si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto–

–No, claro que no lo es… sigue por ese pasillo y es la ultima puerta a la izquierda–

–Se lo agradezco mucho, chicos no tardo en volver–

El más alto camino hacia el lugar que la mujer le indicara y nada más desaparecer Sam los tres volvieron a oír pasos esta vez que venían desde la entrada.

–Anna ¿de quién es la carcacha que esta estacionada ahí afuera? –Dean estaba seguro que cuando había estacionado a su amado impala no había visto ningún otro vehículo así que tenía que referirse a su bebé… espera ¿había dicho carcacha? Dean Winchester podía tolerar muchas cosas pero que alguien ofendiera a su auto… eso merecía las penas del infierno –el idiota se estaciono en mi lugar–

– ¡Hey, imbécil! ¿Te atreviste a llamar carcacha a mi auto? – Giro rápidamente para identificar al tipo que había ofendido a su bebé –te daré una lección que jamás olvidaras… demonios… eres tu–

–Ya veo porque me parecía conocida esa chatarra… Dean Winchester– se burlo el recién llegado acercándose hasta quedar a unos pasos del rubio –no puedo decir que es un gusto verte pero es bueno saber que tengo de vuelta a mi mascota–

– ¿Qué?... no te atrevas siquiera a pensar que te dejare que vuelvas a hacerme tus estúpidas bromas– Dean estaba furioso, Castiel y Anna retrocedieron un paso, el primero conocía muy bien la mala relación que Gabriel y Dean tenían y Anna sabia que cuando su jefe tenía esa expresión en su rostro era mejor mantenerse alejado – ¡si te atreves siquiera a dar otro paso yo te juro que…!–

–Dean ¿ahora porque estas gritando? – Dean volteo a ver a su hermano que se acercaba con gesto preocupado –cálmate un poco y dime que pasa–

–Sammy, no es tu problema– gruño el de ojos verdes –solo mantente fuera de esto–

–Vaya, le llamaste Sammy ¿no? ¿Qué? ¿Es tu novio? – se mofo Gabriel volteando también para ver al hombre que había hablado pero la burla murió en su boca cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el joven pelilargo rápidamente lo examino de pies a cabeza: el chico vestía unos jeans algo desgastados, una camiseta color rojo y una chaqueta, el pelo largo enmarcaba un rostro agraciado y unos bellos ojos que le recordaron a un cachorrito. Se quedo mirándolo un buen rato grabándoselo a fuego en su cabeza

– ¿Quién eres tú? –

–Soy Samuel Winchester, soy el hermano menor de Dean– Sam se sentía extraño había oído la pelea desde que saliera del baño y se había apresurado en volver con su hermano seguro que este podía llegar a hacer algo para lamentar pero nada más llegar y ver al hombre con el que Dean discutía su corazón había dado un vuelco que estaba seguro no era muy normal al conocer a otro hombre –lamento mucho que mi hermano le molestara pero ya nos vamos–

– ¿¡Que!? Sammy, no fue mi culpa, este imbécil llamo "carcacha" a mi bebé– se quejo Dean ante el rostro burlón del rubio –ni siquiera hemos averiguado cuanto nos costaría hacer la fiesta aquí–

–Pues, Dean, estoy seguro que no será barato creo que tenias razón al decir que tendría que vender un pulmón para hacer la fiesta aquí– Sam esperaba que Dean no se diera cuenta de su cambio de actitud, realmente quería celebrar la fiesta de la boda en ese sitio pero después de conocer al rubio lo único que anhelaba era salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Ahora mismo Gabriel lo estaba mirando y aquello lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso

–Además no tenemos tiempo para esperar al jefe de Anna–

–Ehhh… chicos, no se preocupen por eso, mi jefe ya llego– sonrió algo incomoda la pelirroja señalando a Gabriel que movió su mano a modo de saludo –este es mi jefe, Gabriel Miller–

–Por lo que he podido escuchar, necesitas un lugar para una fiesta ¿no, grandulón? – Sonrió el rubio a la vez que centraba su mirada en Sam –Como veras este lugar es enorme pero ya que eres mi primer cliente hare algo por ti, te dejare todo a mitad de precio–

– ¿Cómo? p-pero jefe usted... – quiso decir la mujer, sin embargo el rubio la callo con una sola mirada

–Y bien ¿Qué dices?– Gabriel, sinceramente creía que se había vuelto loco, casi ni había pensado antes de hacerle aquel ofrecimiento al joven pero supo que había hecho bien cuando el Winchester sonrió –supongo que eso es un si... ¿Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono para que hablemos más tarde sobre los detalles? –

–Esto es muy raro... mi jefe está actuando raro– murmuro Anna, Dean pudo escucharla y se volteo hacia Castiel para susurrar en su oído

–Cass...hay algo aquí que no encaja ¿desde cuándo Gabriel es tan amable?–

–Me gustaría creer que todos pueden cambiar pero dudo que él lo haya hecho– respondió el castaño –Gabriel, está tramando algo–

–Le pateare el culo si intenta hacerle algo a mi hermano– los dos callaron cuando Sam camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro –Hey, Sammy, tenemos un problema menos, ahora Ruby te dejara en paz–

–Me alegra decir que tienes razón, la llamare ahora mismo para darle la buena noticia... si me disculpan– todavía sonriendo Sam camino hacia la salida mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo, apenas Dean vio que su hermano ya no estaba a la vista se acerco a Gabriel quien todavía estaba en el mismo lugar en el que charlara con Sam

– ¿Qué estas planeando, Gabriel? – Gruño más que hablo el ojiverde mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –no creo que seas tan amable por nada ¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hermano? –

–Dean, Dean, Dean... no seas tan desconfiado yo también puedo ser una buena persona–

–No te creo nada... te estaré vigilando así que ni se te ocurra hacerle una de tus estúpidas bromas a mi hermano– Sin despedirse, Dean abandono el edificio, por su parte Castiel se quedo mirando a Gabriel que a su vez le obsequio una sonrisa

–Hace mucho que no te veía, Castiel, es bueno ver caras antiguas–

–Me gustaría decir lo mismo, Gabriel pero tendré que respaldar a Dean si es que le haces algo a Sam–

–Te doy mi palabra... no le hare nada al gigante... por lo menos nada que él no desee–


	4. ¿Quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?

Con aquella misteriosa frase en mente, Castiel subió al auto donde ya se encontraba Dean y un minuto después Sam se les unió luego de despedirse de Gabriel y Anna. Por el camino no se intercambiaron muchas palabras, la mayoría del tiempo, Sam, llevo la conversación a los preparativos de la boda

–Sam ¿podrías dejar de hablar un segundo de tu matrimonio? estas mas emocionado que tu noviecita– Castiel oculto su risa tras un pequeño bostezo –lo realmente importante ahora es tu despedida de soltero y como tu padrino te aseguro que será más grande que las fiestas de playboy–

–No lo sé Dean, yo esperaba que fuera algo mas privado... quizás solo ir a tomarnos unas cervezas tu, Castiel y yo– el auto se detuvo, habían llegado a la casa del menor Winchester y este ya estaba saliendo del vehículo –bueno, también puede venir Mark si quieres, Cass.

–Se lo preguntare, Sam, gracias por la invitación– Sam agito la mano despidiéndose y el auto comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, el ojiazul se paso al asiento delantero.

–Dean ¿podrías llevarme a mi hotel?

–Claro, Hey Cass ¿quieres ir a almorzar? hay un sitio espectacular que tiene las mejores hamburguesas– Dean despego los ojos del camino el tiempo necesario para mandarle una mirada a Cass que le hizo sentir que su estomago se llenaba de mariposas –recuerdo que a ti te encantaban–

–Me parece bien, no desayune mucho y me estoy muriendo de hambre– Castiel omitió decir que nada más oír a Sam que irían a casa de su hermano, todo su apetito se había transformado en ansiedad –pero ni se te ocurra que vas a pagar tu solo, yo pago lo mío y tu lo tuyo–

–Cass, no hay problema, yo te estoy invitando– respondió el rubio deteniéndose en un semáforo y girándose para mirar a Castiel –piensa que es una forma de compensación por tener que ayudar a Sam en todas las tonterías de la boda–

–Dean, yo no creo que esto sea una tontería, para tu hermano es muy importante– le vio morderse el labio un gesto que solo podía significar que Dean estaba preocupado –se que no estás de acuerdo con la elección de Sam pero tú debes apoyarle–

–Lo sé, lo se... es solo que creo que está cometiendo el peor error de su vida y no porque vaya a casarse…es el hecho que se casara con esa mujer– Dean acelero cuando el semáforo regreso a verde –Cass, sé que no soy quien para juzgar a otra persona pero mi hermano se merece algo mejor... una persona que lo ame aunque no tenga ni un centavo en el bolsillo... yo... si alguien tiene que sufrir ese solo debería ser yo después de todo le he hecho daño a personas que eran muy importantes para mí–

–No, Dean, no es cierto... tu también mereces algo bueno–

–Lo siento, Cass, pero no pienso lo mismo que tu... ya llegamos a tu hotel– Castiel miro por la ventanilla notando que Dean tenía razón – ¿quieres que te acompañe o te espero aquí? –

–No hay problema en que subas, además solo necesito buscar una cosa– el ojiazul bajo del auto y espero a que Dean se acercara para entrar al hotel, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que alguien familiar se acercaba con una sonrisa

–Hola, Cass, precisamente iba a llamarte en este momento– Mark llevaba un pequeño portafolios e iba vestido con un elegante traje de color azul –estaba pensando que no hemos tenido ni un momento para estar a solas así que me escape de la convención para venir a almorzar contigo–

– ¿Hiciste eso? pero yo... Mark, lo siento mucho pero yo– Castiel noto como Dean se tensaba a su lado –déjame presentarte a un amigo de mi infancia, Dean Winchester... Dean, el es mi novio, Mark Williams–

–Oh, lo siento mucho, no te había visto es que solo tenía ojos para mi Cass– rio Mark extendiéndole su mano, sin dudar Dean le dio un fuerte apretón haciendo sonreír al otro –ese es un buen saludo, Castiel me ha hablado un poco sobre ti–

– Espero que solo te haya hablado de lo bueno–

–En verdad no me ha dicho mucho pero solo ha dicho cosas buenas de ti–

Dean tenía unas ganas inmensas de darle un puñetazo al tipo ese, todo en el le hacía enojar: su estúpida sonrisa, su traje que de seguro costaba más que un auto nuevo, su mano que acariciaba la de Castiel…tomando aire ignoro la molesta sensación dentro de su pecho y se concentro en mirar a Cass que hizo lo mismo, repentinamente con ese gesto todo estuvo mejor, como si ya nada el mundo pudiese estar mal, nada mas importaba a su alrededor si él podía perderse en aquellos ojos mas azules que el mismo cielo, aunque tuvo que volver al presente cuando oyó a Mark decir su nombre.

–Bueno, Dean, si no te molesta Cass y yo, nos iremos a almorzar ahora mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo y me gustaría aprovecharlo al máximo si tú me entiendes–

–Eh... claro que te entiendo, amigo, y no se preocupen por mi– respondió el rubio sin despegar los ojos de Castiel –yo también tengo trabajo acumulándose en el taller–

–Pero Dean… si quieres puedes almorzar con nosotros– Castiel lo tomo del antebrazo mirándolo apenado –de seguro a Mark no le importara ¿verdad, cariño? –

–Por supuesto que no… aunque me hubiese gustado algo más romántico–

–Vamos, chicos, no se preocupen por mi les aseguro que estaré bien– respondió Dean soltando una carcajada –además ¿Qué les hace creer que quiero ver los arrumacos de dos tortolitos? Nos vemos más tarde–

–Fue un placer conocerte, Dean– Mark volvió a estrechar su mano –quizás podríamos tomarnos algo–

–El placer fue mío– con otra sonrisa el rubio se alejo de la pareja –nos vemos–

–Dean ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?– Castiel le observaba con los ojos brillantes y sin darse cuenta Dean retrocedió hasta quedar otra vez frente a ellos –me gustaría hablar de algo–

–Por supuesto, pero sabes que a mí me gusta decirlo todo de frente– le obsequio al ojiazul una sonrisa antes de tomar su mano y sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo anoto en su palma un número telefónico

–Aquí lo tienes, salgamos esta noche y recordemos el pasado–

Sin mirar atrás Dean regreso a su auto, abrió la puerta del conductor y tomo asiento se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se quedo mirando al frente unos minutos en total silencio, repentinamente golpeo el volante

– ¡Mierda!... no puedo creer que me este pasando esto– con un gemido lastimero Dean dejo caer la cabeza sobre el lugar que antes golpeara –Cass, es feliz ahora y yo no voy a quitarle eso… seria un canalla si lo hiciera–

Un pequeño zumbido en su bolsillo le indico que había recibido un mensaje seguro que Bobby iba a regañarlo por no ir a trabajar se apresuro en sacar el teléfono, efectivamente su jefe le había enviado un mensaje aunque eso había sido hace más de una hora, con curiosidad miro el mensaje que llegara hacia unos segundos de un número desconocido, se mordió el labio tratando de recordar cuantas personas tenían su número pero se rindió nada mas pensar que más de la mitad de la población femenina de la ciudad conocía su número telefónico, en otro momento habría leído el texto en un segundo y le hubiese respondido a la chica de turno que le esperase en su casa, desnuda y preparada para conocer el cielo entre sus brazos… pero en ese momento lo único que quería era olvidar todo lo que pudiese recordarle a Castiel, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo mas:

_"¿Aun quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?"_

Dean tuvo que releer el mensaje unas quince veces antes de darse cuenta que era de Castiel, sonrió para sí mismo antes de enviar una contestación

_"Si tu quieres, estoy a tu entera disposición"_

Casi sin pensarlo apretó la tecla de enviar, no estaba seguro si Cass entendería su respuesta pero ya no había vuelta atrás, habían pasado ya dos minutos y todavía no tenia contestación, ya estaba pensando que el castaño se había enfadado cuando un nuevo zumbido le aviso que había llegado un nuevo mensaje

_"Veámonos en nuestro lugar"_

Dean no pudo definir el sentimiento que lo embargo cuando termino de leer, rápidamente redacto una respuesta antes de encender el motor del auto y dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando vio marcharse a Dean el ojiazul tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echar a correr hacia donde estaba Dean y abrazarle.

–Cass ¿Qué quieres comer?– la voz de Mark lo saco de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad –creo que aquí cerca hay un buen restaurante de comida italiana–

–Me parece bien, hace mucho que no como lasaña– rio el castaño logrando ocultar su nerviosismo –aunque no estarían mal unos ravioles–

–Comeremos lo que tú quieras– respondió Mark logrando que un taxi se detuviera. Ambos subieron y Mark le indico la dirección al chofer, nada más cerrar la puerta su celular comenzó a timbrar, excusándose el pelirrojo respondió la llamada, por su parte Castiel se quedo mirando la mano en donde Dean había anotado su número telefónico, se sentía como una colegiala con todas las hormonas disparatadas, imitando a su novio el también saco su celular y se apresuro a grabarlo en la memoria, sin embargo, en vez de guardar el teléfono se atrevió a enviarle un mensaje de texto al de ojos verdes.

_"¿Aun quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?"_

Castiel sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, si volvía a dejar a su corazón a merced de Dean Winchester el sufrimiento era algo seguro, el rubio no iba a darle su corazón.

_"Si tu quieres, estoy a tu entera disposición"_

Había pensado que Dean iba a tardarse muchísimo mas en responderle, luego de leer su respuesta noto como sus mejillas se coloreaban y miro de reojo a Mark que todavía estaba charlando por teléfono. Suspiro sintiéndose culpable por hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que se suponía haría cuando volviese a ver a Dean, si había vuelto a la ciudad era para auto convencerse que cualquier relación con el rubio que no fuera una de amistad era algo completamente imposible, después de todo Dean tenía fama de mujeriego y también estaba el recuerdo de su fallida confesión amorosa

– ¿Realmente quiero esto? – se pregunto a sí mismo, rememorando los difíciles días que paso mientras trataba de superar sus sentimientos por el de ojos verdes: las noches sin dormir, la tristeza extrema… aquellos días habían sido los más oscuros de su vida, si había vuelto era para restregarle en la cara al mayor de los Winchester que podía ser perfectamente feliz sin él , aunque su plan se había desplomado estrepitosamente nada más ver al hombre solo cubierto con una toalla y por si fuera poco estaba aquella mirada que le dedicara luego de conocer a Mark, Castiel prácticamente se perdió en aquellos ojos esmeralda. La curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo al verlo actuar de forma tan extraña, debía saber lo que Dean sentía por el o toda su vida se preguntaría que hubiera pasado y con eso en mente hizo algo que cambiaría su existencia por completo

_"Veámonos en nuestro lugar"_

Envió el mensaje y rogo porque Dean no se hubiese enfadado por hacerle esperar, unos segundos después una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al leer la respuesta del rubio

_"Nos vemos a las 11, yo llevo las cervezas"_

Castiel quiso dar un salto de alegría pero tuvo que reprimirse pues Mark estaba a su lado, todavía con el celular en su oreja solo podía verle de perfil pero aun así se veía muy guapo, realmente se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien así como su pareja y no solo porque Mark fuera apuesto sino también porque era una muy buena persona que le había ayudado a levantarse cuando sentía que para él ya no había esperanza

– ¿Qué sucede, Cass? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?– sonrió el de cabello rojo guardando el celular – ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?–

–Soy muy afortunado de tenerte– aquello era verdad pero Cass no pudo evitar sentirse mal apenas pronunciara esas palabras – ¿con quién hablabas?

–Esta mañana me encontré con uno de mis profesores que casualmente se mudo a esta ciudad hace unos años, no le veía desde hacía mucho así que me invito a que fuera a cenar a su casa esta noche– sin darse cuenta, Castiel, había dejado salir un jadeo de sorpresa al pensar que tendría que cancelar la reunión con Dean –pero no te preocupes, de todas formas tenía pensado asistir solo, se cómo te aburres cuando tienes que oír mi parloteo de doctor así que me imagine tu tortura si debías oír a dos matasanos… también parece que ya tienes planes para esta noche ¿saldrás con Dean?–

–Eh… si… ¿no te molesta, verdad? – el de ojos azules tanteo el terreno observando fijamente el rostro del pelirrojo buscando señales de enojo o celos –me invito a tomar una cerveza–

– ¿Por qué iba a enojarme?, es obvio que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar… mira aquí está el restaurante del que te hable– el taxi se detuvo frente al elegante sitio, luego de pagar bajaron del taxi y entraron al lugar donde una bella chica les guio a una mesa vacía donde tomaron asiento –confío realmente en ti, así que solo ve y diviértete–

–Gracias, Mark, intentare no volver tan tarde– tras las palabras de su pareja Cass no pudo evitar sentirse culpable –bien ¿Qué quieres ordenar?–

Nada más llegar la noche Castiel comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no tanto como cuando había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo pero si lo suficiente para notar como se le humedecían un poco las manos, espero a que Mark se hubiese marchado antes de coger su gabardina favorita e ir al encuentro de lo que fuera que el destino tuviese preparado para él.

Fuera del hotel le esperaba un taxi que lo llevo al parque donde hacía años atrás conociera al mayor de los Winchester, después de despedir al taxista se adentro en aquel lugar que contenía la mayoría de sus recuerdos de juventud, mientras recorría los senderos llegaban a su cabeza todos los instantes que había pasado con el rubio. De pronto se paró en seco, algunos metros más adelante se hallaba estacionado el impala del 67 y sentado en una banca cercana pudo reconocer al dueño del automóvil, llenando sus pulmones de aire pudo calmarse y seguir caminando hasta que él y Dean estuvieron frente a frente.


	5. Deja vu

–Buenas noches, Dean– dijo el castaño observando la lata de cerveza que el otro le ofrecía –lo siento, yo no bebo…no por lo menos cerveza–

–Pues vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora mismo además es la única bebida que tenemos…ven, siéntate–

–Está bien pero solo beberé una– Castiel tomo la lata de la mano del ojiverde rozando accidentalmente sus dedos provocando que una pequeña corriente eléctrica los recorriera, abrió la cerveza y mientras le daba un sorbo tomo asiento al lado de Winchester –me gustaría que me dijeras porque odias tanto a la novia de Sam–

– ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? Creo recordar que tu dijiste que hablaríamos de nosotros…bueno, cuando éramos unos mocosos– Dean bajo su cerveza desviando la mirada hacia el auto –Cass, no soy una chica con la que puedas hablar de sentimientos… Ruby simplemente no me agrada, llámalo intuición si quieres pero la primera vez que la vi supe que era una perra–

– ¿Has hablado con Sam de eso?–

–Si, Castiel es una gran idea ¿Por qué no le digo a Sammy que la mujer con la que se va a casar es una "mujerzuela sin seso"? lo único que conseguiría seria que me odie– respondió bebiendo pausadamente su cerveza hasta acabarla, cogió otra de la bolsa que estaba cerca de sus pies –voy a esperar que se dé cuenta por si solo… así que tienes novio ¿no? –

Ahí estaba aquella charla que hubiese preferido no llevar jamás a cabo pero era inevitable si había vuelto a la ciudad había sido precisamente para tener una última conversación con el ojiverde y poder seguir con su vida, volvió a darle un pequeño sorbo a su lata mientras se oían en la distancia los ladridos de un perro.

–Soy gay, Dean ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que tuviera una novia?–

–Sé lo que eres, Castiel, lo que no me esperaba es que te buscases al primer idiota que se te cruzara… maldita sea, Cass, te mereces algo mejor–

–Mark es un buen hombre, Dean, no lo hubiese elegido de no ser así–

–Ya, me imagino que debe serlo, es solo que dos de las personas más importantes para mí tienen a un idiota de novio… no es fácil– el moreno giro estupefacto, se esperaba muchas cosas pero no que Dean le dijera que era importante para él, a su lado el Winchester había guardado silencio luego de decir eso

–No creí que todavía te importara lo que sucediera conmigo– no había querido sonar como una mujer despechada o algo así y definitivamente no quería que el otro se enfadase por una tontería –ya sabes…por todo lo que paso entre nosotros–

–Castiel, siento mucho haberme comportado como un verdadero idiota…todo este tiempo he estado pensando cual sería la excusa perfecta para lo que hice– imitándolo Dean también volteo para mirarlo, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro hasta bajar a su boca que se quedo mirando unos segundos que a Castiel se le antojaron una eternidad. El castaño trago saliva, de verdad quería oír lo que Dean quería decir y tenerle ahí mirándolo como si en cualquier segundo fuese a saltarle encima no le estaba ayudando mucho a su autocontrol.

–Tenía mucho miedo, Cass, tanto que estaba paralizado… mi viejo me había dicho desde que tengo memoria que los hombres solo deben casarse con mujeres y que todo lo contrario a eso era un error, sé que no es suficiente con que te diga esto pero es la verdad…siempre me arrepentiré de toda las estupideces que salieron de mi boca–

–Pase tanto tiempo intentando odiarte, Dean, pero jamás pude hacerlo… ese día me rompiste el corazón pero no podía odiarte porque yo ya sabía que todo saldría mal, te conozco desde hace mucho y sé que no te agradan los gay, pero aun así debía decirte lo que me pasaba ya no podía aguantar un segundo mas todas las sensaciones que me provocabas– ambos guardaron silencio, Dean miraba hacia el frente tratando de digerir todo lo que el moreno estaba diciéndole, la culpa le atormentaba un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor por el que había pasado no podría jamás compararse con el de Castiel, y así sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hasta quedar a unos centímetros del ojiazul que todavía estaba en silencio.

–Jamás llegare a entender todo tu dolor pero el cielo sabe que nunca fue mi intención que tu sufrieras– diciendo esto paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros atrayendo a un sorprendido Castiel que no atino a hacer nada más que quedarse muy quieto

–Estoy feliz que estés aquí–

–Y-yo también… yo también soy feliz, Dean–

–Bien, ahora que estamos un poco mejor dejemos el sentimentalismo para mas tarde porque creo que si seguimos así va a salirme una vagina… ¿Hey, Cass, tienes hambre?–

–No, estoy bien… Dean, tengo que irme mañana tengo que… ya sabes, hacer cosas–

La cercanía con el ojiverde estaba trastornándole la verdad es que a la mañana siguiente no tenía nada que hacer pero saber que si giraba un poco podría tener el rostro de Dean a su completa merced estaba haciendo mella en su autocontrol, aunque Dean no se encontraba mucho mejor, había abrazado a Castiel así más veces de las que podía recordar pero esta era la primera vez desde que conociera los sentimientos del ojiazul, pronto se encontró preguntándose hacia cuanto en el interior de su amigo se había estado anidando el amor que sentía por él y es que Dean Winchester podía comprender muy bien las distintas formas de amor que existían: conocía el amor fraternal (el de su hermano) ,el filial(por sus padres) entre otros incluso conocía el amor material que era ese que sentía por su hermoso auto pero jamás había llegado a conocer en profundidad el amor de pareja. Había tenido tantas mujeres en su cama que ya creía que conocía a más de la mitad de la ciudad pero jamás había pasado de ser solo sexo y ahora ahí sentado con Castiel, observando las pocas estrellas que se veían a causa de las luces de la ciudad se pregunto cómo sería estar enamorado, notaba un cosquilleo en el estomago y el agujero que normalmente parecía tener en su corazón ya no dolía ¿era eso amor? ¿Cómo podía saberlo alguien que sentía no merecer ser amado?

Un temblor en el cuerpo del ojiazul le hizo abandonar sus luchas internas y se giro notando tardíamente que Castiel había tenido la misma idea y en ese momento sus rostros se encontraban a unos exactos dos centímetros de distancia, trago saliva al ver como Castiel parpadeaba… todos sabían que Dean Winchester era un macho de esos que no deja escapar a ninguna mujer, un hombre 100% pero en ese instante teniendo al moreno tan cerca y luego de verle humedecerse los labios con la lengua supo que su heterosexualidad se había ido a dar un paseo pues antes siquiera de darse cuenta sus manos se encontraban ahora en las mejillas de Castiel que lo observaba con un gesto de sorpresa, lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos, el ojiverde no estaba seguro si estaba soñando o imaginando aquello, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que necesitaba de una buena vez la boca de Castiel sobre la suya y como si le hubiese leído la mente el ojiazul acorto la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los suyos. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica bajo por su columna mientras el beso que había comenzado casi como un simple roce empezaba a transformarse en algo más pasional, así se lo hizo saber a Cass cuando la lengua de Dean acaricio su labio inferior instándole a que abriera la boca, sin embargo, Castiel recién estaba saliendo del shock inicial y no atino a hacer nada más que aferrarse a los hombros de Dean, repentinamente se dejo oír el sonido de un celular y como si hubiese despertado de un sueño Dean soltó a Castiel que se le quedo mirando confundido, iba a decir algo cuando el celular volvió a timbrar

–Hola… ¿Mark? ¿Sucede algo?– el ojiverde sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando oyó a Cass nombrar al pelirrojo –Eeh… no, estoy con Dean bebiendo unas cervezas… si, adiós… yo también–

El moreno volvió a guardar el teléfono, sin darse cuenta Dean se había alejado de el, había pasado algo entre ellos que no estaba en sus planes y eso chocaba con su cordura.

–Dean, eso fue…–

–Fue un error, Cass… prácticamente te forcé a besarme– Dean se obligo a sí mismo a no dejar salir una carcajada nada mas haber dicho eso ¿forzarlo? Jamás en su vida el rubio se había sentido más dichoso, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces había imaginado probar los labios de Castiel.

–Estas muy equivocado, Dean, el único error que hubo aquí fue no haber sido sinceros con nosotros mismos–

Dean iba a decir algo más pero en el momento que Cass se apoyo en su hombro para quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca supo que cualquier palabra o razón estaban fuera de lugar, decidió que no estaría mal por una vez abandonarse a lo que fuera que pasase pero en vez de acercarse más Castiel comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza.

–Dean, no deberías dormirte a la intemperie si tienes tu auto ahí– el moreno estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el impala –podrías agarrar un resfriado o algo peor–

– ¿Q-que? ¿Pero… acabas de llegar? – el rubio lo observo desconcertado  
¿no era el mismo hombre al que había estado tratando de meterle la lengua? A todas luces el moreno había llegado hacia poco

– ¿Te sientes bien, Dean? Te ves un poco agitado– Cass ladeo la cabeza mirándolo preocupado –si quieres podemos ir a charlar a tu casa o a mi hotel–

– ¡No!... d-digo… te preocupas demasiado solo tome un descansito, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo– rio cruzándose de piernas –vamos, Cass, siéntate–

–Está bien… Dean, yo quiero saber ¿Por qué odias tanto…–

– ¿Por qué odio a Ruby?– Castiel lo miro sorprendido ya que Dean había dicho con exactitud lo que él iba a decir, mirándolo algo confundido se sentó a su lado recibiendo la cerveza que Dean le ofrecía – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?–

– ¿Hacer qué?... ¡ah! Eso… no fue difícil y antes que lo olvide no vayas a decirme que no bebes cervezas– Castiel abrió la boca otra vez sorprendido pero seguro que iba a recibir la misma respuesta, volvió a preguntarle sobre la novia de Sam… a pesar que no lo demostraba Dean estaba muy sorprendido, la conversación estaba siendo la misma que habían tenido en su "sueño" Dean pronto estuvo preguntándose si aquello no habría sido un sueño del tipo profético…algo así como un dejavu y no iba a suceder exactamente lo mismo en la realidad, trago saliva recordando el beso que le había dado al ojiazul.

–Me alegro que estés aquí– murmuro abrazando al moreno que se quedo muy quieto… Dean noto como el estomago se le hacia un nudo cuando Castiel tirito a su lado ¡ahí estaba! Eso había desencadenado aquel beso y como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero Winchester se puso de pie alejándose de Cass que lo observaba confundido.

–Estas empezando a preocuparme– Dean soltó una carcajada cuando segundos después se dejo oír un celular y como él pensaba, era Mark… a pesar de la dicha que sentía por saber con exactitud qué sucedería en esa conversación no logro evitar una molesta punzada en su pecho, sin querer darle mucha importancia se dijo a si mismo que lo que le molestaba era que el tipo ese llamaba en un momento privado para dos amigos que no se veian hace mucho, no quiso asociar su molestia a la alegría en la voz de Castiel al contestar la llamada de su pareja.

– ¿Qué te sucede, Dean?– Castiel se quedo mirando al de ojos verdes con la sonrisa todavía grabada en su rostro –te ves como si te hubieran embargado el auto–

– ¿De verdad? Ja, ja, ja… debe ser tu imaginación ven, necesito ir a comer algo o creo que moriré de hambre– se acerco para coger las latas vacías y las lanzo a una papelera cercana, luego camino hacia el auto seguido por el moreno que subió al asiento del copiloto – ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Pizza o hamburguesas? –

–No tengo tanta hambre, pero si tu quieres–

– ¡Ese es mi Cass! Conozco un lugar que te encantara– Dean encendió el motor y se dirigió al restaurant de Ellen, luego de estacionarse Dean junto a Castiel entraron al lugar que también funcionaba como taberna, nada mas atravesar la puerta la mujer tras la barra saludo al rubio

– ¡Hey, Dean! No te esperaba por aquí… ¡guau! Y menos con un amigo tan guapo ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?– pregunto dirigiéndose a Cass que enrojeció un poco bajo la mirada de la mujer –tienes unos ojos preciosos–

–Deja de poner nervioso a mi compañero, el es Castiel Novak… mi mejor amigo– Dean y Castiel se sonrojaron cuando el rubio dijo eso–Ellen, me muero de hambre–

–Sabes que eres mi cliente favorito, siéntate donde quieras–

–Gracias, ven, Cass, sentémonos por ahí– le indico al ojiazul una mesa algo alejada de la barra, tomaron asiento y esperaron la comida –amigo, estas muy delgado, deberías comer más–

–Estoy bien, Dean, por naturaleza mi cuerpo es delgado–

–Si tu lo dices… aunque si lo pienso bien siempre has sido delgaducho– "pero para mí eres perfecto" agrego una voz en su cabeza y aquello lo asusto mucho, Cass se quedo mirándolo y Dean supo que tenía que cambiar rápido de tema –Cass ¿en que trabajas? Siempre te gusto tomar fotos y esas cosas–

–De hecho, soy fotógrafo… ese es mi trabajo y es gracias a ti–

– ¿Entonces debemos agradecer a Dean que tú seas el mejor fotógrafo de Los Ángeles?– ambos voltearon para ver a la chica que los observaba sonriendo mientras cargaba una bandeja con comida y unas cervezas –siento haber interrumpido pero de verdad admiro su trabajo Sr. Novak–

– ¿Cass, eres famoso?– eso sí que no lo esperaba, bueno, no es que no esperara que su amigo triunfara pero no imaginaba que fuese famoso –vaya… y no me has dicho ni una palabra–

–No soy famoso, Dean, es probable que mis clientes lo sean pero a mi esas cosas no me importan–

– ¿Qué no eres famoso? Prácticamente le has hecho fotografías a todas las estrellas de Hollywood, se pelean por ti, por Dios–

–Jo, espero que no estés molestando a nuestros clientes– Ellen se acerco también poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija– chicos, lamento si mi hija los molesto, ahora mismo los dejara tranquilos ¿verdad, Joanna Beth?–

–Sí, mamá… pero primero el señor Novak me dará su autógrafo– la rubia le extendió un papel que Castiel miro con la cabeza un poco ladeada –por favor ponga "_Para mi querida amiga Jo_"–

–A mi ni me mires… jamás en mi vida he dado un autógrafo– sonrió Dean antes de llevarse a la boca una de las papas fritas que la muchacha dejara frente a ellos, Castiel regreso su atención a la hoja (todavía) en blanco frente a él, Cass no entendía la finalidad de poner su firma o lo que fuera en un papel para un extraño pero al levantar los ojos vio algo que lo hizo molestarse: la chica miraba de forma coqueta a Dean y el muy idiota le estaba obsequiando una de sus maravillosas sonrisas pese a que no lo demostraba Castiel estaba furioso, tomo el bolígrafo que la chica le había dejado junto a la hoja y escribió algunas palabras.

–Señorita, aquí tiene– murmuro extendiéndole el papel a la rubia que lo tomo encantada y sin mirarlo se marcho junto a su madre.

– ¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?– rio Dean tomando una de sus papas y ofreciéndosela a Castiel que se quedo mirándolo confuso antes de tomarla y llevarla a su boca –ya debes tener algo de experiencia dando autógrafos ¿no?-

–La verdad es que no es algo que suceda frecuentemente– respondió imitando a Dean y dándole una papa que el rubio cogió inmediatamente

–Pese a lo que diga tu amiguita no soy tan famoso, solo hago mi trabajo y ya–

–Que humilde eres… entonces eres fotógrafo y ¿tu novio? Debe ser alguien especial para haberte conquistado ¿no? –

–Mark, es doctor… es médico cirujano–

–Te conseguiste un buen partido ¿Cómo lo conociste? Y por favor guárdate los detalles para ti– Dean supo que el también necesitaba un doctor, un psiquiatra en realidad, no sabía como esas palabras habían salido de su boca ¿curiosidad? ¿Celos? ¿Autoflagelación? Lo que fuera, no quería saber cómo es que Cass había conocido a Mark Williams pero no podía echarse para atrás y siendo sincero una pequeña parte de el si quería saber

–¿Qué te puedo decir? conocí a Mark hace casi cuatro años, la primera vez que lo vi mi carrera todavía no se levantaba así que no tenía más opción que aceptar distintos trabajos de fotografía. El hospital en el que Mark estaba trabajando estaba siendo ampliado y algunas personas habían donado mucho dinero para construir algunas salas nuevas así que necesitaban a alguien que hiciera fotografías del proceso, uno de mis profesores me recomendó para el trabajo– Castiel hizo una pausa para beber un trago de cerveza y mientras lo hacia se quedo mirando al rubio que ni siquiera había tocado su bebida, aunque ya había dado cuenta de casi toda la comida

– ¿No vas a beber?–

– ¿Olvidas que tengo que conducir? cuando estábamos en el parque solo bebí cerveza sin alcohol, pero Ellen no tiene así que esta vez te tocara beber solo– respondió para terminar haciéndole un guiño –no quiero finalizar esta bella noche en una prisión por conducir ebrio–

–Te has vuelto más responsable con los años, no pareces tú–

– ¡Auch! eso dolió ¿intentas sugerir que soy un irresponsable? –

–No responderé esa pregunta sin mi abogado... ahora si me dejas continuar, Mark trabajaba en el área de cirugía y un día me tope con él en el jardín del hospital, me invito un café y después de salir un par de veces nos convertimos en novios–

–Wow, una verdadera historia de amor... Cass ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ya sabes, por curiosidad y nada mas aunque si no quieres contestarme... –

–Dean ¿Qué quieres saber? – Castiel estaba acostumbrado a que el rubio le hiciera "ciertas" preguntas, aun recordaba la vez que le había preguntado si cuando se masturbaba se agarraba los testículos, desde esa vez Castiel también debía recordar que cuando Dean pusiera cara de curiosidad debía evitar beber líquidos o terminaría casi asfixiándose–solo dilo creo que ya estoy curado del espanto–

–El sexo entre hombres es... ya sabes ¿satisfactorio? – el rostro de Dean parecía una linda manzana, Cass medito su pregunta unos segundos hasta que el ojiverde se sintió ridículo por haberle hecho esa pregunta

–No lo sé, Dean, aun soy virgen–

Cuando creía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo el mayor de los Winchester tuvo que reconsiderarlo pues eso era algo que no se esperaba, y otra vez, no es que pensara que Castiel fuera un tipo fácil que se acostaba con cualquiera, solo es que pensaba que el moreno ya tenía una relación de casi tres años tiempo suficiente para practicar todo el kamasutra gay (si es que existía, pensó) con su novio

– ¿Intentas decirme que todavía no has follado con el tipo ese? – repentinamente su cabeza se había llenado de todo tipos de preguntas y la mayoría era sobre si Castiel realmente amaba a su pareja

–Si, Dean, eso significa "ser virgen"– explico con naturalidad como si en vez de preguntarle eso le hubiese preguntado por el clima –creo que se ha hecho un poco tarde ¿podrías llevarme a mi hotel?–

– ¿Estas intentando decirme que jamás has tenido sexo? – "eso no podía ser cierto" o por lo menos eso pensó Dean Winchester no creía en eso ¿abstinencia sexual? eso ni por asomo entraba en el vocabulario del ojiverde –no puedo creer que aun seas…-

– ¿Virgen? Dean, por favor deja de decirlo como si fuera una enfermedad... la castidad es para mí una elección personal– lo interrumpió Castiel haciéndole una seña a la hija de Ellen que se acerco – ¿podrías traerme la cuenta?–

–Por supuesto, vuelvo enseguida– sonrió la joven y un minuto más tarde estaba otra vez al lado de su mesa, esta vez mirando fijamente a Dean con gesto confundido

– ¿Qué le pasa?

–Está tratando de entender que una persona pueda elegir no tener sexo– dijo Castiel mientras le extendía un billete a la chica que asintió en silencio observando a Winchester que se había quedado mirando al vacio y tomo el dinero que Cass le diera

– ¿Eh? creo que me diste más dinero quizás te equivocaste–

–No, no lo hice... guarda el cambio, acéptalo como una disculpa por lo de antes–

– ¿Te refieres a lo del autógrafo? no estoy enfadada, tenias razón– riendo la rubia saco el papel de su bolsillo y lo leyó para que solo el pudiese oírla –_"Para Joanne de Castiel, vuelve a tu trabajo"_ además la que te debe la disculpa soy yo, no debí mirar a tu hombre–

– ¿¡Qué!?... digo, creo que estas un poco equivocada, Dean y yo somos solo amigos–

–¿En serio? pues no perecen solo amigos conozco a Dean desde hace unos años y creo que podría decir que él siente algo mas por ti– la chica comenzó a recoger la mesa mientras le daba unas miradas a Dean que todavía parecía en la luna –cuando estabas escribiendo el autógrafo el comenzó a sonreír como jamás lo había visto hacerlo, con sinceridad te digo que creo que Dean es guapísimo pero esta fuera de mi alcance, aunque, si ustedes son pareja me sentiré muy feliz que seas tú el afortunado–


	6. Corriendo en circulos

Con las palabras de la joven todavía rondando en su cabeza, Castiel seguido por el ojiverde abandono el restaurant. Castiel se acerco a la calle para llamar un taxi pero Dean se lo impidió tomándolo por el brazo y guiándolo al impala le recordó que había sido él quien le pidiese que lo llevara hasta su hotel, Cass se sorprendió un poco de que Dean recordara eso y un poco asustado se pregunto si también había oído lo que Jo le había dicho, sin embargo, el rubio no daba muestras de haber escuchado el resto de la conversación y el no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para explicarle que la hija de Ellen creía que ambos eran homosexuales, bueno, no se había equivocado con el pero se podía imaginar la reacción del mayor de los Winchester si es que sabía que alguien estaba dudando de su hombría.

En menos de media hora llegaron al hotel, Dean detuvo el motor mientras volteaba para mirar a Castiel que hizo lo mismo, se quedaron así un par de minutos observándose atentamente, ninguno sentía ganas de decir nada no porque no quisieran oírse sino solo por el deseo de disfrutar un poco más la compañía mutua lo cual era algo nuevo para el rubio pues las veces que había salido con alguien todo terminaba en sexo pero con Castiel todo era diferente, el moreno era su mejor amigo y…hombre, Dean aceptaba que se sentía un poco atraído por el pero también aceptaba que aquello era imposible…si Cass era feliz con alguien más, el se guardaría su estúpida confusión para el mismo y dejaría vivir en paz a quien ya había hecho sufrir lo suficiente.

-Debo decir que a pesar de ponernos a hablar de la noviecita de Sammy fue una buena noche-el rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio, estaba siendo demasiado estar junto a Castiel en un espacio tan pequeño totalmente solos

-Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y de seguro tienes cosas que hacer mañana-

-Tienes razón, Dean, hasta mañana-a pesar de decir eso ambos continuaron mirándose como dos tontos, el primero en moverse fue el ojiverde que acercándose al moreno le arreglo la corbata-Ehhh… ¿Qué haces?-

-Algún día me dirás porque siempre usas la misma ropa, no es que me queje pero pareces más un funcionario de hacienda que un fotógrafo famoso-

-Me gusta esta ropa, no tiene nada de malo, además, sirve bien para cualquier ocasión-murmuro el de ojos azules frunciendo un poco el ceño, gesto que hizo sonreír al otro-¿estás burlándote de mí, Dean Winchester?-

-No…ni se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa, buenas noches, Cass-

-Buenas noches, Dean-

Bajo del auto con lo que él creía era la sonrisa más estúpida en todo el planeta y con rapidez camino hasta la entrada del hotel. Espero que el ascensor llegara hasta el vestíbulo y mientras lo hacía noto que le había llegado un mensaje al móvil.

_"Cariño, no me esperes a dormir, el doctor Monroe me ofreció su habitación de huéspedes, te amo"_

Confundido Castiel miro la hora y notando que faltaba muy poco para la 1 de la mañana, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado con Dean tanto tiempo, la felicidad dio paso a un profundo sentimiento de culpa, no es que le hubiese sido infiel al pelirrojo pero no podía negar que al lado de Dean había olvidado todo y eso incluía a Mark, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Cass entro notando que estaba rodeado de relucientes espejos, pulso el numero de su piso y se acomodo contra la pared del fondo observando su reflejo repetido muchas veces sintiéndose terriblemente solo, en ese momento que mas necesitaba a Mark este no estaba a su lado, quiso llamarlo pero cuando iba a presionar una tecla se arrepintió y volvió a guardar el celular en su chaqueta. La puerta se abrió indicando que ya habían llegado al piso donde estaba la habitación del castaño.

Guiado por las luces que venían desde el exterior, llego hasta la cama sin mayores contratiempos y sin desvestirse se tendió sobre ella, quedándose mirando el techo tratando de sacar de su cabeza todo lo que pudiera recordarle en lo más mínimo al de ojos verdes pero su corazón estaba jugando sucio, a cada segundo en vez de vaciarse, su cabeza se llenaba de todo lo que podía recordar sobre Dean Winchester: su mirada, sus ojos, su risa... incluso recordó su aroma, odiaba sentirse así pues era como traicionar a Mark pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma, giro en la cama tratando que el sueño lo alcanzara para así poder huir del rubio, cerró los ojos lo que podría jurar fueron solo unos segundos y cuando los abrió vio acostado frente a él al mayor de los hermanos Winchester, Dean lo observaba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su apetitosa boca

– ¡D-Dean! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?– Se incorporo rápidamente mientras el otro giraba para mirarlo mejor – ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Alguien te vio? si alguna persona te ve podrían pensar... –

– ¿Podrían pensar que estas engañando a tu novio? – Rio Dean levantándose lo suficiente para atrapar a Cass en un abrazo – ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido esta noche para mí... teniéndote tan cerca y sin poder tocarte?–

–Dean, por favor, detente... tu y yo sabemos que no quieres esto de verdad– alejar al rubio estaba siendo verdaderamente difícil y no solo por el hecho que a todas luces era más fuerte que Castiel sino también porque este último había anhelado desde hace años que ese abrazo sucediera y no solo se quedara en sus fantasías.

Dean oculto la cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro aspirando el olor de Cass que suspiro por esa acción y dejando todos sus temores de lado lo abrazo también dejándose caer sobre las almohadas, acaricio el cabello del otro, tan corto que le produjo una suave sensación en los dedos, Dean volvió a apretarse un poco más contra el suspirando su nombre.

–Dean... ¿sabes que esto esta terriblemente mal, no? – murmuro depositando un beso sobre su frente –pero... no quiero parar–

–Yo tampoco quiero, Cass– respondió el de ojos verdes alejándose perezosamente de el –pero nadie nos está viendo, nadie va a saber nunca lo que pasara entre nosotros–

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que nos mantendremos escondidos siempre? – aquello fue como recibir un golpe bajo, Dean le estaba diciendo que no quería que nadie supiera que estaban juntos o por lo menos eso le había pareció a él-

–Cass, sabes cómo tratan a los homosexuales no quiero que la gente vaya hablando de mi a mis espaldas– Castiel no podía creer que de verdad estuviera oyendo eso, sabía que la gente era cruel pero lo era más vivir de una mentira muy bien lo entendía el mismo ya que había tenido que vivir una desde la primera vez que acepto que lo que sentía por Dean Winchester era más que amistad

–No quiero ocultarme de nadie, Dean, no estoy haciendo nada malo– se sentía tremendamente decepcionado, alejo los brazos del rubio para ponerse de pie mientras este lo observaba con una ceja levantada –comprendo que tu tengas miedo pero yo no voy a ocultarme, si tú me quieres vas a... –

–Ese es el problema, Cass, yo no te quiero–

Castiel abrió los ojos mientras su mente comenzaba a asimilar lentamente que aquellas dolorosas palabras que Dean había pronunciado eran solamente un mal sueño, miro el reloj que estaba en la mesilla de noche descubriendo que solo había dormido unas cuantas horas, se llevo una mano a la cara cubriéndose los ojos descubriendo que estaba empapado en sudor, consciente de que si se quedaba con esa ropa iba a agarrar una neumonía, se levanto del lecho y camino hacia el baño deseando que el agua caliente se llevara el sudor y de paso también su corazón roto.

El doctor Monroe había sido para él como un segundo padre y cuando este lo invito a cenar no pudo negarse, busco en su maleta un traje para tan especial ocasión y entre tanto se vestía Castiel entro a la habitación

– ¿Vas a salir, Mark? – pregunto el moreno acercándose para arreglarle la corbata que el de pelo rojo inútilmente intentaba anudar –veo que tu y las corbatas todavía no se llevan bien–

–No necesito aprender a anudarlas, para eso te tengo a ti– sonrió coqueto el pelirrojo pasando sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Castiel atrayéndolo para comenzar un apasionado beso, lamio sus labios logrando arrancarle un gemido que aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su boca, mientras le devoraba los labios sus manos no se mantuvieron inmóviles, bajo por sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho que acaricio con movimientos suaves, una de sus manos bajo por su estomago hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón pero aquella mano no se detuvo ahí sino que continuo su recorrido hasta palpar la entrepierna del ojiazul que dio un pequeño saltito al notar los movimientos de Mark sobre su miembro.

–Castiel ¿algún día me dejaras hacerte el amor?– susurro en su oreja obteniendo un jadeo del moreno–no te imaginas lo mucho que te deseo–

–Ya lo sabes... Mark... no me siento preparado todavía– susurro a su vez el ojiazul recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y con su mano alejo la que Mark tenia sobre su entrepierna –lo siento por favor, perdóname–

–Castiel... no hay nada que perdonar, sé que cuando llegue el momento correcto lo sabrás pero por ahora será mejor que olvidemos este tema o se me hará tarde para ir a cenar con el doctor Monroe– pese a decir eso continuaron abrazados varios segundos más y solo se separaron cuando comenzó a oírse el sonido del teléfono del hotel –cariño ¿puedes contestar tu? creo que es para avisar que llego mi taxi–

El moreno descolgó el teléfono y mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con los funcionarios de la recepción, Mark se dirigió al baño feliz de haberse separado a tiempo de su novio o tendría un pequeño problema en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se mojo la cara y se aplico el perfume que Castiel le había obsequiado en navidad, cuando salió del baño, el moreno traía puesta su gabardina y miraba distraído por la ventana

– ¿Era mi taxi o el tuyo?– pregunto cogiendo su chaqueta de la cama, Castiel se giro mirándolo un poco ausente –¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien?–

–N-No, no es nada... solo estaba pensando en una tontería – le sonrió volviendo a acercársele para arreglarle la corbata que se había vuelto a torcer después del beso que compartieran –bien ya estás listo, ve y diviértete, si tienes algún inconveniente mándame un mensaje–

–Sí, mamá... intentare llegar antes del toque de queda– rio antes de besarle en la mejilla, como siempre hacia cuando se despedía de el –tu también diviértete, ese amigo tuyo parece un tipo agradable, sería bueno que cenáramos los tres ¿no? –

– ¿Los tres?... no creo que Dean acepte pero se lo preguntare– murmuro un poco nervioso cambiando de tema –un taxi te está esperando abajo, así que debes apresurarte, adiós envíale saludos de mi parte al doctor–

–Por supuesto, nos vemos–

Mark abandono la habitación para dirigirse al ascensor y un rato después abordaba el taxi que lo conduciría a las afueras de Lawrence a un sector residencial a todas luces para gente que tenía varios ceros en sus cuentas corrientes. El automóvil se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa de estilo colonial rodeada por una verja que dejaba ver un jardín muy bien cuidado, después de tocar el timbre se quedo un rato admirando las muchas flores que ahí crecían, se acerco para mirar un poco mejor una de las flores que se encontraba más próxima a la reja y que exhibía un hermoso color azul que le hizo recordar los ojos de Castiel.

–Ese es un ejemplar muy raro, no crecen en cualquier lugar y debes ser muy cuidadoso al tratarlas o se marchitaran hagas lo que hagas– Mark sonrió, descubriendo de inmediato al único hombre que podía mantener su atención con un tema tan poco interesante para el cómo eran los cuidados de las flores –bienvenido, Mark, esperaba que trajeras a tu novia–

–Mi pareja tenía un compromiso al que no podía renunciar, pero le envía sus saludos, doctor Monroe– el hombre lo miro con una sonrisa condescendiente mientras se acercaba a la puerta para dejar entrar a su ex alumno –pero espero que mi presencia sea lo suficientemente agradable para usted–

–No has cambiado en nada, ven pasa, te presentare a mi esposa y a mi hija, ya te hable de Maggie antes ¿no? – el pelirrojo siguió al hombre hacia el interior de la casa mientras le comentaba algunas cosas más sobre su formidable jardín. Al entrar a la casa una mujer vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido color lavanda salió a su encuentro

–Tú debes ser Mark, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Margaret pero puedes llamarme Maggie– Mark estrecho la mano que la mujer le extendía –cenaremos dentro de un rato espero que le guste el pollo al estilo thai–

–Por supuesto, hace mucho que no lo probaba me alegra saber que podre probar la comida que tan amablemente usted preparo– respondió con una sonrisa picara logrando sacarle una carcajada a la mujer que se alejo hacia la que Mark suponía era la cocina, se quedo charlando un rato mas con el doctor hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la entrada les hizo saber que alguien había llegado, se oyeron unos tacones acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban y pronto apareció en el umbral una joven mujer, muy guapa vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta color negro, sin olvidar los zapatos de altísimos tacones que llevaba puestos. Mark noto como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies al reconocer a la mujer que al notar su presencia paso del desconcierto a una expresión muy parecida a la de un depredador frente a su presa.

–Te presento a mi hija Ruby... cariño él es Mark Williams– hizo las presentaciones el doctor sin darse por enterado de las miradas que estaban cruzando la morena y Mark –el era uno de mis alumnos cuando era profesor en la universidad ¿recuerdas?–

–Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, papá, eso fue antes de que tuvieras la genial idea de venir a vivir a esta aburrida ciudad– con paso decidido la mujer recorrió la distancia que la separaba de ambos hombres –Buenas noches, soy Ruby Monroe, estoy a tu entera disposición–

–Lo mismo digo– el pelirrojo vacilo unos segundos antes de darle la mano a la pelinegra y cuando soltó su mano pudo jurar que ella le acaricio el dorso de la mano – ¿Dónde está el baño?–

Suspirando pesadamente Mark se sentó en la orilla de la tina mientras trataba que su calma habitual se hiciera presente pero por más que lo intento no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso, nada más recordar que dentro de un rato tendría que cenar junto a la mujer que por poco arruinara el resto de su vida, volvió a hacer un pequeño ejercicio de respiración, se levanto de aquella fría superficie y se acerco al lavabo para mojarse la cara, no podía cambiar el pasado pero no podía arrepentirse de ello, después de todo el pasado es solo eso ,algo que se supone no debería interferir en el ahora, pensó bajando a la sala.


	7. Soñando con ojos azules

Mark camino hacia el comedor donde ya se oían risas de parte del padre de la mujer que en ese momento parecía estar imitando a alguien que él no conocía.

–Vaya muchacho, te tardaste demasiado, pensé que te habías enfermado–

–Lo siento, me quede distraído mirando sus pinturas– contesto tratando que su rostro no transparentara los nervios que sentía –me muero de hambre–

–Pues eso puede resolverse fácilmente toma asiento al lado de mi hija, Maggie servirá la comida en unos segundos–

La cena transcurrió en total calma, el doctor Monroe interrogo a Mark sobre su trabajo y sus pacientes, contándole el también sobre sus propios enfermos y riendo con las anécdotas que ambos relataban, la señora Monroe y su hija participaban de vez en cuando en la charla aunque muy poco tiempo pues la mayoría del tiempo conversaban entre ellas. Pronto la única sirvienta de la casa comenzó a servir el postre que consistía en un trozo de tarta de cerezas que todos alabaron ,terminado la cena la familia y su invitado se dirigieron a la sala para continuar charlando mientras bebían café, a esas alturas el pelirrojo había recuperado parte de su tranquilidad al ver que Ruby actuaba como si de verdad no lo conociera pero aquella tranquilidad duro lo que dura un suspiro, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y pronto el reloj marco las doce.

–Hace tiempo que no teníamos un invitado tan agradable, ni siquiera note que había pasado tanto tiempo– rio la señora Monroe antes que un bostezo interrumpiera su risa –Supongo que mi hora de dormir paso hace mucho ¿no? –

– ¿Se quedara a dormir aquí, Mark? – cuestiono el doctor mirando al pelirrojo con un gesto que le hizo recordar sus días como estudiante. Ruby lo observaba desde el otro lado de la sala mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita que tenía a su lado

–Pues, aun no es tan tarde y de seguro mi pareja va a preocuparse si no llego a dormir– aquello no tenia buena pinta, no quería quedar mal con uno de los hombres que mas respetaba en su vida pero tampoco quería quedarse más tiempo bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer.

–Mark ya no eres un niño, solo llámala y dile que vas a pasar la noche aquí porque es tarde, estoy segura que ella va a pensar lo mismo que mi padre– la morena sonrió al terminar de hablar pues sabía que había dado en el clavo, Mark no podía negar algo tan lógico pero aun así quiso jugar su última carta.

–La llamare para estar seguro– imitando la sonrisa de la mujer, Mark se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba y se alejo hacia la ventana para tener un poco mas de privacidad aunque sabía que había tres pares de ojos a su espalda siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Castiel, soy yo…– el ojiazul contesto casi inmediatamente

–Hola ¿Mark? ¿Sucede algo? – La voz de su novio sonaba un poco nerviosa– estoy con Dean, bebiendo unas cervezas–

–Eeh... no, no pasa nada pero es tarde así que el doctor me propuso que pasara aquí la noche, lo confirmare y te aviso ¿bien? Nos vemos –

–Sí, adiós–

–Te amo–

–Yo también–

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro resignado, Castiel parecía estar divirtiéndose y no iba a ser él el que lo arruinara después de todo, Ruby, no parecía la misma chica que conociera durante sus últimos años de universidad, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaban todavía sentados los dueños de la casa mirando como si no hubiesen estado pendientes de cada una de sus palabras.

–Creo que aceptare su ofrecimiento–

–Es una suerte, porque tenía pensado hablar contigo sobre algo que podría ser muy beneficioso para ambos–

La propuesta del doctor Monroe no era algo nuevo para Mark, él quería que el más joven aceptara el ofrecimiento de una farmacéutica para que el participase en la fase de pruebas de una nueva droga que, según las palabras de Monroe iba a "revolucionar el tratamiento de la obesidad" y lo único que debía hacer Mark seria buscar pacientes que quisieran ser operados por un costo mínimo.

–Creo que me estoy perdiendo una parte si no lo recuerda, yo soy cirujano no un nutricionista o algo por el estilo–

–Mi querido muchacho, eso lo sé muy bien pero tu operas personas que no están satisfechas con su cuerpo, lo que realmente necesitamos es que tu le hables a "esos" pacientes de este nuevo medicamento–

–No me parece algo muy ético, además, hasta donde sé, ese "medicamento" no ha sido perfeccionado, no quiero que mi nombre se vea asociado si algo sale mal– Mark confiaba mucho en el doctor pero no al límite de poner en riesgo su carrera, eso era algo que no volvería a suceder jamás –lo siento pero mi respuesta es no, lo único que le pediré es que nuestra amistad no se vea afectada por esto–

–Es una lástima pero no tienes de que preocuparte, yo no mezclo mi vida privada con la laboral... además, tienes razón es mejor no cometer imprudencias cuando tu carrera apenas está comenzando– el hombre comenzó a reír –eso guárdatelo para cuando estés tan viejo, como yo que no te importe y puedas retirarte tranquilamente–

–No creo que usted sea tan viejo como para retirarse– rio también el pelirrojo –¿qué cree usted, Maggie? –

–Lo único que creo es que a mi esposo se le subió el vino a la cabeza– respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie – vámonos a dormir... Ruby, cariño, muéstrale a Mark la habitación de huéspedes... porque usted va a quedarse ¿no, Mark? –

–Yo todavía no... –

–Claro que se quedara, no te preocupes mamá... yo me encargo de el– dijo la pelinegra interrumpiéndolo, Mark iba a quejarse cuando vio a la joven mujer hacerle un gesto para que guardase silencio –ustedes vayan a dormir, concuerdo contigo al decir que papá bebió demasiado– el aludido iba a decir algo cuando al señora Monroe lo saco prácticamente arrastrándolo de la sala

–Tu papá no parecía ebrio ni nada por el estilo, no entiendo porque... –

–¿Lo tratamos así? créeme Mark el está bien, es obvio que está un poco ebrio y lo sé porque no logro convencerte , si hubiese estado sobrio no hubieses logrado negarte– la mujer se puso de pie y camino hacia el sillón que antes ocuparan sus padres para tomar asiento allí, le dio unos golpecitos al lugar vacio a su lado indicándole al pelirrojo que se sentara con ella –ven aquí, pensé que no volvería a verte en mucho tiempo, hay tanto que decirnos ¿sabías que voy a casarme? –

–Me gustaría saber quién es el incauto que quiere meterse en la jaula de los leones–

–Todavía estamos enojados por lo que paso hace tanto tiempo ¿no? – La mujer le dedico una sonrisa mientras se revolvía un mechón de cabello entre los dedos –Deberías dejar el pasado donde está, no querríamos que volviera a enturbiar esta apacible vida–

–¿Hace tanto tiempo? no me jodas, Ruby, eso no paso hace treinta o diez años... el pobre chico murió hace solo 8 años, no sé porque no te sientes culpable si tu... –

–Déjame recordarte que tu eres tan culpable como yo, además le dije al idiota que no era seguro que se tomara tantas, si el muy imbécil se creyó superman solo fue culpa suya... después de todo si consumes éxtasis debes estar preparado para las consecuencias nosotros solo se lo vendimos, lo demás es responsabilidad del cliente no del proveedor–

–Eres una maldita perra sin alma– gruño Mark dando tres pasos para sentarse a su lado – ¿lo sabías? –

–Yo también te amo, cariño– rio la morena echándose a reír bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

-o-

El rubio se alegraba de que nadie estuviese viéndole en ese momento, ciertamente no había nada más natural en el mundo que un hombre joven se despertase con una erección después de una noche plagada de sueños húmedos pues aunque Dean repitiese una y mil veces que para el Castiel solo era un amigo su cabeza había estado llena de ideas, algunas más descabelladas que otras pero todas tenían algo en común: Castiel, el castaño estaba en cada una de ellas, despertó varias veces durante la madrugada bañado en sudor y con el cuerpo caliente mientras trataba de explicarse por todos los medios posibles porque estaba pasándole aquello aunque no logro (o no quiso) conocer la respuesta, en cada uno de los sueños sucedía casi lo mismo, empezaban con el beso que había imaginado que el ojiazul le daba aunque aquello no paraba ahí pues notaba como las manos del otro comenzaban a bajar por su cuerpo tanteando ,buscando los lugares que lo hacían gemir por el placer, Cass abandonaba su boca para besar su cuello alternando besos y mordiscos suaves que pronto derribaron cada una de las barreras que Dean construyera a lo largo de los años para poder defenderse de aquellos sentimientos que lo asaltaban cuando pensaba en el moreno, pronto se encontró disfrutando del momento tomando la mano de Castiel para ponerla sobre el gran bulto de su entrepierna para que notase lo que podía hacerle, el de ojos azules lo observo con una sonrisa que le lleno de mariposas el estomago al otro, volvieron a besarse esta vez abandonándose a la pasión, la mano de Cass apretó por encima del pantalón maravillándose por su tamaño y grosor, lo froto un poco obteniendo mas gemidos.

–Tócame sin ropa– se escucho decir Dean mientras se abría el pantalón y lo bajaba hasta sus muslos revelándole su erección a Cass que se quedo mirándola como si aquello fuese lo más hermoso del mundo, estiro una mano hacia el tocándolo con suavidad como si temiese que pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento, Winchester lo miraba un poco divertido porque el otro lo tenía agarrado demasiado suave y decir "demasiado suave" no estaba lejos de la verdad, conocía muy bien su cuerpo como para saber que necesitaba un agarre más apretado –Te voy a mostrar como lo hace un verdadero profesional– le susurro bajito poniendo su mano sobre la suya instándolo a que apretara un poco mas y con un gemido Dean sintió como el otro obedecía –ahora hazlo lento... s-si, justo así... –

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire frio de la noche, estaban sentados en una banca en el parque ,en un sitio en que cualquiera podría verlos haciendo algo considerado como un acto contra la moral y si no se equivocaba podrían enviarlos a la cárcel pero eso no le importo ni un poco a Dean cuando Castiel sumo al movimiento de su mano un beso que por poco le roba todo el oxigeno al rubio, si había un cielo tenía que parecerse a eso, sin abandonar la mano de Cass, Dean empezó a agitar sus caderas todo lo que podía contra esa cálida mano que había empezado a moverse más rápido gracias al liquido pre-seminal que su miembro había comenzado a gotear, luego de los primeros movimientos el rubio gemía y gruñía tratando de obtener más fricción de esa mano y Castiel cumplió su deseo agitando más rápido su erección al mismo tiempo que le clavaba los dientes en el cuello, sintió dolor y placer al mismo tiempo en una mezcla tan perfecta que termino corriéndose entre los dedos del castaño y aun se encontraría en las nubes del post-orgasmo de no ser por la inesperada alarma de su despertador que se hizo oír por toda la habitación, de un golpe envió al despertador al suelo logrando que se callara.

–Demonios... soy un degenerado– susurro notando que no había sido la mano de Castiel la que lo masturbara, levanto su mano todavía manchada con aquella blanquecina sustancia que se escurría entre sus dedos, había tenido un sueño húmedo con un hombre, más específicamente con su mejor amigo y eso no le gusto nada.

Tratando de no manchar las sabanas (todavía más) se levanto y camino hacia la ducha desprendiéndose del pijama y la ropa interior en el camino, abrió la llave del agua fría quedándose bajo el chorro como casi auto castigo por haber soñado de esa forma con el ojiazul. Cogió el gel de baño y poniéndose una buena cantidad en la mano se enjabono a conciencia tratando de borrar de su cuerpo y su mente uno de los mejores orgasmos que había sentido hace mucho. Salió de su casa y subiendo a su amado impala se dirigió a su trabajo con la firme intención de meterse de lleno en cualquier cosa para no tener que pensar en lo que había soñado pero su mente tenía otros planes la muy desgraciada le hacía relacionar todo con el moreno: encendió la radio en una emisora cualquiera pero la apago de un manotazo nada más oír a Elton Jhon cantando "Blue eyes" , cuando bajo del auto, en el estacionamiento de su trabajo miro casualmente el cielo donde un montón de nubes parecían presagiar tormenta aunque él lo único que pudo ver fue el perfil de Castiel, furioso cerró la puerta con un portazo arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

–Mi amor, no es contigo– le murmuro al coche acariciando el capo –todo es culpa de Sam por invitar a Castiel–

–Sabes que el auto no va a contestarte ¿verdad? – Dean conocía esa voz a la perfección, la había oído desde que tenía memoria o eso le gustaba decir a él para hacer enfadar a Bobby haciéndolo parecer más viejo de lo que en verdad era–Pero si lo hace ya se con quien podrás asistir a la boda de Sam–

–Seria una suerte si mi nena comenzara a hablar, estoy seguro que sería más fácil que tratar con un humano–

– ¿Debo suponer que tienes problemas amorosos? eso si que no lo esperaba– el hombre sonrió caminando hacia quien consideraba como un hijo, Dean no tenia buena cara algo realmente raro pues el joven siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

–Podría esperarlo de cualquiera ¿pero de ti? francamente muchacho, tú no eres de los que necesita demasiado– Bobby se quito la gastada gorra y la sacudió contra su pierna

–Así que... ¿Quién es la mujer que te tiene con esa cara? –

–Vamos, tu y yo sabemos que este tipo de charlas no va bien con nosotros, tú no eres la madre preocupada de que a su hijita vayan a romperle el corazón y no soy la adolescente que se enamoro del capitán del equipo de futbol– trato de bromear el rubio fracasando al ver la mirada del otro –no puedo hablar de esto contigo, Bobby, no por lo menos ahora... quiero aclararme–

–Veo que te ha dado con fuerza pero tienes razón a ninguno nos van estas conversaciones así que solo te diré una cosa: el amor duele, muchacho, a veces más que cualquier cosa pero es algo que no podemos eludir y lo mejor es dejarse llevar... bueno, a veces–

–Qué lindo, Bobby, es un gran consejo ¿nos damos el abrazo ahora o lo dejamos para después? –

–Eres un idiota... ven vamos de una buena vez, Ash todavía tiene problemas con la camioneta de Sanders – rio el viejo ajustándose la gorra antes de darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro al rubio que lo siguió al interior del taller

–Esta maldita cosa tiene algo contra mí, estoy completamente seguro que quiere que su dueño me mate– se quejo Ash nada más ver entrar a su jefe junto a Dean, se estaba limpiando las manos con un trapo que luego le lanza al parabrisas de la camioneta –ya veras, te enviare a una chatarrería–

–Hey, no amenaces a los clientes eso no es buena publicidad– Dean se acerco con una sonrisa feliz de encontrar algo que mantuviera su mente alejado de cierto castaño –te voy a mostrar como lo hace un verdadero profesional–

Sin darse cuenta había repetido las mismas palabras que le dijera a Castiel en su sueño, sintió como su cara enrojecía nada más recordar el contexto en el que las pronunciara pero no podía ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas o pronto tendría un gran bulto sospechoso en su pantalón que le daría una idea equivocada a su compañero, no es que pensara que a Ash le atrajeran los hombres pero estaba seguro que al otro no le agradaría la idea de ver a un hombre empalmado tan cerca del, ni a él le gustaría, bueno, si fuese Castiel y si solo estuviese cubierto con su gabardina no le desagradaría tanto... espera ¿había pensado que sería agradable ver al ojiazul casi totalmente desnudo? Dean se maldijo cien veces mientras trataba de sacar de su cabeza aquella imagen pero volvía a verla una y otra vez. La voz de Ash lo saco de su abismo personal devolviéndolo al presente

–Amigo te ves como si te hubieran embargado el auto–

–No digas tonterías, estoy perfectamente ahora pongamos manos a la obra o Sanders te arrancara las pelotas–

Sin perder más tiempo Dean camino hacia el automóvil tratando de pensar en Bujías y no en el hermoso, sexy deseable cuerpo de Cass... vale, tenía que parar de una vez.


	8. Un beso es un tal vez

Los días que quedaban antes de su matrimonio se estaban yendo con rapidez Sam había pedido un receso en la universidad así que no tenía mucho que hacer salvo estudiar por su propia cuenta o encargarse de algunos asuntos de la boda por lo que estaba aburridísimo o eso se decía a sí mismo a la vez que miraba por tercera vez la pantalla de su celular donde podía verse el mensaje de texto que le llegara hacia solo unos segundos.

"_¿Qué haces, grandulón? te invito una cerveza"_

El pelilargo se acomodo mejor en el sillón intentando creer que eso de verdad no estaba pasándole pero ahí estaba uno de los muchos mensajes que había recibido de Gabriel Miller, el primero lo había recibido apenas se bajo del auto de su hermano el mismo día que el rubio le ofreciese un lugar para la fiesta de su boda con un precio que todavía no creía, el primer mensaje había sido normal: Gabriel le preguntaba si tenían contratado el servicio de Catering pues si no el podía ofrecérselo por otro pequeñísimo costo adicional, Sam supuso que eso era normal así que le contesto diciéndole que eso tenía que hablarlo directamente con la planeadora que Ruby había contratado.

"_Está bien, le dejare el trabajo sucio a Anna"_

Sam rio nada más ver su contestación pues él tampoco quería meterse demasiado en la planeación de la boda, Dean se burlaría eternamente de él y ya bastante tenía con su enojo por querer casarse con Ruby, le envió el numero de la planeadora de bodas seguro que allí terminaría todo pero menos de un minuto después su celular volvió a brillar, señal que había llegado un nuevo mensaje.

"_Me entere que Anna le echo el ojo a tu hermano, vaya mujer sin gusto"_

Nada más terminar de leer Sam soltó una carcajada que retumbo por la casa, luego de ver la relación entre ambos rubios tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que Dean y Gabriel parecían detestarse aunque no sabía porque ,Sam conocía a todos los amigos de su hermano mayor y podía jurar que nunca había visto a Miller por su casa.

"_Debo suponer que no eres amigo de mi hermano ¿verdad?"_

Presiono la tecla para enviar el mensaje mientras se preguntaba si recibiría una respuesta

"_No creo que él me considere de esa forma, yo lo intente pero creo que no le agrado mucho mi broma"_

Sam busco en su memoria algo que le hubiese dicho su hermano sobre Gabriel pero no pudo encontrar nada, la curiosidad lo estaba matando así que se arriesgo a preguntar.

"_¿Que broma le hiciste a Dean?"_

Un minuto después tuvo su respuesta y por fin pudo entender porque su hermano odiaba al otro rubio.

"_Un día le arroje un globo lleno con jugo de pescado, su cara al oler su ropa fue graciosísima pero verlo siendo perseguido por un montón de gatos callejeros fue el puto cielo"_

El menor de los Winchester tuvo que admitir que esa había sido una broma pesada pero no podía parar de reír y menos al recordar que hacía varios años Dean había llegado a casa oliendo como si lo hubiesen arrojado a un contenedor de basura, cuando su padre le pregunto que le había pasado el rubio solo se quedo callado.

"_Eres muy malo, Gabriel, entiendo porque mi hermano te odia si tú me hicieses algo así también te detestaría"_

Había sido honesto, pese a que Dean se comportase a veces como un verdadero imbécil no se merecía eso, además, estaba el hecho que Dean era alérgico a los gatos.

"_Yo jamás haría algo que hiciera que tú me odiaras"_

Sam tuvo que leer aquellas palabras por lo menos diez veces antes de comprender lo que decían, no era un idioma extranjero ni tampoco estaban en clave, eran la pura verdad pero aun así no podía entenderlas y tampoco podía entender porque se había sentido tan feliz con "esas" palabras.

"_Debo resolver unos asuntos de la boda luego hablamos"_

Si, Sam se había sentido feliz durante unos segundos pero lo que siguió a aquella dicha fue un gran temor, Sam Winchester se sentía asustado de aquel cosquilleo en su estomago.

Se mantuvo alejado de su teléfono por lo menos durante todo el día, preparo su almuerzo y durmió una siesta y volvió a sus estudios hasta que dieron las siete de la tarde momento que aprovecho para ir a la cocina para buscar una manzana y cuando volvía a la sala miro el lugar donde había dejado su celular notando que en ese momento la pantalla había comenzado a brillar indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje, Sam se acerco con lentitud ,inseguro sobre mirar pero rápidamente cambio de parecer al recordar que no solo Gabriel podía mandarle un mensaje y un tanto asustado cogió el teléfono rogando por no haberse perdido un mensaje importante de su novia situación que irremediablemente lo hubiese llevado a cinco días de abstinencia sexual y es que la morena podía controlarlo muy bien cuando le negaba sexo, nada mas mirar la bandeja de entrada supo que tenía una buena y una mala noticia: la buena era que no tenia absolutamente ningún mensaje de su futura esposa pero en vez de preocuparse por eso algo mas capto toda su atención ya que tenia por lo menos quince mensajes de Gabriel y la mala noticia era que en vez de molestarse eso hizo latir su corazón de la misma forma en que lo hiciera la primera vez que vio al rubio.

"_Aunque creo que puedo equivocarme, al parecer ya hice algo para que me odiaras"_

Ese era el mensaje más largo de todos ,los otros catorce eran lo mismo, bueno, significaban lo mismo pues Gabriel le había enviado "lo siento" en catorce idiomas distintos, pronto Sam se encontró sonriendo para sí mismo pues en su vida nadie mas había sido tan tierno y preocupado a la vez con él, ni siquiera Ruby lo había sido, ella era más ruda y más explosiva, tanto que a veces el pelilargo se preguntaba si no estaba cometiendo un error al casarse tal como su hermano le repetía constantemente pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le recordaba cuanto quería casarse con "esa" mujer y al final nada pasaba mas allá de una rara confusión.

"_Espero que me hayas perdonado ya, se cayó internet y no tengo ningún diccionario a mano"_

El menor de los Winchester se echo a reír un buen rato por la sinceridad de Gabriel y rápidamente redacto una respuesta:

"_Te ayudaría con eso pero solo soy un simple estudiante de derecho lo único que podría hacer es ayudarte a redactar una demanda contra mí por obligarte a buscar un diccionario"_

Se pregunto, mientras lo enviaba, si el otro rubio comprendería su mensaje y o se enfadaría por no haber contestado los mensajes anteriores.

"_Está bien, te demandare, le pediré al juez que te condene a acompañarme a beber algo hoy por la noche"_

Desde esa noche ya habían pasado por lo menos dos días y Sam se sentía interiormente agradecido por tener a alguien con quien hablar de cualquier cosa sin tener que oír regaños como los de su hermano mayor.

" _¿Pasas por mi? ¿O quieres que yo vaya por ti?"_

Pasaron solo veinte segundos antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

"_Yo voy por ti, Sam Winchester"_

El corazón le dio un salto dentro del pecho, el mensaje de Gabriel parecía tener un doble sentido pero él no quiso saber de nada de eso. Le envió una respuesta afirmativa al rubio y cogiendo su chaqueta espero a oír la bocina del auto de Gabriel lo cual sucedió unos veinte minutos después, Sam salió de su casa mirando con un poco de asombro el lujoso auto en el que el rubio había llegado.

– ¿Qué te parece? es un lamborghini último modelo–

–Es un auto impresionante, debe ser muy costoso–

–La verdad es que si, a diferencia de tu hermano yo no me monto en cualquier carcacha... aunque este auto tiene un solo problema– Gabriel espero a que Sam rodeara el auto y ocupara el asiento a su lado antes de seguir hablando –no tiene asientos traseros–

–Así veo pero todavía no entiendo cual es el problema–

–Si tengo sexo en este auto va a ser un gran desafío– rio el rubio mirando al menor que también sonrió – ¿te imaginas? voy a terminar con el cráneo roto–

Gabriel encendió el motor, mientras Sam se ponía el cinturón de seguridad el automóvil acelero, el pelilargo se distrajo mirando por la ventanilla lo rápido que iban sin siquiera darse cuenta que a su lado Gabriel lo miraba cada vez que el camino se lo permitía.

Se sentía extraño y no porque estuviese tratando de seducir a otro hombre porque si había que ser sinceros no era el primero con el que lo hacía, conocía a alguien que le llamaba la atención, lo seducía hasta que prácticamente su "presa" se le ofrecía voluntariamente y luego venia el final pues Gabriel no creía en el "y vivieron felices para siempre" no, para él no existía un futuro más allá después de una noche de sexo, a él solo le gustaba divertirse, no le interesaban las relaciones duraderas, ni las parejas formales... a su lado, Sam, lo miro con una sonrisa aun ignorante de la verdad tras la sonrisa que ahora Gabriel le estaba ofreciendo.

-O-

Dean miro la pantalla de su ordenador todavía sin creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí estaba Castiel de pie junto a una de las actrices mejor pagadas del momento y que él personalmente consideraba una de las más ardientes que había visto en su vida... el moreno parecía incomodo y eso lo hizo sonreír, si el estuviese en su lugar tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero como estamos hablando de Castiel Novak podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Después del trabajo había conducido directo a su casa con la firme idea de averiguar un poco más de la vida de Cass lejos de él y lo que averiguo lo dejo sin habla. Cuando escucho en el restaurante hablar a Jo sobre lo famoso que era el ojiazul, francamente no había creído ni una palabra pero en ese instante supo que se había equivocado, Castiel si era famoso aunque no como las estrellas que fotografiaba ,lo era lo suficiente como para tener un grupo de fanáticas (y había que decirlo: fanáticos) en un sitio de internet llamado "Tumblr" ,Dean no podía creer la cantidad de fotos sobre un fotógrafo pero secretamente el rubio se sintió feliz de no ser el único hombre que pensara que Castiel era guapísimo, ahí estaban los muchos comentarios que acompañaban a aquellas fotos:

"Castiel es tan hermoso"

"Sus ojos son increíbles"

"El debería ser el que este frente al lente de la cámara y no tras ella"

"Sus labios son tan asdfghjklñasxdfghjklkjhgfdsdf"

Bien, eso ultimo no lo había entendido pero si entendía bien las sensaciones que el ojiazul provocaba pues durante los dos últimos días había estado huyendo o tratando de huir de ellas, desde aquel sueño que tuvo con el castaño su mente y cuerpo se habían puesto de acuerdo para poner en evidencia que era un total mentiroso cada vez que decía que consideraba a Cass solo como un amigo porque para ser honestos ¿Qué clase de amigo se excita viendo fotos de su mejor amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo se masturba imaginando su rostro en éxtasis? Dean Winchester quería conocer la respuesta porque se sentía irremediablemente perdido frente a sus propios sentimientos, lo único de lo que estaba claramente seguro de sentir era asco de si mismo pero a pesar de todo lo que detestaba esas sensaciones no podía huir de ellas, noto como su mano bajaba por su estomago acariciando suavemente su entrepierna estaba sentado cómodamente en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y la computadora sobre las piernas.

Bajando un poco más en la página se encontró con algunas fotografías que le habían tomado a Castiel en lo que parecían ser sus vacaciones: estaba en la playa luciendo un sencillo pantalón corto mientras que su torso estaba cubierto por una camisa abierta de estilo hawaiano, el atuendo lo completaba unas gafas negras de sol. Las fotos parecían haber sido tomadas sin que el castaño se hubiera dado cuenta así que supuso que se las habían hecho sus admiradores, en total eran tres imágenes: la primera lo mostraba sentado en la arena mirando hacia el mar, la segunda era casi lo mismo con la única diferencia que Castiel estaba comiendo un helado y la tercera... oh dios! , la ultima foto... Cass se había quitado aquella camisa y estaba adentrándose en el agua, parecía que ya se había estado dando antes un baño pues el pantalón se le apegaba al cuerpo y su abdomen resplandecía bajo el sol ,Dean se dio cuenta que gran parte de su sangre estaba agolpándose en su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que la excitación comenzaba a apoderarse de él, una profunda vergüenza se hizo presente en su pecho, se sentía avergonzado terriblemente avergonzado, las palabras que su padre le dijera estaban grabadas a fuego en su cabeza: "eres un hombre, Dean, compórtate como tal"

Maldijo su cuerpo una y otra vez por traicionarlo a él y a su padre pero no podía luchar contra sí mismo, dejo la computadora a un lado y dirigió una mano a su bragueta, palpo unos segundos el bulto que palpitaba bajo aquella tela antes de liberarlo...

No había visto a Castiel en dos días y el moreno tampoco lo había llamado Dean sospechaba que algo malo estaba pasando pero no se atrevía a llamarlo ya que estaba seguro que si llegaba a oír su voz probablemente todo terminaría de mala forma y eso se lo demostraba el hecho que hacia menos de media hora se había masturbado pensando en él, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas sobre sí mismo y no quería (ni tenía ganas) de resolverlas, lo único de lo que creía estar seguro era que necesitaba a una mujer, una que le hiciera recordar que el era un hombre de verdad.

El bar esa noche parecía más lleno de lo normal pero como hablamos de Dean Winchester los hombres que allí estaban no eran competencia para él y pronto ya tenía tres candidatas para elegir, las tres eran mujeres preciosas muy deseables de verdad pero por fin termino eligiendo a una pelinegra de ojos azules, en ese momento no se dio cuenta que aquella mujer se parecía un poco a la persona de la que estaba tratando de huir o por lo menos eso quiso pensar mientras la mujer se arrimaba mas a él dejándole sentir su suave cuerpo y una delantera que haría palidecer a Pamela Anderson, Dean la cogió de la mano y la saco de allí para llevarla a un sito más cómodo: el asiento trasero de su auto, la morena lo siguió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Hicieron el camino hasta el auto en menos tiempo del pensado pues Dean se juraba a si mismo que apenas tuviera a aquella mujer bajo el todo seria tal y como siempre: la llevaría al cielo del orgasmo y ella le rogaría por mas, todas lo hacían ¿por qué esta vez sería diferente? sin embargo, esta vez sí fue distinta, ahí estaba Dean Winchester, el hombre entre hombres, con una mujer despampanante bajo el, que lo miraba como si fuese el Dios del sexo (porque si lo era) y con una erección inexistente.

Dean se quería morir allí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que nada estaba funcionando y su entrepierna no estaba reaccionando. Rápidamente hizo todo lo que lo excitaba se froto contra la mujer, le acaricio por todos lados, le comió la boca a besos y le pidió que le dijera que él era el mejor hombre que iba a tener pero nada resulto, su pene aun estaba con el cartel de "perdido en acción" y el ojiverde tuvo que aceptar que algo iba muy mal, la mujer bajo el se movió inquieta y lo miro unos segundos escéptica antes de transformar su expresión a una autentica preocupación cuando vio palidecer al rubio

–No puedes ¿verdad? –

– ¿¡Qué!?... c-claro que puedo solo dame un segundo y arreglo…–

–No, no importa… está bien– sonrió la mujer logrando incorporarse para arreglarse la ropa –a muchos hombres les pasa así que no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que no se te para–

La cara de Dean fue todo un poema, se hizo a un lado para que la mujer pudiera irse y se quedo sentado solo en el asiento trasero, las dudas volvieron a carcomerlo, se sentía asustado y no tenía a nadie para que le respondiese qué demonios estaba pasándole, de repente tuvo una idea, una muy descabellada por cierto y como aquel terror lo tenía bien cogido ni se paró a pensar cuando saco el celular de su bolsillo y marco un número

–Cass, necesito tu ayuda– soltó apenas oyó que alguien contestaba –por favor ayúdame–

– ¿Qué?... ¿Dean?... ¿estás bien?– el moreno se oía asustado – ¡¿no estás herido, verdad?! –

–No, no lo estoy pero estoy seguro que hare una locura si no hablo contigo–

– ¿C-como?... dime, aquí estoy–

–No, Cass, esto debe ser en persona ven de inmediato al bar Angel`s Rock Bar y búscame en el estacionamiento–

Dean corto la comunicación sin dejar contestar al otro, sabía que vendría solo tenía que esperar un poco y obtendría una respuesta. Castiel llego en pocos minutos, se notaba que había salido de forma apresurada pues traía la ropa y el cabello algo revueltos, Dean se lo agradeció mentalmente y le hizo una seña para que lo viera

–D-Dime… ¿Qué te p-paso?... – cuestiono el moreno afirmándose en la puerta todavía abierta del auto para tratar de recuperar un poco el oxigeno – ¿estás bien? –

–No, no estoy bien Cass… acaba de sucederme algo terrible– respondió mirando fijamente el rostro del otro preguntándose si sus ojos siempre habían sido así de bonitos pero al mismo tiempo que aquel pensamiento se hizo presente fue desechado rápidamente ya que Dean no necesitaba que su cabeza se llenara de más dudas.

–Dean, por favor, dime que paso– el rubio no tenia buen aspecto y eso asustaba terriblemente a Castiel –estoy aquí, solo dime lo que te preocupa–

–Ya no se me pone dura– Castiel elevo una ceja, Dean había hablado tan bajito que lo único que logro oír fue un murmullo

–Dean, no oí nada, habla más fuerte–

–Ya no se me pone dura– repitió un poco más alto sintiendo como sus orejas se calentaban

– ¿Qué no te gustan las rubias? –

–¡No!... ya no se me pone dura– Cass volvió a mirarlo como si no hubiese podido oír nada y eso era verdad, el Winchester estaba comenzando a sospechar que debía haber llamado a alguien más, su autocontrol no estaba en un buen momento así que decidió intentarlo una vez mas

–Ya no se me pone dura– repitió esta vez un poco más alto, aunque Castiel parecía no haberle oído pues lo miro ladeando la cabeza y aquel gesto hizo que por fin explotara

–¡Maldita sea, Cass! ¡Trato de decirte que no se me pone dura! ¡Es como si mi pene se hubiese ido de vacaciones!-

–Dean, eso es muy normal, he leído en algunos libros que le pasa incluso al hombre mas... –

–No, Cass, yo no soy como esos tipos yo soy Dean Winchester a mi no puede pasarme eso– Castiel suspiro sintiendo que había perdido totalmente el tiempo al preocuparse por el rubio –tenia aquí mismo a la mujer más ardiente del bar y no me paso nada–

–Espera ¿estás diciendo que ibas a hacerlo con una mujer y no pudiste conseguir una erección? –

–Cass, eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte– respondió el ojiverde haciéndole lugar al moreno en el asiento para que se sentara –creo que no me has escuchado–

–Dean ¿hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Algo que pueda estresarte tanto que no logres tener una erección? –

–No lo creo, estoy perfectamente– Castiel soltó un suspiro, interiormente había deseado que lo hiciera a el responsable de su problema pero Dean ni siquiera había pensado en el –ya sabes, quizás solo un poco de stress por el trabajo–

–Ya veo, me alegra haberte ayudado pero para la próxima llama a tu hermano o mejor busca...– Castiel se sentía defraudado iba a ponerse de pie cuando noto que el rubio lo cogía de la mano–Dean... ¿qué pasa ahora?–

–Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa... ¡maldita sea, Cass! viniste aquí y jodiste por completo mi vida– el moreno se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta tratando de comprender lo que Dean le dijera –escúchame, Cass, ahora mismo quisiera arrojarte al suelo y hacerte algo de lo que estoy seguro me arrepentiré... ¡pero ya no se qué demonios hacer! –

Dean había dicho que no sabía qué hacer pero la verdad era que si tenía una idea aproximada sobre lo que quería hacer, tiro del brazo del ojiazul logrando que este cayera sobre su regazo y con la mano que tenia libre lo sujeto por la barbilla, se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes que Dean uniera su boca a la suya, Castiel se quedo en blanco, no esperaba que Dean hiciera eso aunque tampoco se esperaba que le dijera que tenía una especie de disfunción eréctil ,hasta el momento había sido una noche muy extraña.

Pasaron unos segundos en que el moreno no supo qué hacer, su primer amor estaba besándolo y en vez de sentirse extasiado la angustia lo poseyó junto al recuerdo del sueño que había estado atormentándolo, empujo al rubio y a tropezones salió del auto

– ¡Cass! espera un seg...– Dean lo siguió mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco – ¿qué te pasa? yo pensé que tu... –

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!– El ojiverde sin darse cuenta retrocedió un paso, nunca en su vida había visto tan enfadado al otro – ¿¡por qué... por qué me besaste!? –

– ¡¿No es obvio?!... ¡me siento atraído por ti, maldición! – Dean no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando – ¡creí que tu también! ¡Hace cinco años me dijiste...!–

– ¿Q-Qué? no se que tienes en la cabeza que no te hace recordar lo que paso hace cinco años ¡me rechazaste! ¡Te reíste en mi cara!– el rostro de Castiel se había puesto rojo de ira, Dean sabía que cuando eso pasaba la había jodido de verdad – ¿¡crees que iba a esperar cinco años que tú me quisieras!?... pues déjame decirte, Dean ¡estás muy equivocado!–

El ojiverde quiso decir algo pero sin dejarlo hablar siquiera Cass dio media vuelta y se alejo de él. Dean se quedo clavado en aquel lugar no estaba seguro que había pasado exactamente aunque si podía decir que Castiel estaba furioso con él y que el único culpable había sido, como siempre, solo él.


	9. Una historia de segundas oportunidades

Castiel no sabía por dónde iba, tenía los ojos anegados por las lagrimas y cada vez que parpadeaba se hacía mucho peor, odiaba a Dean por hacerle sufrir de la misma forma que lo había hecho cinco años antes y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil, por confiar en el rubio y por sobre todo lo demás se odiaba por seguir queriéndolo, si todavía no estuviera enamorado de él podría haber seguido viviendo su vida tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada más que hacer feliz a Mark.

Se detuvo incapaz de dar un paso mas no estaba seguro de donde estaba y tampoco sabía si podía seguir, notaba como el corazón le pesaba dentro del pecho, ocasionándole un dolor que creía jamás volvería a sentir, se limpio los ojos para buscar a su alrededor un lugar donde poder descansar y aliviado descubrió una cafetería que le resulto muy familiar. Sin querer pensarlo demasiado el moreno entro al lugar encontrándose con una cara que había visto antes: Jo Harvelle lo miraba atónita tras la barra, al descubrir que sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar donde comiera con Dean quiso salir corriendo de allí pero la rubia fue más rápida y dándole la vuelta al bar llego junto a él y cogiéndolo de la mano lo llevo a la mesa donde se había sentado con Dean la última vez.

–Quédate aquí, te traeré un trago– le dijo la chica cuando el moreno se hubo sentado –ni se te ocurra desaparecer–

Castiel asintió, y la joven regreso a la barra, suspiro de forma pesada sabiendo que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse de aquella silla, mientras esperaba a la rubia miro a su alrededor notando que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraba allí eran parejas aquello fue como una patada en el estomago por lo que procuro mirar a cualquier lado menos a la felicidad que exhibían los demás así que concentro su mirada en el servilletero frente a él, la pulida superficie reflejo un rostro algo demacrado, con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, una mueca de sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro.

–Soy un tonto… soy el ser mas imbécil sobre la tierra… jamás debí creer que iba a poder volver a ver a Dean sin tener consecuencias– murmuro tomando una servilleta que uso para limpiar las lagrimas que habían vuelto a caer –quizás me lo merezco… quizás…–

–Nada de eso, amigo, no conozco a nadie que deba sufrir por eso… bueno, si conozco a algunas tipas que si pero eso no viene al tema– Castiel observo a la chica que ahora estaba sentándose en la silla del frente –te traje cerveza ,es fuerte así que bebe lentamente–

–Conozco la cerveza– respondió a la vez que tomaba el vaso frente a él y le daba un trago –y esta no es tan fuerte–

–Okey… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero de verdad me sentiré pésimo si no te pregunto, así que… ¿qué paso?–

–Tienes razón no es de tu incumbencia–

–Vaya… que carácter… bien, me gustan los juegos de adivinanzas así que solo dame una pista para empezar ¿problemas en tu trabajo? –

–Escucha ¿Joanne? ¿Verdad? – Castiel reunió toda su fuerza (y paciencia) para ponerse de pie –No creo que sea buena idea que tu y yo hablemos porque la verdad…–

– ¿Qué hizo Dean ahora? ¿Te engaño con una mujer? ¿Quizás con un hombre? –

–Dime cuanto te debo, tengo que irme a mi hotel–

–Última pregunta… ¿sabes que Dean es un idiota de primera cuando quiere serlo? –

–No solo cuando quiere serlo… a veces también lo es sin darse cuenta– murmuro Castiel quedándose quieto, quizás era porque no tenía con quien más hablar o porque solo necesitaba desahogarse la cuestión es que el moreno no solo no se marcho sino también se sentó otra vez –pensé que eras amiga de Dean–

–Que sea su amiga no quiere decir que no tenga opinión propia… bien, volviendo al problema ¿qué hizo para que tú te veas como un estropajo? –

–El me beso– murmuro cogiendo el vaso otra vez para darle un trago mientras a su alrededor la música comenzaba a sonar mas fuerte invitando a las parejas a bailar –había olvidado que esto estaba así de débil–

– ¿Qué esperabas? No creí que fueras tan bueno bebiendo–

–No los soy a menos que intente olvidar algo–

– ¿Quieres decir que quieres olvidar que Dean te beso? ¿Tan malo fue? –

–La verdad es que no me he parado a pensar en eso– a pesar de su temor a sufrir Castiel intento recordar el beso del ojiverde, un furioso rubor de apodero de sus mejillas nada mas rememorar el cálido contacto de su boca contra la suya.

– ¡Aja! yo sabía que no podía haber estado tan mal – rio la rubia cogiendo el servilletero para que Cass pudiera ver su reflejo –pareces un tomate, aunque aun no entiendo porque estas así, si Dean me hubiera besado yo tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–

–Jo… tengo novio–

– ¿Y? un simple beso no le hace mal a nadie, además, es de Dean Winchester de quien estamos hablando –respondió la muchacha dándole un sorbito a la cerveza del castaño- Sin ofender pero él es sencillamente delicioso-

–Quizás deba contarte la historia completa… pero para eso necesito algo más fuerte que esto– respondió el de ojos azules mientras agitaba el vaso ya vacio frente a la Rubia quien quejándose se levanto para dirigirse a la barra

Una botella de cerveza negra después, Jo, podía decir que conocía casi por completo la historia del moreno y el rubio, se quedo mirando a Castiel que prácticamente se había acostado sobre la mesa después de relatarle lo que pasara en el asiento trasero del auto de Dean después que el de ojos verdes le besara.

–Comprendo muy bien que estés enojado con el… ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que tu ibas a dejar ir tu oportunidad de ser feliz solo porque él no te quería? Es muy egoísta de su parte -

–Exactamente… es un imbécil– Castiel no se encontraba precisamente ebrio pero ya no estaba tan a la defensiva –apenas termine la boda, me marchare para no volver nunca aquí–

– ¿Quieres decir que nunca vas a perdonarlo? – la joven lo miraba atónita "¿no se suponía que estaba de su lado?" pensó el ojiazul mirándola con una ceja alzada –Cass se que estas furioso y que puede que no comprenda bien todo por lo que pasaste pero si haces eso… si te marchas así…va a ser un error que lamentaras luego–

– ¿Qué lo lamentare? ¿No es suficiente lamentarlo ahora? Lo siento, Joanne no comprendo tu punto– esta vez si iba a marcharse de ese lugar pero la mano de la rubia sujetando la suya lo hizo parar –te pido que me sueltes, como te había dicho antes debo regresar a mi hotel, mi pareja debe estar preo…–

–No te soltare… yo oí tu historia ahora déjame contarte yo una– nada más ver el semblante de la chica supo que estaba hablando en serio. Volvió a sentarse en el momento que ella dejaba su mano libre –te contare la historia de dos personas que se querían mucho pero que por alguna u otra razón hicieron y dijeron cosas que no querían de verdad… él la engaño y pensó muy tontamente que ella jamás lo sabría pero no fue así, la chica lo supo todo y termino su relación con el, una relación de casi tres años se fue al tarro de la basura por culpa de las hormonas… la chica corto toda relación con el pero él en cambio nunca dejo de buscarla, de llamarla o pedirle perdón… ¿sabes que hizo ella? La chica estaba herida y no confiaba en el así que ignoro todo lo que hizo el… cuando él se dio cuenta que nada resultaba se dio por vencido y encontró a otra chica…– Castiel miraba a la mujer con interés pues era obvio que la historia se refería a ella y supuso que ella también necesitaba hablar con alguien –lo que él no sabía era que esta chica no era una buena chica y antes de darse cuenta el ya estaba metido en más problemas de los que en su vida había estado, la chica… la mala… hizo algo muy malo y cuando la policía la atrapo ella dijo que el chico había hecho todo y como él no pudo probar nada, se los llevaron juntos a prisión… cuando su ex novia se entero fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago… pero ya no podía hacer nada… nada de lo que hiciera podría ayudarle al chico… Castiel… la vida es muy corta como para vivirla con odio, en mi opinión todos nos merecemos otra oportunidad nadie es perfecto y es fácil equivocarse, a veces ves el panorama tan oscuro que se hacen cosas que luego se lamentan y se toman decisiones demasiado apresuradas… es horrible vivir pensando cuan diferente hubiera sido todo si hubiésemos intentado arreglar las cosas en vez de haber huido de ellas…–

– ¿Qué paso contigo?... digo… ¿qué paso con la chica? – Jo lo miro con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, a primera vista Jo era una chica como cualquiera pero si mirabas un poco mejor podías ver en sus ojos una madurez impropia de alguien tan joven, algo que era prueba de que había pasado por mas cosas que las que debería alguien de su edad– ¿Dónde está el ahora? –

–En una correccional… y la chica… pues como te habrás dado cuenta… hasta el día de hoy se pregunta qué tan diferente hubiera sido todo si hubiese dado el brazo a torcer aunque hubiera sido solo un poquito–

–Nada de eso fue tu culpa ¿cómo sabrías que el…?–

–Tienes razón, Cass, no lo hubiera sabido jamás pero eso no descarta el hecho de que no hice nada , si, el tuvo la culpa… yo también la tuve– esta vez fue la rubia la que se puso de pie y tomando el vaso y la botella vacía se quedo mirando al ojiazul –puedes tomar o no mi consejo, solo tú sabes lo que de verdad necesitas… bien, aquí termina mi misión de hoy, volveré a trabajar o mamá va a matarme… ¡cuídate! –

La joven se alejo en dirección a la barra desde donde Ellen estaba mirándola con el ceño fruncido, las vio intercambiar algunas palabras antes de que ambas voltearan a verlo al mismo tiempo, todavía mirándolo Ellen dio vuelta a la barra para acercarse al moreno, Castiel pensó que iba a regañarlo por distraer a su hija del trabajo pero en cambio la mujer imitando a Jo ocupo el lugar que la rubia dejara.

–Espero que mi hija no le haya molestado, siempre ha sido un poco entrometida– la mujer la miro unos segundos examinando su rostro Castiel se avergonzó un poco de que ella le hubiese visto en ese estado – ¿se siente usted bien? ¿Quiere que llame un taxi?–

–Estoy perfectamente… ahora solo me gustaría pagar la cuenta e irme a descansar–Castiel intento sonreír despreocupadamente aunque sin conseguirlo demasiado –hay muchas cosas que debo hacer mañana–

–Bien, se la traeré en seguida– la mujer se puso de pie en el momento que Jo caminaba hacia ellos llevándoles la cuenta que dejo frente al pelinegro, Cass saco su billetera y pago antes de también ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la salida pero después que hubiera dado tres pasos, la voz de la mujer llamo su atención volteando para verla

–Castiel… créeme, el tiempo cura casi todo–

El ojiazul se quedo de pie mirándola en silencio antes de esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa, la mujer lo imito y miro a su hija que en esos momentos agitaba su mano para despedirse de Cass.

El moreno abandono el restaurante y llamo un taxi, después de indicarle la dirección del hotel se acomodo en el asiento buscando el celular en su chaqueta, cuando por fin lo encontró iba a llamar a Mark para avisarle que ya iba en camino, sin embargo, algo asustado noto que el teléfono se había quedado sin batería ,sin poder hacer nada más se acomodo en el asiento dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos pero lo único que venía a su cabeza era el recuerdo del beso que Dean le diera en su auto, llevo un dedo a sus labios y los rozo delicadamente tratando de recordar la sensación que la boca de Dean le había dejado.

– ¿Cómo te fue, cariño? – apenas atravesó la puerta oyó la voz de su novio, rogo porque su cara hubiese vuelto a la normalidad para que Mark no le preguntase porque sus ojos se veían bastante parecidos al de un conejo

–Muy bien, Dean, solo estaba exagerando la verdad es que es un payaso– rio sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, no le gustaba mentir e intentaba ser siempre honesto con el pelirrojo, aunque las únicas veces que mentía eran por el rubio –mi teléfono se quedo sin batería ¿me prestas tu cargador? –

–Sí, claro… creo que esta cerca del televisor– Mark lo observaba desde la cama donde se encontraba leyendo una revista de medicina, Castiel le sonrió y conecto su celular –deberías revisar tus mensajes, como no te podían localizar uno de tus asistentes me llamo a mí, al parecer tienen unos problemas con las fotos del último álbum de esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya sabes…esa que dijiste que era como un dolor de muelas–

–Creo que se a quien te refieres, pero esas fotos ya las había entregado hace casi dos semanas– el moreno noto como una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la frente –lo resolveré… ¿Por qué todavía estas despierto? –

–Imagine que necesitabas saber algo así, no me confío de las notas escritas y decidí esperarte– Castiel sintió una increíble ternura por su novio y acercándose a la cama lo abrazo e iba a besarlo en los labios cuando recordó repentinamente el instante que Dean lo besara quedándose helado, no podía besar a Mark sin sentir que estaba siendo desleal con su novio al besarlo mientras pensaba en otro. Pensando en eso cambio de idea y lo beso en la punta de la nariz provocándole una risita al pelirrojo.

–Debes dormirte de una vez, voy a revisar mis mensajes y luego me acostare–

–Está bien, pero no te demores tanto– respondió Mark cerrando la revista y poniéndola sobre la mesita de noche antes de meterse bajo las sabanas por completo, Castiel lo observo hasta que el otro apago la pequeña lámpara.

Abandono el cuarto con cuidado y camino hasta la salita, se sentó en uno de los sillones y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico.

–Usted tiene 2 mensajes en su buzón, el primero fue recibido a…– Castiel suspiro al oír la impersonal voz de la contestadora pero ciertamente la prefería a tener que oír la chillona vocecita de su asistente Becky Rosen.

– ¡Cass! No vas a creértelo, llamaron de la discográfica y dicen que cambiaron de parecer, según ellos no quieren una imagen de chica mala y necesitan que rehagas la sesión, debe estar lista antes de pasado mañana–

Becky dijo algo mas pero Castiel no quiso entender que era, estaba física y mentalmente agotado, la maldita sesión de fotos se había hecho tal y como la discográfica pidiera y no había sido fácil trabajar con aquella chica mimada, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera noto que había empezado a reproducirse el segundo mensaje por lo que la voz de Dean pronunciando su nombre le tomo por sorpresa.

–Cass… por favor perdóname, se que debería decirte esto en persona pero no contestas el maldito celular y ni hablar de aparecerme frente a ti, seguro me das un puñetazo y eso sería mil veces mejor que perderte… me comporte como un imbécil y me arrepiento… pero de lo único que no me arrepiento es de haberte besado…comprendo que no me creas pero por favor concédeme el beneficio de la duda… seamos amigos o lo que tú quieras pero perdóname…Cass, no quiero volver a joderlo todo otra vez–

Sin soltar el teléfono Castiel se había acercado hasta el ventanal que daba al balcón y mientras oía la voz de Dean sus ojos vagaban por el cielo hasta toparse con la hermosa imagen de la luna menguante, el recuerdo de aquel beso lo acosaba una y mil veces pero a pesar de que sospechaba que el rubio solo lo había besado para probar algo no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz, sabía que estaba mal porque ya tenía a un hombre maravilloso a su lado pero simplemente no podía sacar de su cabeza la conversación con Jo sobre las segundas oportunidades y como si no fuera suficiente ahora tenía el condenado mensaje de Dean complicando todo su mundo.

–Si te doy otra oportunidad… ¿yo tendré una también? – Murmuro apoyando la frente sobre el vidrio del ventanal mirando directamente la luna – ¿qué pasaría con Mark? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? –

Se sentía acorralado, cualquier decisión que tomara haría sufrir a uno o al otro y si había que ser honestos el también sufriría, quería muchísimo a Mark pues este había logrado volver a darle un poco de la felicidad que creyera perdida, el pelirrojo lo amaba y confiaba en el… pero Dean… todavía no podía superar lo que sentía por él y eso se lo probaron los primeros segundos en que volvió a verlo, después de casi seis años todavía notaba como el corazón le bombeaba como si hubiese estado en una maratón ,el rubio se le había metido hasta el alma y sabia que no podía (ni quería) sacarlo de allí… no podía superar eso a menos que se alejase de él unos cien kilómetros… por lo menos. Camino hacia el sillón donde estuviese sentado y miro el reloj que estaba cerca de una lámpara, marco un número que por su trabajo conocía muy bien y espero.

–Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –

–Me gustaría hacer una reserva para el vuelo que va hacia Los Ángeles–

–Por supuesto señor… el próximo sale a las 6 de la mañana–

–Perfecto, mi nombre es Castiel Novak y viajare solo–


	10. La distancia entre los dos

Paso una noche horrible, casi no había dormido y eso que se sentía terriblemente cansado, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba lo que había hecho en el estacionamiento y la expresión en el rostro del ojiazul no hacía más que atormentarle, estaba perdiendo a Cass y no tenía ni una jodida idea para hacer que el creyera en sus palabras, se levanto cansado de dar vueltas en la cama y camino hacia la ducha, minutos más tarde estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama otra vez sosteniendo entre sus manos la fotografía en la que aparecían Castiel y el, notaba como el agujero en su corazón parecía haberse extendido un poco más y se pregunto a sí mismo si podría volver a vivir cuando el ojiazul se marchara, se dijo así mismo que no había problema, que Castiel no le importaba en lo más mínimo y que se alegraría que Cass pasas el resto de si vida con alguien que no era el… era lo mejor, el camino fácil entonces oyó una voz que conocía muy bien:

–Tú eres un hombre, es contra la naturaleza que un hombre se enamore de otro… los homosexuales son personas enfermas que merecen estar en un manicomio… son un error, sus padres deberían darles una paliza por traerles vergüenza… escúchame bien Dean, si alguna vez llego a enterarme que has mirado a otro hombre…olvídate que soy tu padre–

Dean adoraba a su padre, ante sus ojos el siempre había sido el tipo de hombre con el que soñara ser: conducía un auto genial, podía dispararle a una moneda desde más de cien metros, podía arreglar cualquier tipo de auto sin fallar… después que nació Sam, Dean sabía que debía convertirse en un ejemplo a seguir para su hermanito y… ¿qué mejor que ser igual a su padre? No cuestiono nunca sus palabras y siempre procuro cumplir sus ordenes pero cuando conoció a Castiel Novak su vida dio un vuelco, el chico era el primero que se había tomado el tiempo de conocerlo y Dean se lo agradecía pues jamás en su infancia había tenido un amigo verdadero, recordó el instante en que decidiera que sería más rápido llegar al taller de Bobby atravesando el parque y salvo a un chico de unos bravucones , no era algo que no hubiera hecho antes lo único diferente había sido la actitud del otro, no había sido la de la típica "damisela en apuros" lo había hecho reír.

Pasaron muchas cosas juntos Dean se sentía bien a su lado a pesar de las ocasiones que había pescado al castaño mirándolo de forma extraña, aunque eso por lo menos al principio no le gustara nada se había vuelto tan cercano al muchacho que paso por alto todas las otras señales que harían dudar a cualquier hombre: si el moreno se quedaba mirándole más tiempo del necesario creía que el otro lo estaba retando a un duelo de miradas que inevitablemente Dean terminaba ganando pues Castiel sin haber pasado ni diez segundos volteaba hacia otro lado con la cara roja o si por alguna razón le daba su mano el de ojos azules la sostenía más tiempo del necesario… ignoro todas y cada una de las señales no porque no las comprendiera, porque lo había hecho, Dean Winchester podía ser muchas cosas pero no era un tonto, la única razón para ignorar las señales era porque a él le gustaban… se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de sí mismo por traicionar las enseñanzas de su padre pero cada vez que Castiel se quedaba mirándolo él hacía lo mismo, cada vez que el ojiazul tomaba su mano él la apretaba ,pero llego el día que se dio cuenta que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y notaba como su padre había empezado a mirarlo de forma diferente… casi con asco… el adulto que más admiraba lo miraba como si fuera basura…

Pero todo llego a su fin cuando Castiel se atrevió a poner en palabras sus sentimientos

–Dean… estoy enamorado de ti– le soltó una noche, estaban sentados en el pasto en el patio trasero de la casa de Dean –se que dirás que…–

– ¿Estas bromeando, Cass?– volteo a mirar al ojiazul notando en ese mismo instante que el otro hablaba en serio –debes estar jugándome una broma ¿verdad? –

– ¿Por qué crees que haría eso?– pregunto el ojiazul desviando su mirada antes de abrazar sus rodillas (un gesto que Dean sabía que significaba que el ojiazul estaba intentando no llorar) – ¿es que no puedo enamorarme de ti?–

–No, Cass… no puedes ¡somos hombres por todos los cielos!– apoyo la mano en el brazo de Castiel que de un movimiento se quito de encima –vamos, mírame, no me hagas esto…–

–No te estoy haciendo nada… eres tu el que no puede aceptar mis sentimientos–

– ¡¿De qué hablas?!... Castiel ¡MÍRAME!– intento que el otro lo mirara pero fue inútil volvió a tomar su brazo que Castiel intento liberar

–Déjame en paz ¡NO QUIERO OÍRTE!–

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡MALDITA SEA, CASS! ¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo toda esa mierda que estabas enamorado de mi y ahora no quieres hablar!– por fin el moreno lo estaba mirando aunque hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera, ver llorar a Castiel era algo que odiaba profundamente –por favor, no llores yo no tenía idea que eso estaba pasándote–

– ¡¿No tenias idea?! Todo este tiempo he estado dándote pistas para que supieras lo que sentía… Dean, te miraba, te tocaba y tu hacías lo mismo– su voz se convirtió en un susurro y se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras varios sollozos comenzaban a sacudir su cuerpo –no sabes lo feliz… lo feliz que era cuando tu empezaste a responder a mis miradas… pensé… yo pensé que tu también me querías–

– ¿De qué hablas, Cass? Yo no puedo quererte ,eres mi amigo… casi mi hermano… pero no eres una mujer… me gustan las chicas no los hombres– el rubio sabia que esas palabras no eran del todo verdaderas pero era más fácil decirlas que aceptar el torbellino de sentimientos que tenia por dentro y ver llorar a Castiel no estaba ayudándole de mucho, repentinamente su atención se vio robada por una silueta que estaba a unos cuantos metros, con horror Dean descubrió que su padre los estaba mirando, no podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaba oyendo pero no iba a ponerse a pensarlo… tenía que sacar a Cass en ese momento de su casa –¿has pensado alguna vez que quizás estas equivocado?... quizás si conoces a una chica tú puedas…–

– ¿Tú crees que lo que siento es un error? ¿Que todo lo que estoy sintiendo solo apareció un día de la nada? Lamento decirte esto, Dean, no estoy jugando– limpiándose los ojos con la manga el ojiazul se puso de pie observándolo con el dolor impreso en su rostro –estas muy equivocado, Dean, pero no eres el único… lamento decir que yo también me equivoque contigo creí que eras diferente…–

–No soy diferente, Cass, soy como cualquier hombre, el único diferente aquí eres tu… ni siquiera quieres intentar curarte y ser normal…–

–¡Debes estar loco!... el amor no es una enfermedad, no es algo con lo que se pueda decidir– Dean se puso de pie intentando no mirar la silueta que parecía haberse agrandado –Dean, lo que yo siento por ti es verdadero… te quiero–

–No puedo, Cass… lo siento– Dean se sentía como un bastardo, frente a el Castiel había dejado de sollozar, el silencio los rodeo mientras Dean miraba impotente como el brillo en los hermosos ojos azules de Castiel comenzaba a desaparecer.

Había contemplado lo mismo durante un viaje de caza al que lo había llevado su padre, le dispararon a un venado y el animal había tardado en morir ,mientras su padre iba a traer la camioneta para cargarlo Dean se quedo junto a él cuidándolo, el animal clavo sus ojos en el hasta que la vida abandono por completo su cuerpo, no cerró los ojos en ningún instante y Dean vio cuando sus ojos perdieron por completo el brillo… estaba pasando lo mismo con Castiel y él era el culpable, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas que milagrosamente Castiel no, maldiciendo internamente el que su padre estuviese presente en un momento tan complicado para ellos apoyo una mano en el hombro del ojiazul que se dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia

– ¡Cass, eres tan bromista! ¡Nunca imagine que llevarías esta broma tan bien!– exclamo rogando porque su padre no hubiese oído la conversación –deberías pensar en convertirte en humorista–

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no estoy bromeando– el ojiazul lo miro con autentica sorpresa – ¿piensas que yo te diría "te amo" como una broma? ¿Tan poco me conoces Dean? –

–No, no, no… estas entendiéndolo todo mal, Cass, por favor no sigas con esto no…– Dean debía estar volviéndose paranoico, cada pequeño ruido que oía lo hacía saltar, no tenía idea lo que le haría o diría su padre a Castiel pero no quería averiguarlo no es que su padre fuera alguien violento pero sabía bien que odiaba a los homosexuales y no es que creyera que el moreno lo fuera, aun quería creer que solo estaba confundido con sus sentimientos tal y como él lo estaba, a diferencia de Castiel no quería darle un nombre a lo que sentía, sabía que si empezaba a hacerlo se alejaría de su zona de seguridad mental, en ese instante decidió que sería más fácil sepultar todos sus sentimientos –Castiel, vete a tu casa esta broma ya me tiene harto–

–Eres un idiota de primera, Dean Winchester… pensé que tu sentías lo mismo por mi y cuando…–

– ¿Pensaste eso? Pues déjame decirte que me matas de la risa– el rubio comenzó a reír, sabía que estaba actuando como un imbécil pero estaba seguro que había oído claramente unos pasos muy cercanos –ja, ja, ja… vamos termina por favor!–.

Hay varios momentos que Dean sabía jamás olvidaría, unos eran buenos momentos y otros… los otros eran esa clase de momentos que deseaba sepultar en su memoria pero que por mucho que lo intentara siempre estarían ahí para atormentarlo: el momento que se despidió de su madre cuando estaba en el hospital, su funeral, Sammy llorando cuando casi lo había arrollado un auto… ahora podía agregar a esa colección la mirada de desprecio del que consideraba su mejor amigo, estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría esos ojos azules llenos de ira y dolor, pero por suerte Castiel decidió que ya no quería escucharle y dando media vuelta se marcho no sin antes llamar "desgraciado" al rubio.

Dean se quedo parado en aquel lugar rumiando todo lo que Castiel y el habían dicho, se sentía y sabia que se había comportado terriblemente pero estaba seguro que lo que hiciera fue lo correcto no quería que su padre lastimara a Castiel

– ¿Ya se fue tu amigo?– la voz de su padre lleno el silencio en el que se había quedado después que Castiel se marchara –me hubiese gustado darle algunos consejos–

–¿Qué tipo de consejos?– el rubio volteo a ver al hombre sorprendiéndose de encontrar una sonrisa en su rostro en vez de la cara de ogro que estaba seguro tendría –si te refieres a eso que dijo Cass sobre que yo le gustaba es obvio que fue una broma de su parte–

–Dean, hijo mío… ¿crees que soy idiota?– la sonrisa seguía en su lugar pero el ojiverde pudo ver más allá y vio que John Winchester no estaba feliz –ese chico es raro, lo note desde hace tiempo siempre te miraba de forma extraña pero jamás espere que dijera que estaba enamorado de ti–

–Viejo, ya te dije que eso solo fue una broma, Castiel no es… …pues… eso… homosexual–

–Lo que sea no importa, hiciste bien en dejarle las cosas claras, ya no lo quiero ver en esta casa– decir que no se esperaba aquello sería faltar a la verdad, era obvio que su padre iba a prohibirle la entrada a su casa a Cass pero aun así no le gusto nada –también me gustaría que te alejaras de él…–

–No voy a hacer eso, Castiel es mi amigo, no me alejare de él porque sea… distinto– Dean se alejo en dirección a la puerta que conectaba el patio con la cocina, realmente no le importaba que su padre pudiera enojarse con el por eso, después de todo Castiel era muy importante para el…

Estaba completamente seguro que el moreno iba a estar muy enojado todavía así que decidió que le daría su propio espacio para que pensara y con suerte llegara a darse cuenta que las mujeres eran mejor que los hombres y se olvidara de "eso" que decía sentir por él, pero este pensamiento no le agradaba demasiado, muy dentro de él, cada vez que pensaba en el ojiazul con una mujer, una voz gritaba que Castiel solo le pertenecía a él.

Pasaron tres días desde aquellas confesión y en ningún momento se había topado o por lo menos visto a Castiel lo cual estaba preocupándolo de veras, reuniendo todo el valor que tenia fue a casa del chico después de clases y con un suspiro ahogado presiono el timbre, segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de la madre de Castiel: la señora Novak lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa

–Dean ¿qué te trae por aquí?– pregunto abriendo por completo la puerta para que el joven entrara –esperaba verte aquí ayer para ayudarnos a empaquetar las cosas de Cass–

– ¿Eh?... ¿e-empaquetar que cosas? – eso no le gusto nada, era cierto que no había visto al ojiazul desde ese día pero que se hubiera ido… no, eso no era… no era posible –lo siento señora Novak… tuve una pequeña discusión con él y no sé nada–

– ¿De verdad? Bueno, son cosas que pasan hasta en las mejores amistades– la mujer le indico que se sentara en el sillón y ella hizo lo mismo en el del frente – ¿quieres limonada? La hice hace un rato así que todavía esta fría–

–No, señora, por favor dígame que paso con Castiel– de verdad no quería ser maleducado pero los nervios lo estaban matando –eso es lo único que quiero saber–

–Comprendo… pues, Castiel… se fue…–

El rubio estaba seguro que la mujer había dicho algo más pero la verdad no escucho nada después de oír que su mejor amigo se había ido prácticamente al otro lado del país…

~o~

Volvió a coger la fotografía que se le había caído mientras recordaba lo que sucediera hace cinco años, Castiel y él lo miraban sonrientes como si nada en el mundo pudiese alguna vez dañarlos… sin pensarlo mucho tomo el teléfono y busco el numero de Castiel, no estaba seguro que el moreno fuese a contestarle pero no perdía nada con intentar, al otro lado el teléfono comenzó a sonar y tras el tercer tono alguien contesto

– ¿Hola? – confuso Dean se dio cuenta que aquella no sonaba como la voz de Cass– Dean… ¿eres tú? Soy Mark–

– ¿Mark? Perdona creí que estaba llamando a Cass–

–No te preocupes este es su teléfono, lo olvido en la habitación del hotel cuando se fue a trabajar–

– ¿trabajar? Pensé que estaban de vacaciones o algo así–

–La verdad es que si pero surgió un inconveniente y tuvo que irse a Los Ángeles esta mañana–

–Castiel… se fue– reconoció muy bien el dolor en su corazón al oír que el moreno había vuelto a marcharse sin decirle ni una palabra, tal y como lo hiciera cinco años antes iba a perderlo… se dejo derribar por el dolor unos cuantos segundos… decidió que esta vez no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza cuando noto que Mark estaba llamándolo –L-Lo siento… estoy algo dormido todavía ¿sabes en que hotel estará Castiel?–

– ¿Hotel? No, Dean, Castiel de seguro va a quedarse en nuestro departamento–

–Que bien, debe ser carísimo vivir en Los Ángeles–

–Pues, un poco pero nada del otro mundo además, como vivimos juntos los gastos nos dividimos entre los dos– Mark no estaba seguro porque estaba teniendo aquella conversación con el amigo de su novio pero Dean, al fin y al cabo, no parecía mal tipo –Castiel regresara a tiempo para la boda de tu hermano y después solo permaneceremos un día más aquí antes de marcharnos–

–Es una lástima me hubiera gustado hablar de tantas cosas con él y el teléfono es tan… ya sabes– Dean iba a jugarse su última carta y esperaba que resultara –no veía a Cass hace tanto tiempo… ¿te molestaría que fuera a visitarlos en algo así… como tres meses más?–

– ¿visitarnos?... supongo que no estaría mal y estoy seguro que a Castiel le encantaría tener cerca a su mejor amigo–

–Que gran tipo eres, mi amigo tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado – casi escupió las palabras, todavía estaba furioso por descubrir que él y Castiel vivían juntos –para hacerme una idea… ¿Dónde viven exactamente?

-o-

Bobby estaba tranquilamente en su oficina bebiendo café, sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero, regalo de Dean y Sam Winchester cuando cumplió cincuenta, se sentía satisfecho aunque las preocupaciones no lo dejaban totalmente en paz, luego que uno de su mejores amigos muriera de forma repentina a causa de un ataque al corazón se había hecho cargo de sus dos hijos y no es que le desagradara tal tarea solo se sentía preocupado, después de todo John Winchester no había criado mal a sus hijos ,lo único malo eran las decisiones que ambos estaban tomando :Sam iba a casarse con una tipa que no le agradaba nada y Dean…el tenia el problema más gordo pues aunque el rubio no dijera nada lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba molestándole y todo había comenzado con la llegada de Castiel Novak de vuelta a su vida. Decidió que cuando llegara el ojiverde a trabajar lo llamaría a su oficina para tener una charla de hombre a hombre, llegaría al fondo del asunto lo quisiera o no el rubio y ya se le estaban ocurriendo algunas preguntas que de seguro obligarían a Dean a decir la verdad, sin embargo, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y sin golpear Dean apareció en el umbral.

–Necesito pedirte un favor, Bobby–

– ¿Qué nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta, muchacho? – la verdad era que Dean siempre hacia lo mismo, y Bobby siempre lo regañaba e iba a hacerlo en ese segundo cuando vio la cara que traía el otro –¿qué paso? Tienes mala cara, cierra la puerta y siéntate–

–Gracias… Bobby, necesito pedirte un favor enorme– el rubio cerró la puerta y tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio –sé que mis vacaciones son en dos meses y que ahora mismo estamos escasos de personal pero de verdad necesito pedirte…–

–Escúpelo de una vez, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy lo suficientemente viejo ya como para seguir esperando–

–Necesito tomarme algunos días, debo ir a Los Ángeles– aquello tomo por sorpresa a Bobby que al oírlo se acomodo mejor en el asiento –es un asunto de vida o muerte–

–Muchacho… tu mismo lo has dicho no tengo suficientes mecánicos y tú decides largarte de la noche a la mañana por lo menos dame una explicación– Dean se paralizo en el asiento, Bobby lo miraba fijamente –se perfectamente que no soy tu padre pero creo que me merezco una mísera explicación ¿no lo crees? Pues porque yo sí, cuando tu difunto padre…–

–Bobby, creo que soy gay–

–…murió yo prometí que los cuidaría a ambos y hasta el momento… ¡¿qué dijiste?!–

–Ya que al parecer te estás quedando también sordo lo repetiré… Bobby, creo que soy gay– Dean quiso echarse a reír al ver la cara de asombro en el hombre pero sabía que ese era un tema muy serio así que tragándose la risa miro fijamente al otro –estoy… estoy muy confundido, me gusta mucho Castiel pero me comporte como un perfecto imbécil con él y necesito verlo para pedirle perdón–

–Dios, Dean me tomas por sorpresa ¿estás bromeando conmigo?– el hombre se giro en la silla soltando un gran suspiro –porque si lo estás haciendo debes parar ahora o te aseguro que tendré un infarto–

–Primero: mejor te calmas, porque el único que asistió al curso de RCP fue Sammy y dudo que venga tan rápido y segundo ¿es tan raro que yo diga algo así?– Bobby miro severamente al otro dándole a entender que aquella confesión le parecía rarísima –está bien, acepto que no es una conversación normal pero te juro que estoy diciéndote la verdad–

–Debí imaginar que algo así pasaría, desde que ese Castiel volvió tienes la misma cara que tenías cuando eras un mocoso–

– ¿¡C-Cómo!? ¿Tu sabias de eso? ¿Mi padre te dijo que Castiel…?–

–Ahora el que me subestima eres tu muchacho, soy viejo no idiota, cada vez que estabas junto a Castiel te veías como una chiquilla enamorada era patético pero te veías feliz así que siempre me cuide de no comentárselo a tu padre–

– ¿Entonces no odias a los homosexuales como mi padre?–

–Podría decir que tengo la creencia que cada uno hace lo que mejor estime con su trasero– el hombre se quito la gorra y se paso una mano por el cabello –respecto a tu padre lo único que diré es que los amo a ustedes dos, a tu hermano y a ti, de la mejor forma que pudo, John no era ciego y también sospechaba de la relación de ustedes y eso lo asustaba–

– ¿El viejo asustado?– Dean soltó una carcajada sarcástica –lo único que lo asustaba era no tener descendencia–

–Es probable que sea así pero antes de morir me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ti y tu hermano… aunque no lo creas estaba asustado por ti más que por Sam, lo que le preocupaba realmente era no estar presente para protegerte de los demás y de lo que podrían decirte… Dean, John sabía que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz lo que eres de verdad y también sabía que la sociedad aun es muy cerrada–

–John… pero él jamás me dijo nada… eso– Dean quiso echarse a llorar pero se contuvo, después de todo su padre no había criado llorones– Bobby, se me acaba el tiempo, si no hablo con Cass antes de la boda de Sam lo perderé para siempre–

– ¿Qué no tiene teléfono? Llámalo y confiésale todas las cursilerías que sean necesarias–

–Esto es algo que debemos hablar de frente, además, olvido su celular y no me vayas a decir que lo espere… ya he esperado mucho tiempo– Dean se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la puerta sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre –comprenderé que te niegues pero entonces tu deberías comprender mi situación, quiero tu aprobación pero estoy dispuesto a irme sin ella–

–Vaya, supongo que eso es una amenaza pero te diré algo, no me permitiré perder un mecánico tan bueno así que te daré la semana completa aunque no creas que voy a pagarte– Bobby sonrió al decir esto último y poniéndose también de pie camino hasta donde estaba Dean –bien, ¿Cuándo te vas? Los Ángeles no están a la vuelta de la esquina–

–Ahora mismo, conduciré toda la noche si es necesario…–

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco? Si vas en tu auto vas a tardarte demasiado, vete al aeropuerto y compras un pasaje en el primer avión– nada mas nombrar las palabras "avión" y "aeropuerto" el rostro de Dean se puso blanco como el papel –¿no me digas que todavía le temes a volar?–

– ¡No me da miedo! Solo… me parece que los aviones son riesgosos… es casi lo único en lo que si tienes un accidente no puedes hacer algo: en un barco si se hunde nadas, si tienes un accidente de auto si puedes maniobrar te salvas...pero en un avión ¿Qué haces? ¿Vuelas?–

–Es la razón más tonta que he oído… Dean, vas a subirte a un avión aunque sea lo último que haga–

Ciertamente no fue lo último que Bobby hizo en su vida pero lo hizo muy bien, con la ayuda de Ash prácticamente arrastro al rubio a su auto lo llevo a su casa y lo obligo a recoger algo de ropa antes de llevarlo al aeropuerto, comprarle un pasaje en un vuelo que fortuitamente estaba a punto de despegar y empujarlo por la puerta de embarque, no sin antes hacerle saber que tenia absolutamente prohibido fracasar.

El viaje duro aproximadamente 5 horas (contando la escala que hicieron en otro aeropuerto) que para el rubio fueron casi 5 años, intentando relajarse y no pensar que el avión podía caerse en cualquier momento se bebió por lo menos siete botellitas de licor que había metido a escondidas de Bobby en su chaqueta y cuando por fin iba a conciliar el sueño la azafata les pidió a todos que se abrocharan sus cinturones puesto que estaban a punto de aterrizar, Dean hizo lo que la azafata pedía y le dedico una sonrisa cuando ella paso a su lado la mujer se sonrojo por aquel gesto y Dean entonces recordó que ya no podría coquetear mas con mujeres, no si quería recuperar a Castiel pero en vez de sentirse mal noto como una parte de si se tranquilizaba, si era por Cass haría cualquier cosa. Dean suspiro con fuerza cuando salió del aeropuerto y hubiera besado el suelo de no ser porque sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados por aquella gran ciudad, detuvo un taxi y le indico la dirección al chofer, durante el viaje su cabeza había estado ocupado pensando en todas las formas que había podido morir pero ahora que estaba otra vez en tierra firme las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo ¿Qué pasaba si Cass no quería verlo? ¿El ojiazul lo odiaba? ¿Qué iba a decirle? El automóvil se detuvo frente a un lujosos edificio y prácticamente Dean se obligo a sí mismo a bajar del vehículo, le pago al chofer y tomando una bocanada de aire camino hacia el vestíbulo

–Disculpe, busco al señor Castiel Novak– el conserje lo miro de arriba abajo antes de indicarle el ascensor

–Piso 7, departamento 115–

Con aquella escueta respuesta el rubio subió al ascensor y pulso un botón y el aparato comenzó a subir, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creía que iba a darle un ataque o algo así pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el ascensor se detuvo y Dean salió a un iluminado pasillo.

–113… 114… 115– leyó y tomando mas aire se dispuso a tocar la puerta cuando repentinamente esta se abrió apareciendo un sorprendido Castiel, se miraron unos segundos y cuando Dean iba a saludarlo el moreno le cerró la puerta en la cara, el ojiverde no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o decir algo más cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?–


	11. Intentemoslo otra vez

–¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?– el tono cansado en su voz no paso desapercibido para el otro que sin darse cuenta bajo la mirada como un cachorrito regañado al notar aquel gesto, Castiel, lo tomo por el brazo y lo guio al interior del departamento –lo siento, Dean, es solo que no esperaba… ya sabes… no esperaba verte aquí– Dean siguió al moreno hasta a la sala y tomo asiento en el sillón que Castiel le indicara –pensé que estarías trabajando o ayudando a tu hermano con lo de la boda–

–Sabes que preferiría sentarme en un cactus antes que meterme en eso de la boda… respecto al trabajo, le pedí a Bobby unos días libres para resolver unos asuntos importantes aquí en la ciudad –

– ¿Aquí en Los Ángeles? ¿Viniste a visitar a alguna de tus amigas? –Castiel se odio a si mismo nada más terminar la pregunta, no llevaba ni cinco minutos frente al rubio y ya estaba actuando como una mujer celosa

–No, vine a pedirle disculpas a mi mejor amigo… quiero que me perdones por ser el tipo más imbécil e insensible que se haya cruzado en tu vida ¿crees que puedas perdonarme? –

–Dean… yo…– si ver al rubio parado en su puerta había sido una sorpresa, saber que había venido desde tan lejos solo para pedirle disculpas lo hizo sentir especial –no estoy seguro si debamos ser amigos… Dean yo ya tengo a alguien más… estoy seguro que si seguimos con esto los dos nos confundiremos mas y acabaremos sufriendo–

–Cass, quiero intentarlo… de verdad quiero hacerlo, he estado pensando… imagine que te dejaba ir, imagine que volvía a cometer una estupidez como la de hace cinco años, no quiero volver a sentirme así nunca más… seamos amigos o lo que tu decidas que sea mejor pero no permitiré que vuelvas a alejarte otra vez de mi…te doy mi palabra que no intentare hacer nada que ninguno de los dos queramos, solo dame una segunda oportunidad–

–Dean, es muy repentino… yo no sé qué decir–

–Solo di que si… que estás de acuerdo– el rubio se puso de pie y camino hasta donde Cass estaba sentado, se puso de rodillas a su lado apoyándose en sus piernas –sabes lo difícil que es para mí pedir perdón y ahora súmale el hecho de estar de rodillas… ¿Qué más quieres, Cass?–

"_¿Qué quiero? quiero una máquina del tiempo para retroceder hasta el momento que te conocí…para que jamás tu y yo nos hubiésemos topado y así yo pudiera vivir sin tener que sentirme así"_

–Dean… ¿estás seguro de esto?– el rubio lo miro con los ojos más brillantes que recordara y en ese instante supo que no podía negarle nada a ese hombre –intentémoslo no estoy seguro que funcione pero…–

–Haremos que funcione… te lo prometo y ahora si me disculpas, esta posición es algo incomoda– sonrió el rubio mientras se incorporaba ayudándose con las rodillas de Cass que noto como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas –tengo tanta hambre y ese avión servía la peor comida en la historia ¿quieres ir a comer algo?–

–La verdad es que cuando llegaste iba saliendo a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena– Castiel se puso también de pie alejándose rápidamente hacia la puerta para que el rubio no pudiera ver su sonrojo –¿quieres ir conmigo?–

–Claro, a donde tú quieras– Castiel ya estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había sido buena idea haberle dado una segunda oportunidad al rubio pero cuando volteo a mirarlo supo que había hecho lo correcto: Dean lo miraba también con una preciosa sonrisa grabada en su rostro –vamos, de una vez, Cass, o me desmayare aquí mismo–

–Bien, reina del drama, muévete– rio el ojiazul abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo para esperar a Dean que llego unos segundos después –el supermercado esta a unas cuadras así que no habrá problema si vamos caminando–

Hicieron el trayecto charlando alegremente Castiel rio hasta casi derramar una lagrima cuando el de ojos verdes le conto sobre su primera experiencia en un avión, la gente a su alrededor se los quedaba mirando pero a ninguno parecía importarle, por fin llegaron al supermercado, cerca de la puerta Castiel cogió un carrito y comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos mientras el moreno trataba de no reír tan fuerte.

–Jamás se lo digas a Sammy pero pensé que esa cosa se caería en cualquier minuto–

–Eres demasiado exagerado– rio un poco más el ojiazul mientras guiaba el carrito por el pasillo – ¿Qué quieres para cenar?–

Castiel noto como sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer al darse cuenta que aquella pregunta había sonado como si el rubio fuera su pareja, "_debo haberme vuelto loco… Dean y yo somos solo amigos_" pensó mientras volteaba a ver al otro con la esperanza que no le estuviese mirando con gesto raro en la cara pero lo único que pudo ver fue al rubio mirando fijamente algo que se encontraba sobre un estante

–Dean… ¿me estas escuchando?– Dean no dio muestras de haberle oído así que iba a preguntar otra vez cuando el rubio hablo

–Macarrones con queso– curioso Cass se acerco para ver mejor aquella caja que Dean miraba tan fijamente descubriendo lo que Winchester estaba mirando: una caja de macarrones, en la tapa aparecía la foto de un niño comiéndolos acompañado por su madre que lo miraba con una sonrisa

– ¿Quieres comer esto? – Pregunto tomando la caja para mirar más de cerca lo que aparecía en la etiqueta –no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas porque realmente no son nada saludables–

– ¿Cómo? N-no… no es eso… es solo que hace tiempo no veía esta marca y me ha traído algunos recuerdos– sonrió sonrojándose un poco al verse descubierto por Castiel que lo miro con una sonrisa –cuando mi madre aun estaba viva me preparaba esto cada viernes por la noche, era como una especie de tradición para ambos… debo parecerte un tonto por recordar este tipo de cosas ahora ¿no?–

–No es tonto, ningún recuerdo de tu madre lo es… comeremos esto hoy– un enorme sentimiento de ternura invadió al ojiazul al oír a Dean hablar de su madre, sabía que era algo difícil para el hablar de ese tema así que quiso compensarlo un poco, cogió dos cajas de macarrones y las puso en el carrito –antes que lo olvide… nunca te atrevas a pensar que eres un tonto, Dean Winchester–

–Lo que tu digas– murmuro el rubio alcanzando al moreno que en esos momentos estaba intentando alcanzar algo que estaba más arriba en otro estante, escondiendo una sonrisa Dean se acerco por detrás hasta pegarse a su espalda, estirándose tomo lo que Cass quería y lo puso por él en el carro –no has crecido nada– Castiel sintió erizarse la piel de su cuello donde el cálido aliento de Dean lo había tocado –siempre fuiste el más bajo de los dos–

–Quizás… pero siempre seré el más listo– El ojiazul se felicito a sí mismo por haber logrado guardar tan bien la compostura especialmente teniendo tan cerca a Dean, se alejo de él y volvió a empujar el carro –camina, Winchester, aun nos falta comprar algunas cosas y ya tengo mucha hambre–

Terminaron de comprar lo que necesitaban y volvieron al departamento, Dean cargaba varias bolsas que se había empeñado en llevar solo mientras Castiel caminaba a su lado, entraron al departamento del moreno y mientras este comenzaba a preparar la cena, Dean entraba al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, nada más entrar y ver las obvias señales de que allí vivían dos personas… una pareja, Dean sintió como su odio por Mark Williams crecía un poco más, se quito la ropa que lanzo al suelo con enojo y se metió a la ducha cerrando la puerta de vidrio tras él.

En su vida Castiel había preparado una de esas cenas, recordaba que una vez su madre había intentado que comiera una de ellas y que aquello a él no le había gustado nada, era una jugarreta del destino que en esos momentos estuviese preparando aquello para Dean pero no había podido negarse luego de que el le hablara sobre su madre, Mary Winchester, en ese momento el ojiverde le había parecido tan vulnerable que inconscientemente había querido hacer algo para animarlo y si tenía que cocinar piedras para animar a Dean, feliz lo hubiera hecho.

Después de meter al agua caliente los macarrones, Castiel comenzó a poner la mesa mientras dejaba a su mente divagar entre los escasos recuerdos que tenia con Mark cenando juntos ,no sabía bien porque estaba pensando eso en esos momentos, con una sonrisa se dijo a si mismo que probablemente aquello de recordar cosas que no iban al caso se lo había pegado el rubio que en esos segundos estaba tomando una ducha, termino de poner las servilletas y un repentino pensamiento apareció en su cabeza

"_Dean está desnudo en mi baño_"

Bien, era un pensamiento raro pero al momento una imagen comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza y era el recuerdo de Dean apareciendo frente a él solo cubierto con una toalla… una minúscula toalla… tan repentino como el primer pensamiento apareció otro en la cabeza de Castiel:

"_No puse toallas en el baño…si a Dean se le ocurre salir desnudo…_"

Casi corrió al armario a buscar la dichosa toalla e igual de rápido llego a la puerta del baño, iba a tocar cuando recordó su primer pensamiento y no es que fuera un martirio ver a Winchester sin ropa el inconveniente era que vería a su recién recuperado mejor amigo sin prenda alguna y eso era una muy mala idea, ya bastante tenía con sentirse acalorado nada más recordar el cálido aliento del otro en su nuca para ahora tener la imagen de Dean desnudo, mojado y sin toalla en su colección de recuerdos. No era algo que lo ilusionase mucho… bueno, si lo era pero no iba a decírselo a nadie.

Opto por no tocar a la puerta y entro al baño que estaba lleno del vapor que salía de la ducha, Castiel iba mirando el suelo notando con un poquito de enfado el desorden que Dean había montado, mas tarde debía recordarle que lo que más odiaba era el desorden pero una voz vino a sacarlo de sus pensamientos

–Cass… ¿eres tú?– la voz estaba un poco distorsionada por el ruido del agua pero si era audible – ¿Qué quieres?–

Hay errores pequeños, medianos y grandes, es un hecho natural en la vida cometerlos, Castiel no estaba muy seguro donde clasificar el suyo pero en ese instante lo puso en los grandes errores pues mirar al frente había sido un gran error, el vidrio de la ducha no era totalmente transparente pero lo era lo suficiente para reconocer con mucho detalle el cuerpo del rubio, sus ojos siguieron el contorno de su cabeza descendiendo por su pecho y su plano estomago bajando por su cadera hasta detenerse completamente en una zona que se veía más oscura, Castiel trago forzosamente la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y recurriendo a todo su autocontrol trato de recordar para que había venido originalmente, por suerte aun llevaba la toalla en las manos y gracias a eso pudo recordar que había venido a traerle la dichosa toalla a Dean

–¿Cass?... ¿estás ahí?– volvió a oírse la voz de Dean esta vez acompañado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, el castaño entro en pánico y esquivando la ropa tirada en el suelo llego hasta la ducha y apenas Dean apareció le puso la toalla en la mano, antes que pudiese decir algo Castiel ya había salido del baño.

Regreso a la cocina tratando de normalizar su respiración mientras quitaba los macarrones del fuego y los ponía en otro recipiente para que se les fuera el exceso de agua, entre tanto comenzó a hacer la salsa de queso que los acompañaría. En menos de diez minutos había terminado y solo faltaba que Dean saliera de la ducha para poder cenar y… no estaba seguro si quería que el rubio saliera de la ducha, a su cabeza volvía una y mil veces aquella imagen del rubio a través del vidrio de la ducha, sintió como su sangre comenzaba a agolparse en su zona baja por lo que con rapidez corrió hacia el fregadero, abrió la llave del agua helada para mojarse la cara y la nuca en un intento de bajar su temperatura corporal.

–Dios, me siento genial, de verdad necesitaba una ducha– exclamo Winchester caminando hacia él mientras se frotaba distraídamente la cabeza con la toalla que llevaba sobre sus hombros, al llegar a la cocina se detuvo mirando lo que el de ojos azules había preparado –de verdad los cocinaste para mí–

–No es para tanto, la verdad es que no dan mucho trabajo pero te advierto ahora que varié la receta de la salsa un poco– Cass tomo dos platos de uno de los estantes y sirvió una porción que cubrió con la salsa que había hecho –no creo que este mal pero dame tu opinión –

–Está bien, comeré uno– cogiendo el tenedor que el castaño le acercara pincho uno de los macarrones y se lo llevo a la boca, mientras lo saboreaba Castiel no le quito el ojo de encima –están muy ricos… eres el mejor, Cass, a mi jamás me habrían quedado tan bien–

Un poco ruborizado por las palabras del rubio Castiel sirvió un plato para él y lo llevo a la mesa hasta donde Dean lo siguió sentándose frente a él, sin mucho preámbulo ambos comenzaron a comer y todo hubiera sido así de silencioso de no haber sido por los ocasionales sonidos de satisfacción que Dean hacia mientras comía, Castiel estaba dividido entre dos sentimientos pues ya estaba un poquito molesto por todo el ruido que hacia el rubio mientras que por otra parte estaba dándose cuenta que a pesar del agua fría que se había lanzado a la cara seguía igual de excitado y los soniditos de satisfacción de Dean no le estaban haciendo un gran favor.

–Cass, tu noviecito dijo que habías venido aquí a trabajar– el moreno bajo el tenedor un tanto sorprendido ¿eso quería decir que Mark le había dicho donde estaba?, ¿Qué le había dicho Dean para que el pelirrojo le revelara aquello?, ¿la voz de Dean no había sonado molesta al nombrar a Mark?, ¿eso quería decir que el ojiverde estaba celoso?... fueron demasiadas preguntas para un solo instante y no estaba seguro si quería responder las dos últimas -Pensé que estabas de vacaciones -

–Uno de mis clientes no quedo totalmente satisfecho con mi trabajo así que tuve que rehacerlo– explico Castiel tomando un vaso de agua –es algo que no me esperaba pero supongo que es parte de mi trabajo satisfacer a mis clientes–

–Que idiota… Cass, la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que haces en tu trabajo, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que tomas fotografías– el castaño rio con su sinceridad, la verdad se esperaba que Dean no le diera mayor importancia a su trabajo, Mark por su parte creía que la fotografía era solo un pasatiempo, algo para distraerse y no un trabajo verdadero como el suyo, normalmente Castiel ignoraba los comentarios del pelirrojo pero a veces lograban herirlo un poco, aunque estaba seguro que Mark lo hacía sin mala intención.

–Podría decirse que la mayor parte de mi trabajo es tomar fotografías pero también tengo que encargarme desde contratar a los modelos hasta de la ropa que se usara durante la sesión, la mayoría de las veces mis clientes tienen una idea sobre lo que quieren pero también me ha tocado decidirlo todo a mi mismo– cuando termino de hablar Castiel miro al rubio que a su vez lo miraba con una sonrisa –eso es en parte mi trabajo y me siento muy orgulloso de él–

–Pues ahora somos dos… me alegra que hayas logrado hacer lo que te gusta y lo mejor es que te ha ido muy bien– también Dean le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que tenia al frente –¿ya terminaste de trabajar?–

–Me quedan algunas fotografías por hacer pero estoy seguro que terminare antes del almuerzo– respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie para empezar a recoger los platos pero al verlo Dean también se levanto y tomo ambos platos sin que Castiel pudiese detenerlo, luego los llevo al fregadero y cogió una esponja para comenzar a lavar todo lo que estaba ahí.

–Dean, no es necesario… eres un invitado, yo me encargo de lavar los platos– el de ojos azules trato de tomar el la esponja pero ignorándolo el rubio siguió lavando los platos –te lo pediré una última vez Dean, deja esos platos–

–Cass, hasta donde yo sé el mayor aquí soy yo… así que si no te molesta seguiré lavando esto– sonrió mientras comenzaba a secar los platos con un paño que Castiel le arrebato de las manos – ¡Hey! Yo iba a…–

–Puedo tolerar que me ayudes pero no soporto ser un inútil, tu lava, yo seco– imitando al rubio el también sonrió sintiendo como un millón de mariposas comenzaba a revolotear por su estomago, sabía que aquello estaba mal pero al fin y al cabo Mark jamás lo sabría…

…Ni él ni Dean sabrían que Castiel jamás había dejado de querer ni un solo segundo al hombre que ahora le estaba pasando un plato para que pudiese secarlo… no, ellos nunca se enterarían que a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo y el rencor el único sentimiento que se había mantenido intacto había sido el gran amor que sentía por Dean Winchester…si podía mantener alejado su corazón del rubio sabía que no tendría nada que temer…volverían a ser amigos y eso era lo único que importaba.


	12. Cenando con el enemigo

Sam se entero que su hermano se había ido a California solo cuando Bobby le pidió que se llevara el auto de su hermano del taller

– ¿Y por qué, exactamente, Dean se iría a California sin avisarme? – Cuestiono mientras Bobby le alargaba las llaves del impala –sé que es impredecible pero hacer esto, incluso para él es demasiado–

–Con exactitud lo único que podría decirte es que tu hermano está atravesando una fase que se supone debió haber terminado hace cinco años–

– ¿Una fase de hace cinco años?... oh no… es por Castiel ¿no? –

–Tú lo has dicho, Sam, tu hermano fue a Los Ángeles porque al parecer volvió a meter la pata hasta el fondo con su amiguito– el pelilargo soltó un suspiro y tomo las llaves que todavía sostenía Bobby –me ha pedido unos días y yo se los di, me amenazo con renunciar si no lo hacía–

–Ese imbécil… lo llamare más tarde, o me temo que podría interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo esos dos– sonrió guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo mientras Bobby lo miraba con una pequeña mueca de asco –de seguro Dean se le declaro por fin y ahora están intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido… en todas partes del departamento–

–Gracias por la horrible imagen mental Sam, necesitaba imaginar a tu hermano metiéndosela a un tipo–

–Ja, ja, ja… de nada, Bobby, ahora si me disculpas llevare a la nena de Dean a casa–

Salió del taller con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, hacía tiempo que no molestaba a Bobby y ver esa expresión en su rostro fue genial. El impala del 67 lo esperaba en el mismo lugar que Dean lo dejara estacionado hace unas cuantas horas, la pintura negra brillaba bajo la luz del sol resaltando su hermosura. Sam silbo cuando camino a su lado pasando los dedos por el capo, sabía que si tenía alguna posibilidad de conducir el auto de su hermano era esa, Dean casi nunca dejaba que alguien condujera a su "nena" así que esa iba a ser una de sus pocas oportunidades. Abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y metió la llave en el contacto.

–Dean, donde quiera que estés espero que seas feliz porque yo lo seré ahora mismo– giro la llave oyendo como el motor comenzaba a ronronear, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y el auto comenzó a moverse, el pelilargo movió la palanca de cambios y el auto tomo más velocidad, aunque sin salirse del límite pues no quería ni imaginar la cara de Dean si es que llegaba a descubrir que le habían pasado una infracción en su "nena". Al principio iba a llevar el auto directamente a la casa de su hermano cuando sus planes cambiaron, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo Dean estaría en Los Ángeles y además no tenía nada más que hacer en ese momento, se dirigió a la carretera diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no tenía nada que ver con que el lugar donde su boda se celebraría estaba allí y más concretamente su dueño Gabriel Miller ,desde hacía un tiempo había notado algo verdaderamente extraño ,muchas veces se había encontrado con los ojos del rubio mirándolo fijamente, bueno, no era algo tan poco común pero lo extraño había sido la intensidad con la que él lo miraba, Sam no se consideraba un experto en ese campo así que terminaba atribuyéndoselo a que esa era la personalidad de Gabe (como lo llamaba cuando estaban solos) pero aun sabiendo eso no podía alejar de su cabeza la creencia que el rubio parecía sentir algo mas por el

–Lo de Dean debe estar afectándome más de la cuenta– murmuro encendiendo la radio para así poder pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo, su celular comenzó a vibrar avisándole que le había llegado un mensaje, miro hacia el frente para confirmar que estaba solo en la carretera (no quería causar un accidente) y miro su teléfono:

"_Mira atrás de ti"_

El remitente era Gabriel, así que el mensaje dejo de parecerle tan raro, miro por el retrovisor dándose cuenta que un lamborghini de brillante color amarillo estaba siguiéndolo, sonrió para sí mismo mientras se estacionaba a un lado de la carretera, bajo del impala mientras Gabriel hacia lo mismo

– ¿Estas siguiéndome? Eso es un poco espeluznante– rio viendo avanzar al otro a su encuentro –supuse que estarías ocupado trabajando–

–Déjale eso a los que no tienen talento, yo prácticamente hago aparecer el dinero en mis manos– rio también sacando de su bolsillo una piruleta de frambuesa que abrió antes de llevársela a la boca todo esto lo hizo sin quitarle la vista de encima al menor que trago saliva nervioso por la intensidad de esa mirada –¿quieres? Me encantan las cosas dulces–

–Sí, supongo… no soy un fanático de los dulces pero ahora no estarían tan mal– el rubio sonrió mientras le extendía una piruleta a Sam que la tomo sin mirarla –wau… está muy rica, jamás había probado una así–

–Me alegran que te hayan gustado son de una pequeña tiendita en Inglaterra–

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Inglaterra!?... tu sí que tienes gustos difíciles de cumplir– exclamo Sam quitándose el dulce de la boca para mirarlo más de cerca –no parece nada del otro mundo pero es muy rico–

–Tengo preferencia por las cosas que parecen normales pero que tienen un sabor exquisito– murmuro el de ojos dorados mirando sin descaro a Sam que se había dado vuelta para contestar su celular que había comenzado a timbrar, Gabriel recorrió el cuerpo de Sam desde la punta de sus cabellos castaños bajando por su ancha espalda, su trasero firme, las largas piernas hasta llegar a sus pies que se le antojaron muy lindos _"Me gustaría lamerle los dedos de los pies"_

–Gabe, debo irme, Ruby quiere que la lleve a cenar– sonrió apenado el castaño jugando con sus manos –supongo que nos veremos otro día ¿no?–

–Por supuesto, Sam, cuando menos te lo esperes estaré ahí– rio el rubio jugando con la piruleta en su boca de una forma un tanto sensual, movimientos que fueron seguidos muy de cerca por Sam a quien le falto poco para dejar de respirar –disfruta la cena con Ruby–

– ¿Con quién?... ¡digo! Sí, claro… nos vemos– el menor de los Winchester regreso al auto y encendió el motor dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido.

Gabriel no se movió de donde estaba había descubierto, feliz, que Sam por fin ya estaba respondiendo a sus atenciones, aunque esta felicidad se vio un poco empañada al recordar que el castaño se había ido a cenar con su prometida, estaba enfadado por no ser el único que pudiera estar con Sam y eso lo asusto… en su vida Gabriel Miller había tenido celos porque no iba a negar que esos eran celos, ya no era un niñito y mucho menos un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas pero cada vez que pensaba en Sam Winchester se parecía mucho a uno, todavía no sabía que exactamente había en el menor que lo hiciera diferente de todas sus otras conquistas, Sam era inteligente, guapo, tierno, sensible… en fin, era alguien genial pero él no quería nada emocional con él, Gabriel solo ansiaba una cosa y esa cosa era sexo, nada de relaciones ni sentimentalismos lo único que quería a toda costa era alcanzar un buen orgasmo entre las largas piernas del hermano menor de Dean.

Desecho lo que le quedaba del dulce que estaba comiendo y subió a su auto, si Sam iba a cenar con su prometida no sería él quien lo impidiera pero tampoco dejaría a su presa tan fácilmente en las manos de otro, además, todavía no tenía el placer de conocer a la futura esposa y él como el mejor amigo (autoproclamado) del castaño no se iba a permitir tamaña descortesía.

Antes de ir por Ruby, Sam fue a casa de su hermano a meter al garaje el impala, no estaba seguro si a su prometida le agradaría verlo montado en el auto de su hermano y menos sabiendo la relación que tenían ambos, Dean no escondía el rechazo que sentía por Ruby y esta para no ser menos lo trataba de la misma forma, muchas veces intento que ambos se conocieran pero cada acercamiento terminaba peor que el anterior, esperaba que después de su boda y con los años la relación entre ambos mejorara pues no quería verse alejado de Dean.

Cerró la puerta del garaje y se aseguro que todo estuviera bien cerrado pues no quería que su hermanos cuando volviera de Los Ángeles se diera cuenta que se habían metido a su casa. Después de asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden salió y cerró la puerta con sus propias llaves, camino hacia la calle notando aliviado que un taxi se acercaba en ese momento, lo hizo detenerse y le indico la dirección de su casa.

Al llegar a casa de su novia, Sam noto que sus suegros lo miraban fijamente, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, sabía que a pesar de haber dado su visto bueno al matrimonio de su hija a ellos no les gustaba nada que su futuro yerno fuese menor que su hija y que todavía no hubiese terminado su carrera era todavía peor.

–Buenas noches, señor– saludo al hombre que lo miraba desde la sala sentado junto a su esposa que también lo miro de forma fría –buenas noches, señora Monroe–

–Buenas noches, Samuel– el pelilargo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al oír su nombre completo pronunciado además con esa voz tan poco llena de emoción –Ruby, bajara en un segundo–

Efectivamente la pelinegra bajo, llevaba un vestido ceñido color rojo con un escote que pese a no ser tan pronunciado llamaría la atención de quien lo viera, Sam se mordió la mejilla por dentro intentando no decir nada al respecto pues conocía el fuerte carácter de la mujer y después de unos cuantos segundos lo logro, invento una sonrisa en su rostro y se acerco para besarla

–Te ves hermosa ¿nos vamos ya?–

–Si, por supuesto… tengo reservaciones en ese restaurant del que te había hablado antes– respondió la mujer evaluando la vestimenta de Sam que en esos momentos llevaba jeans y camiseta, Sam podría jurar que ya estaba por oír sus regaños pese a que la culpa era de ella por no decirle exactamente donde cenarían. Ruby levanto la mirada y le clavo sus ojos café –no estás vestido de forma adecuada–

–Lo sé, mi amor, no sabía que el lugar al que iríamos sería tan elegante si me lo hubieras dicho…–

–Ya veo… supongo que también es culpa mía que tú seas tan tonto como para no preguntármelo–el mal carácter de Ruby había hecho su aparición, durante esas ocasiones el pelilargo se preguntaba si no estaba haciendo mal al querer casarse con la morena –pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer de todas maneras nuestras reservas son para en diez minutos mas así que vamos de una vez a tu casa para que te cambies–

Sin querer echar más leña al fuego el menor de los Winchester no dijo nada más y salió de la casa para dirigirse a su auto, Ruby tras él seguía refunfuñando ,Sam estaba comenzando a experimentar una migraña pero no iba a decirle a la mujer que se sentía mal o esta creería que lo hacía para molestarla.

Llegaron al restaurant quince minutos después por culpa de un pequeño congestionamiento, Sam ya no tenía hambre cuando por fin entraron al lugar, mientras Ruby se acercaba a la chica que se encargaba de las mesas Sam se quedo observando un enorme espejo de bordes dorados que colgaba cerca de la entrada, su reflejo le devolvió un rostro cansado y un poco abatido, quiso sonreír pero no encontró un motivo

–Te verías mejor si sonrieras– Sam volteo al oír aquella voz que conocía desde hacia tan poco pero que lograba hacerle sentir mejor –lo digo porque ahora mismo te ves terrible–

–Gabe ¿qué haces aquí?– pregunto mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a tomar forma en su rostro – ¿también tu novia te obligo a venir?–

– ¿Novia? Yo no sirvo para eso, soy un alma libre… aunque espero que dentro de poco aparezca la persona correcta– Sam rio un poco al oírlo aunque aquella risa se detuvo abruptamente cuando se oyó como empezaba una discusión cerca de ellos

– ¿Esa es tu prometida? Parece un poco enojada–

–El castaño miro en la misma dirección que Gabriel descubriendo avergonzado que Ruby había empezado a discutir con la encargada, Sam suspiro cansado gesto que no paso desapercibido por el rubio que vio una excelente oportunidad para acercarse a el

–Me temía que esto pasara– murmuro tomando aire para acercarse y calmar a su novia, Gabriel lo siguió llegando en el momento que la morena exigía ver al dueño

–Mi amor… creo que deberíamos irnos–

– ¿¡Que!? Yo no voy a hacer eso ¡tengo reservaciones! ¡Y solo nos pasamos cinco minutos!–

–Ruby, entiendo, pero si…–

–Lamentablemente este es un restaurant popular y hay demasiada gente esperando, si no aparece la persona para ocupar su reserva esta se cancela– Sam giro para ver a Gabriel que en esos momentos estaba sonriendo, luego miro a Ruby que había fruncido mas el ceño nada más oírlo –lo lamento, señorita–

– ¡¿Quién es usted para meterse en asuntos ajenos?! ¡Exijo ver el dueño!–

–Como usted quiera…– respondió la empleada mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –solo dese la vuelta y lo conocerá–

–Mucho gusto, soy Gabriel Miller, dueño fundador y lo que usted quiera de este restaurante– Ruby que no había seguido la sugerencia de la chica giro bruscamente encontrándose con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del rubio –vuelvo a disculparme si no le ha gustado nuestra política pero ya que usted es la novia de mi amigo, aquí presente será un honor para mí que me acompañen a cenar a mi mesa privada–

–Y-Yo… no se…– tartamudeo la mujer poniéndose roja –supongo que está bien… no sabía que usted y Sam fueran amigos–

–Los mejores amigos, por favor sigamos a Erika que nos llevara a mi mesa pero no estoy seguro si he interrumpido su cena, si es así les rogare que me perdonen y les buscare otra…–

– ¡No! Digo… Gabriel, cena con nosotros por favor además, es todo gracias a ti– sonrió el castaño, sonrisa que a Gabriel le pareció encantadora de verdad –o creo que a Ruby le moleste ¿verdad?–

–Por supuesto que no, no todos los días puedes comer con el dueño del restaurante más popular de la ciudad– respondio Ruby sonriéndole también a Gabriel que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño ante el gesto de la mujer, el rubio conocía muy bien esas sonrisas pues la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban se la ofrecían sin ningún descaro: la morena quería seducirle, Gabriel estaba seguro de ello –será todo un placer comer junto a usted, mi nombre es Ruby Monroe–

La cena transcurrió en total calma, bueno, lo hubiera estado de no ser por el insistente parloteo de la mujer, Gabriel estaba acostumbrado y felizmente Sam también, los dos comían en silencio, mientras ella alababa todo en el lugar, desde que había descubierto que el rubio era el dueño quería por todos los medios agradarle aunque lo único que estaba consiguiendo era desagradar a Gabriel con cada palabra que salía de su boca, no había algo que molestara al rubio tanto como las personas que solo se acercaban a él para obtener algo a cambio, Gabriel Miller había empezado su fortuna desde cero no tenia mas familia que sus dos hermanos mayores: Michael y Nick, pero prácticamente era como no tenerlos, las pocas veces que los hermanos se reunían comenzaban peleas por cualquier tontería y volvían a separarse dejando siempre en medio a Gabriel.

El rubio miro de reojo a Sam que al igual que el comía en silencio, escondió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo cuando una divertida idea le llego a la cabeza con disimulo movió un poco su silla para estar más cerca del castaño y dejo caer su tenedor al suelo, excusándose por su torpeza se agacho para recogerlo logrando tener una idea de donde estaban las piernas de Sam, volvió a su asiento y espero a que el castaño fuera a darle un trago a su copa de vino antes de darle una pequeña patada en la rodilla que hizo que el menor de lo Winchester casi escupiera lo que había bebido

– ¿Q-Qué rayos fue…–

–Sam ¿Qué te pasa? ¿no puedes comportarte como un adulto frente al señor Miller?–

–P-Pero es que… el– Sam miro enfadado al rubio, este le devolvió la mirada con un guiño y con ese gesto tan pequeño el castaño supo que no podía enojarse con el mayor, suspiro e intento ocultar de su novia lo mejor que pudo la sonrisa que se le había formado –no, no pasa nada… debe haber sido mi imaginación–

Cinco minutos después cuando Gabriel iba a darle un sorbo a su propia copa fue el turno de Winchester para obtener su revancha. Espero a que Gabriel hubiera tragado un poco antes de darle una patada al rubio en la rodilla, tomado por sorpresa no pudo evitar atragantarse con lo que estaba bebiendo y comenzó a toser frente a la mirada perpleja de la mujer y la sonrisa de Sam

– ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos?... ¿se encuentra bien señor Miller?– la cara de Ruby era de autentica confusión lo que al rubio le pareció graciosísimo quiso echarse a reír pero volvió a atragantarse hasta la oportuna ayuda del castaño que le alcanzo un vaso de agua

–¿Estás bien, Gabe?'– Pregunto un poco asustado el menor, no sabía si a Gabriel le había gustado que le devolvieran la broma – ¿necesitas algo?–

–N-No… estoy bien… solo… respirar un poco mas– al ver la cara de preocupación de Sam intento por todos los medios recuperar el aire, no quería que el rubio pensara que estaba enojado con el por hacerle la misma broma

La verdad es que se había sorprendido un poco pero aquello no tenia comparación con lo feliz que se sentía, sin equivocarse Gabriel Miller podía decir que le había hecho esa broma a por lo menos veinte personas y Sam había sido el único en no enfadarse y devolverle la jugada, se sentía tan feliz que cuando la morena se puso de pie para ir al tocador acerco mas su silla a la del castaño y le puso una mano en la rodilla

– ¡Eres increíble, Sam!– rio el rubio dándole unas palmaditas –eres el primero que se atreve a hacerme lo mismo–

– ¿Eeh? Me alegra que no te enfadaras pero de todas formas creo que no volveré a hacerlo–

– ¿Qué? Pero si no me paso nada, además fue muy divertido y es mas… me gusto muchísimo que tu lo hicieras– su voz disminuyo hasta convertirse en un susurro, mientras hablaba no había despegado su mano de la pierna del castaño, y poro si fuera poco comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, primero de una manera imperceptible hasta convertir aquella caricia en algo más.

El lugar donde Gabriel estaba acariciándole había subido notablemente de temperatura y en vez de desagradarle Sam se sintió extrañamente bien incluso soltó n suspiro cuando Gabriel se alejo rápidamente de el al ver regresar a Ruby del baño, cuando la morena se sentó se quedo mirando fijamente a su novio que parecía un lindo tomate por lo rojo de su cara, Gabriel, al otro lado de la mesa, seguía comiendo tranquilamente Ruby sospechaba que algo había pasado durante su ausencia sin embargo, no podía precisar qué cosa exactamente así que decidió olvidarse del asunto y continuar cenando.

Gabriel parecía totalmente calmado pero la verdad era que por dentro sus emociones chocaban entre sí como si tuviera un remolino haciéndolas girar dentro de su pecho, claramente Sam había dejado salir un suspiro cuando quito su mano de su rodilla y de no haber sido por la (inoportuna) llegada de la prometida del castaño seguramente aquella mano habría subido un poco más a hacer cosas indebidas el tacto de aquella pierna estaba logrando hacerle perder el control y su cara… para Gabriel no era nada nuevo el sexo cuando veía a alguien que le agradaba se acostaba con el… no importaba si fuera hombre o mujer, lo único importante era la diversión y esta solía acabarse después de tener sexo con la persona en la que estuviera interesado en ese momento… Sam Winchester estaba probando ser una presa escurridiza y nbo había nada más divertido que cazar una presa difícil.

La cena estaba llegando a su fin y para molestia de Gabriel no había sido tan divertida como había imaginado, Sam se había mantenido en silencio después del incidente con su rodilla y la conversación de Ruby ya lo tenía harto, lo único que lo alegro fue la llegada de la tarta de chocolate que había ordenado de postre, mientras comía un trozo observo al castaño que estaba comiendo una copa de helado, sin saber porque aquella imagen le recordó un poco a el cuando era más joven… sentado con alguien que no paraba de hablar y con otro que solo quería estrellarle la cabeza contra la mesa al primero, Gabriel no sabía porque esos recuerdos habían vuelto a su cabeza supuso que Sam los disparaba aunque no estaba seguro del por qué y el cómo.

–Fue una cena muy agradable ¿no les parece?– cuestiono el de ojos dorados dejando su servilleta en el plato –pero todo lo bueno tiene un final–

–Se lo agradezco mucho, Gabriel ¿asistirá usted a nuestra boda?– genial, había olvidado que Sam iba a casarse con esa serpiente y ella vuelve a recordárselo, compuso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la mujer seguía hablando –será una gran fiesta y quisiera que usted viniera–

–Bueno, Sam no me había dicho mucho y la verdad es que lo conozco desde hace muy poco aunque me sentiría muy honrado de asistir– mientras hablaba no despego su mirada del rostro del castaño que continuo comiendo en silencio, Gabriel estaba empezando a sentirse un poco asustado por la actitud de Winchester no quería alejarlo todavía así que supuso debía hablar con él en privado preferiblemente esa misma noche

–Preciosa ¿tienes alguna objeción a que me lleve a tu novio a beber unas copas?– el rostro de Ruby y Sam eran de autentica perplejidad pero fue la mujer la primera en reaccionar

–Por supuesto que no, me parece que Sam debe tener su propio espacio, además, yo también tengo una cita con unas amigas de la universidad que van a ser mis damas de honor– la morena miro su reloj y se levanto acercándose a Sam que la miro con un gesto muy parecido a "¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?"

–Adiós, mi amor, no regreses tarde a casa–

–No te preocupes… yo me encargo de llevarlo a casa– respondió el rubio por Sam que lo miro con sorpresa pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo Ruby lo estaba besando y alejándose hacia la puerta pronto en esa mesa solo quedaron Gabriel y el

–Sam, tenemos que hablar– el más joven lo miro y asintió en silencio –vamos, quiero un lugar más privado–


	13. Los secretos que te oculto

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Gabriel y tras dudar unos cuantos segundos Sam lo siguió, encontró al rubio de pie frente a la calle donde ya se encontraba su auto

—Me tome la licencia de pedirle a uno de mis chicos que trajera tu auto del estacionamiento—

— ¿Que le paso a tu auto?— pregunto Sam recibiendo sus llaves de la mano del mayor —pensé que habías venido en el—

—De hecho sí, pero no me apetece conducir ahora, dejare que tú me lleves— Sam le dio la vuelta a su auto para sentarse en el asiento del conductor, Gabriel se sentó a su lado y se puso el cinturón de seguridad —vamos, quiero mostrarte algo, solo sigue mis indicaciones—

Sam puso el automóvil en movimiento y comenzó a conducir, a su lado Gabriel solo hablaba para darle indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a cierto lugar que él no conocía. Una hora más tarde se encontraban a las afueras de Lawrence, Sam se estaciono y apenas el motor se detuvo el de ojos dorados bajo del auto y se alejo unos pasos, confundido Sam bajo también viendo alejarse al rubio unos cuantos metros.

—Me gusta este lugar, Sam, porque aparte de ser bastante desconocido tiene una vista maravillosa— el pelilargo se aproximo a Gabriel que muy quieto miraba hacia el horizonte, al llegar a su lado Sam miro también encontrándose con una maravillosa vista de la ciudad iluminada, debía admitirlo Gabriel tenía un gusto maravilloso —creo que te debo una explicación sobre lo que paso en el restaurant—

—No, no es necesario, Gabe, fue solo un malentendido, yo… no…— las palabras murieron en su garganta y no porque no tuviera nada que decir sino porque los labios del rubio sobre los suyos se lo impedían considerablemente, eso fue un gran impacto, quiso alejar al otro pero su conciencia estaba fallándole y al parecer estaba convirtiéndose en cómplice de su cuerpo pues sin darse cuenta Sam Winchester estaba abrazando al rubio pero la diferencia de alturas estaba jugándoles en contra, el menor intento agacharse un poco pero solo logro que le doliera el cuello, Gabriel noto su molestia ya a regañadientes se separo de él.

—Quizás debamos buscar una roca o algo así, va a darte tortícolis u otra cosa por el estilo— rio el de ojos dorados mirando fijamente a Sam —no sé que puedas estar pensando de mi así que te pido que me dejes hablar antes de golpearme—

—No voy a golpearte, Gabe, solo estoy confundido…no sabía que tu eres…ya sabes…homosexual— admitió Sam retrocediendo unos pasos, notaba que su rostro estaba ardiendo pero lo único que le extrañaba de verdad era que no se sintiera mal consigo mismo por no haber impedido aquel beso —es la primera vez que un hombre me besa y es… un poco raro—

—Para mí también es raro… Sam quiero ser sincero contigo— Gabriel volvió al auto y se sentó sobre el capo indicándole al castaño que hiciera lo mismo —no soy el tipo de persona que crea en las relaciones de pareja, no soy el príncipe azul de nadie…la verdad es que no sé cómo explicarme de la mejor manera para que esto no suene peor de lo que estoy seguro que sonara cuando te lo diga—

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Gabe?— estaba asustándose de veras, no llegaba a imaginarse que podría decirle el rubio para que estuviese actuando de esa manera-Solo dilo de una vez…me estas poniendo nervioso-

—Sam… quiero acostarme contigo— Gabriel no recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo había sido así de sincero con alguien pero en el fondo de si mismo sabia que Sam no se merecía que le mintieran o que jugaran con él, el no era como los demás antes de él… él era especial —pero sé que si llego a hacer eso cometeré un grave error, Veras… puede que me odies después de esto pero lo entenderé… al principio cuando te conocí lo único en lo que pensaba era follarte y después olvidarme de que alguna vez te había visto—

Sam sintió la ira comenzar a bullir dentro de su pecho, a su lado Gabriel no lo miraba a él, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la lejanía pero cuando noto que Sam se había puesto de pie lo agarro por la muñeca intentando que volviera a sentarse a su lado pero debía admitir que para ser menor que él, Sam era más fuerte y mantenerlo quieto iba a ser una dura tarea.

— ¡Suéltame!— gruño tratando de liberarse del agarre del rubio —me equivoque contigo… me equivoque en todo—

— ¿Incluso cuando suspiraste cuando deje de tocarte?, ¿o te equivocaste hace unos segundos cuando no me empujaste? eres especial para mi Sam, si te confesé esto fue porque de verdad te valoro y no quería tener que seguir tratándote como a un tonto—

—Estas mintiéndome… me has mentido todo el tiempo— Sam dejo de luchar y agacho su cabeza para no mirar al otro —por favor déjame ir…no quiero que vuelvas a…—

— ¡¿No lo entiendes, Sam?!... no quiero dejarte ir… por una extraña razón, ahora te quiero a mi lado y no me importa si es como amigo o como pareja sexual solo sé que eres el primero por el que me siento de esta manera— exclamo poniéndose también de pie, soltó su brazo para acariciar su mejilla y tomo su barbilla para levantarla y poder verlo a los ojos —puedes confiar o no en mí, es toda tu decisión pero es la verdad, es más de lo que he hecho por cualquier otra persona…haz lo que creas mejor pero no me dejes—

—No debería creerte nada, mi hermano me dijo que no confiara en ti— aquello no podía estar yendo bien, la sola mención del hermano mayor de los Winchester no podía traer nada bueno… Sam lo rechazaría y el volvería a estar solo… justo cuando creía que todo mejoraría, tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a la soledad—pero por algún motivo… te creo… te creo, Gabe—

— ¿Tu me crees?...— Sam tuvo que volver a repasar los pasos básicos de la respiración pues cuando le dijo al mayor que le creía este le sonrió de una forma que le arrebato el aire de los pulmones —Sam, eres el mejor—

—Bien, ya que establecimos que no me mientes y que soy el mejor ¿podrías decirme que vamos a hacer ahora?— con una risita el rubio lo empujo al capo del auto logrando que se sentara otra vez, Sam creyó que el otro haría lo mismo pero en cambio le abrió las piernas y se paro entre ellas mirando al castaño como si fuese un dulce que se iba a comer — ¿q-que haces?—

—Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho— se inclino sobre el besándolo en los labios primero suavemente como si estuviese probando su sabor, Sam estaba sorprendido… gratamente sorprendido volvió a abrazar al otro apretándolo contra su pecho, sintiendo el leve sabor a chocolate en la lengua del rubio, abrió mas su boca notando su desesperación y dejándose llevar por ella… no sabía cómo terminaría aquello pero lo averiguaría en otro momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que Gabriel tenía un gran gusto …para todo…a él jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que sería más fácil besarse en esa posición…el sentado y el rubio de pie entre sus piernas ,la falta de sexo debía estar pasándole la cuenta…si, esa era una gran excusa.

-o-

Cuando despertó por la mañana pensó que todavía estaba en su casa pero luego de frotarse los ojos descubrió que aquella sala tan elegante no podía ser la suya y fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, Castiel le había ofrecido su cama para que pasara la noche ya que el cuarto de invitados se encontraba llenos de cajas y otras cosas, sin embargo, Dean se había empeñado en dormir en el sillón y allí paso la noche, no había sido la más cómoda pero si una de las más felices, ya que se durmió sabiendo que ahora las cosas estaban bien entre ambos.

Se sentó en el sillón mientras bostezaba y buscaba sus pantalones que estaba seguro había dejado sobre el respaldo del sillón aunque sin mucho éxito pues los pantalones no estaban en ningún lugar de la sala. Como se encontraba en ropa interior decidió ir a preguntarle al ojiazul si había visto donde dejara sus pantalones aunque lo más probable era que el castaño se las hubiese llevado para meterlos en la lavadora… _Castiel y sus hábitos de limpieza_, pensó al recordar que desde pequeño Castiel ya parecía una ama de casa mandona, volvió a bostezar mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde el ojiazul dormía reviso su ropa para que todo estuviese en su lugar y golpeo suavemente con los nudillos la puerta tres veces, alcanzo a oír algo de ruido dentro de la habitación antes que la puerta se abriera revelando a un Castiel que recién empezaba a vestirse para ir a trabajar: llevaba puesta una camisa sin abrochar que le daba al rubio una hermosa vista del torso algo marcado del castaño sus ojos recorrieron su cuello bajando por su pecho y su estomago hasta llegar al pantalón que llevaba todavía desabrochado. Dean parpadeo varias veces tratando de digerir la visión frente a el

—Buenos días, Dean—

—Hola Cass ¿Qué haces?—

—Me estaba vistiendo ¿Por qué?—

—Por nada, bueno… nos vemos— el rubio dio media vuelta e iba a salir huyendo cuando Castiel lo sujeto por el hombro —Cass, lamento haberte interrumpido pero ahora el que me interrumpe eres tu…tengo cosas que hacer—

— ¿Querías decirme algo, verdad?— Dean si quería decirle unas cuantas cosas pero sabía perfectamente que si las decía aquella relación de amistad que recién comenzaba a recomponerse se iría al tarro de la basura —no creo que hayas venido por nada, además, dudo que puedas hacer muchas cosas a medio vestir—

—De hecho… quería preguntarte por mi ropa, más específicamente por mis pantalones—

Cass arqueo una ceja, realmente sabia donde estaba la ropa de Dean pero se le olvido todo nada mas mirar hacia abajo… el de ojos verdes llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos que a pesar de no ser ajustados delineaban muy bien un firme trasero, por poco Castiel se pasa la lengua por los labios frente a semejante vista, obligo a sus ojos a subir para encontrarse con el rostro ruborizado de Winchester, se quedaron mirando unos segundos consientes del deseo en los ojos del otro, Dean se movió hacia el castaño y Cass apretó un poco mas su hombro.

—Cass…— el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio y en vez de acercarse para besar al ojiazul, se alejo unos pasos de él en dirección al baño —si encuentras mis pantalones me lo dices, estoy seguro que tengo otro par, tomare una ducha si no te molesta—

—N-No, por supuesto que no, te preparare el desayuno antes de irme a trabajar—

— ¿Ya te vas? Pero si es muy temprano además, quería que me mostraras la ciudad— vaya excusa de chica que había tenido que soltar para estar más tiempo con Cass, aunque al parecer había funcionado pues el castaño estaba sonriendo —no quiero irme a Kansas sin haber visto más que tu departamento, no te ofendas es muy elegante y eso…pero yo…—

—Hagamos algo, acompáñame a mi trabajo y así te muestro la ciudad— Castiel no estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto al pasar tanto tiempo a solas con el ojiverde pero al ver su rostro de felicidad de Dean decidió que nada mas importaría —apresúrate o llegaremos tarde—

—¡Si, señor!— exclamo cuadrándose ante el castaño que lo miro divertido, luego se marcho casi corriendo en dirección al baño, Castiel lo observo hasta que cerró la puerta tras él, imitándolo Castiel cerró su puerta también mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando la corbata que estaba seguro había visto hacia menos de 5 minutos, por fin la encontró bajo su chaqueta y después de abotonarse la camisa, se puso la corbata alrededor del cuello y la anudo antes de abrochar su pantalón, algunos minutos después se encontraba en la cocina decidiendo que sería lo que Dean quería para desayunar así que opto por lo que mejor sabia preparar: waffles, reunió todos los ingredientes y comenzó a cocinar.

Cuando salió de la ducha Dean se alegro de haber traído una muda de ropa, ya que hubiese sido incomodo tener que pedirle unos pantalones a Cass, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina desde donde salía un delicioso aroma a comida recién preparada

—No sabía que querías comer así que me vi en la obligación de decidirlo por mi mismo— Castiel le indico una silla frente a la mesa del comedor, después de que el rubio se sentara puso delante de el un plato lleno con waffles a los que baño en miel—Espero que te gusten ¿quieres té o café?-

—Café por favor… esto sabe muy bien— dijo el rubio después de probar un pedazo de uno de los waffles, Cass sonrió a la vez que dejaba una taza de café cerca del plato de Dean que se apresuro en cogerla para darle un sorbo, su cara se transformo con la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro —Cass, algún día debes decirme porque tu café siempre sabe tan bien, ya ni recuerdo la última vez que me lo preparaste y podría jurarte que es el mejor que he bebido en todo mi vida—

—Si no lo recuerdas, es por el golpe que te diste contra el poste después que te saque a rastras del bar en el que estabas metido— Castiel se sentó frente a él observándolo con una pequeñísima sonrisa adornando su boca, Dean iba a decir algo pero prefirió seguir comiendo —veo que ya lo recuerdas "señor puedo beberme la botella completa"—

—Te recuerdo que me la bebí hasta el fondo, además, fue la culpa de esos tipos por provocarme— rio Dean después de darle otro sorbo al café —no te enojes pero eres la esposa perfecta—

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti pero desde que te conozco la única vez que cocinaste fue unos cereales—

— ¡Hey! Si no se quema, cuenta como cocinar— exclamo el rubio frente a la cara divertida del ojiazul que comenzó a comer también —Cass, si no comes más, vas a partirte por la mitad cuando se te ocurra follar—

—Creo que tengo la contextura perfecta no necesito comer tanto como tú, Dean— Castiel miro su plato y luego el del rubio, que hizo lo mismo -apresúrate recuerda que hoy debemos regresar para ir a la despedida de soltero de tu hermano—

—Está bien pero no me retracto de decir que te falta comer más—

—Si lo hicieras no serias mi Dean Winchester— rio Castiel sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras aunque Dean si las había oído perfectamente, siguió comiendo mientras le imploraba al cielo que le brindara el autocontrol que le comenzaba a fallar cada vez que Castiel abría la boca.

Después de desayunar y que Dean, ignorando otra vez a Castiel, lavara los platos, salieron del departamento y bajaron a la calle donde detuvieron un taxi, mientras Dean miraba por la ventanilla Castiel saco de su maletín una carpeta que contenía varios bocetos que comenzó a estudiar detalladamente, a su lado Dean lo observaba fijamente ,Castiel estaba realmente concentrado en lo que hacía y eso al rubio le parecía genial, admiraba al ojiazul por haber logrado cumplir su sueño y se sentía feliz de tener la oportunidad de poder verle trabajar en persona varios minutos después el taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de tres pisos, luego de pagar Castiel guio a Dean al interior, cerca de la entrada se encontraba la recepción donde una hermosa joven de cabello negro se encontraba trabajando en la computadora

—Buenos días, Katherine— saludo Castiel a la chica que levantando la vista le sonrió al ojiazul —¿está todo preparado?—

—Claro, señor Novak, Becky ha reunido todo lo que faltaba—

—Me alegra saber eso— Dean quiso echarse a reír al oír decir eso al otro Castiel tenía el mismo rostro apático para todo, rara vez para quienes no lo conocían a fondo, se podía decir con certeza lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ojiazul —este es mi amigo, Dean Winchester—

—Buenos… días… señor Winchester— ahí estaban otra vez… aquellas incomodas sensaciones que lo llenaban cada vez que una chica se quedaba mirando de esa forma al rubio: los celos, aunque eso no era lo peor si no se equivocaba en ese momento Dean empezaría a coquetearle a la mujer —mi nombre es Katherine pero aquí todos, menos el señor Novak, me llaman Kat—

—Es un gusto, solo llámame Dean, si así lo prefieres… Cass, vamos o después no tendremos tiempo para darle un vistazo a la playa— dijo el de ojos verdes sonriéndole a la chica aunque sin mirarla demasiado, a su lado Castiel lo observo sorprendido de ver que el mayor ni siquiera había mirado más de cinco segundos a la mujer —lo siento Kat, pero no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo—

Aun sin creer todavía que Dean no hubiese actuado como el viejo Dean Winchester, Castiel se despidió y camino hacia el ascensor seguido por el rubio.

—Es un edificio muy bonito ¿tu jefe también estará en la sesión?—

—Sí, debe estar presente… después de todo el es el fotógrafo— Castiel sonrió al ver la cara de Dean pasar del desconcierto a la vergüenza, se veía tan adorable que tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de atraerlo hacia sí y abrazarlo como el oso de peluche que parecía en ese instante —hace algún tiempo tenia jefe pero me sentía demasiado limitado así que opte por abrir mi propio estudio— Castiel presiono el botón del tercer piso y el ascensor comenzó a subir —al principio fue algo difícil pero después fueron mis propios clientes los que más me ayudaron al pasarse la voz—

—No les des todo el crédito, estoy seguro que tú también eres muy bueno en lo que tú haces— la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse y salieron a un pasillo que se comunicaba con otras puertas caminaron hasta llegar a la ultima y entraron a una oficina de grandes ventanales. Cass dejo el maletín sobre un escritorio y colgó su gabardina en un perchero cerca de la puerta antes de dirigirse a un armario para buscar su cámara entre otras cosas, mientras tanto Dean empezó a recorrer la oficina del castaño, miro las fotos colgadas en las paredes y luego se dirigió al escritorio donde también se veían otras fotografías, en una aparecían los padres de Castiel y en un marco a su lado estaba la fotografía de Mark, la ira y el dolor chocaron en su pecho y sin darse cuenta cogió la foto volteándola hacia la pared.

Sabía que estaba actuando de forma infantil pero no le importo, de repente noto que había un tercer marco escondido bajo un montón de revistas observo a Castiel asegurándose que todavía estuviese ocupado buscando no-se-que en el armario y cogió la fotografía notando con un montón de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, que en ella aparecía el mismo, obviamente más joven pues era una de las fotos que seguramente Castiel le había tomado cuando eran más jóvenes, el marco estaba desgastado y roto en una de sus esquinas lo que le hizo suponer que el castaño lo había tirado al suelo más de una vez, se quedo mirando al joven de ojos verdes que lo observaba desde la fotografía con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentado en la banca de un parque que identifico como el en que se reunían Cass y él cuando aun eran unos adolescentes, miro la fotografía detenidamente mientras recordaba tiempos más felices hasta que la voz de Castiel a sus espaldas lo hizo dar prácticamente un brinco

-Espero que no estés curioseando en mis cosas, Dean-


	14. ¿Es esto solo amistad?

—¿Qué haces, Dean?— la voz de Castiel lo saco de su trance, asustado que Castiel lo hubiese descubierto volvió a esconder la fotografía y miro al castaño que todavía le estaba dando la espalda —espero que no estés curioseando en mis cosas—

—¿Qué? Por favor Cass ¿esa es la impresión que tienes de mi?— rio el ojiverde tranquilizándose al descubrir que el otro no lo había visto —solo estaba mirando las fotografías en tu pared—

—Yo no quería colgar tantas, pero Becky insistió tanto que tuve que hacerlo—

—¿Quién es esa "Becky"?— cuestiono acercándose para ver que buscaba el castaño —¿encontraste lo que buscabas?—

—De hecho lo encontré hace un rato, lo que buscaba ahora era otra cosa que… vaya aquí esta— se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul que a Dean le pareció hermosa —estoy listo, vamos a trabajar… esto, Dean ¿estás seguro que quieres verme trabajar? No creo que sea tan divertido—

—Vamos, Cass ¿qué dices? Siempre he querido ver una sesión de fotos… y si me aburro solo echare una siestecita por ahí—

—Si haces eso da por hecho que te hare salir a patadas— la voz (chillona) de una mujer que acababa de entrar a la oficina los hizo dar un pequeño salto —cuando mi jefe trabaja es un honor verlo… él es perfecto, guapo, caballeroso, inteligente, adorable…—

—Becky… por favor, te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así— el rostro de Cass estaba levemente ruborizado, la mujer lo miro con una sonrisa condescendiente antes de acercarse a Dean con cara de pocos amigos —Becky el es Dean Winchester… él es mi mejor amigo… Dean, ella es Becky, mi asistente—

—Mucho gusto— el ojiverde le dedico una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano a la mujer que se quedo mirándolo como si fuera su enemigo, al ver que no le devolvía el gesto, Dean alejo su mano confundido —creo que no te caigo bien ¿verdad?—

—No es eso… ¿verdad, Becky?— intervino el castaño acercándose, mirando de forma severa a la mujer que lo miro también un poco enojada —estoy seguro que si llegan a conocerse ustedes…—

—Jamás seré amiga del tipo que rechazo a mi adorable jefe— a Castiel se le cayó la mandíbula, miro a la mujer que todavía observaba enojada al rubio que a su vez la miraba atónito —no dejare que vuelvas a hacerle daño—

—Becky, ve a preparar todo para las fotos que faltan, recuerda que me marcho otra vez a las cinco de la tarde— Castiel tomo del brazo a su asistente y la llevo a la puerta haciéndola salir —¿esta lista ya, Merry? Llévala a maquillaje y dile que voy en un minuto—

—¿Ella sabe lo que paso entre nosotros?— Castiel volteo a ver a Dean después de cerrar la puerta con seguro— ya sabes…cuando te rechace—

—Supongo que no se iba a creer que cada vez que me veía llorando fuera por una "basura en mi ojo"— el ojiverde aparto su mirada sintiendo la culpa roerle otra vez al saber que Cass había llorado por su causa —Dean, no tenia con quien desahogarme y conozco a Becky desde hace años, comprendo que estés enfadado porque le conté a ella lo que paso—

—No, Cass… no estoy enojado… es solo que… me siento terrible por… todo— ahora fue el turno de Castiel para sentirse mal, vio humedecerse sus hermosos ojos verdes aunque una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su boca, fue como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, ahí estaba el Dean Winchester que odiaba mostrarse vulnerable, el que nunca lloraba… Castiel admiraba su fortaleza pero odiaba que el rubio no confiase en él y no le dijera lo que le preocupaba, sin embargo, con el tiempo comenzó a identificar cada uno de sus gestos —soy basura, Cass, te hice tanto daño y se bien que no me merezco que…—

—¡Deja de decir eso, Dean Winchester!— las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el ojiazul lo abrazo —tú no eres basura ¡no vuelvas a pensarlo siquiera!—

—Pero Cass…—

—Cállate de una vez— gracias a aquella cercanía el moreno podía sentir el rápido palpitar del corazón del ojiverde aunque el suyo no se quedaba atrás y menos cuando Dean recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro —también fue mi culpa… actué sin pensar, me marche sin dejarte la opción de decir algo a tu favor—

—Somos unos verdaderos tontos ¿no?— la risa del rubio le burbujeo en el cuello haciéndolo reír a él también —pero supongo que podemos arreglarlo—

—Por supuesto, lo arreglaremos— quería quedarse así con él, toda la vida si pudiera, los brazos de Dean lo rodeaban también y Castiel se dio la licencia de apoyar su cabeza también en el hombro del otro. Dean se incorporo, lo suficiente para verle mejor, Castiel también hizo lo mismo quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, se miraron fijamente con el innegable deseo reflejándose en sus ojos en algún momento sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, el rubio ladeo la cabeza y Castiel se paso distraídamente la lengua por los labios sin embargo, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar y se separaron de golpe

—¡Castiel, ya es hora!— esa era la voz de Becky, Dean maldijo por lo bajo mientras Castiel tomaba su cámara y se acercaba a la puerta, al abrirla apareció delante de ellos la cara enfadada de la castaña que se quedo mirándolos a ambos —nuestra clienta está esperando—

—Por supuesto— respondió el ojiazul saliendo de la oficina seguido por Dean —¿ya están preparadas las luces?—

—Hace más de cinco minutos, solo te estábamos esperando a ti— la mujer volteo hacia Dean a quien miro de forma demoniaca —…y a tu amiguito para comenzar—

Dean sintió algo frio bajarle por la espalda, la mirada de la mujer le puso la carne de gallina y que eso le pasara era algo muy extraño, definitivamente debía ir con cuidado con esa mujer, siguió a Castiel por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta de doble hoja que atravesaron encontrándose con un lugar mucho más amplio, al medio le levantaba una especie de telón que imitaba el cielo, a su alrededor varios focos de distintos tamaños apuntaban hacia el centro.

Nada más entrar Castiel todos comenzaron a moverse empezando a preparar todos los detalles, Cass se acerco a un hombre que estaba instalando un nuevo foco e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, Dean se quedo donde estaba recibiendo varias miradas curiosas de parte del equipo del de ojos azules

—Te pediría que esperaras afuera pero estoy segura que no le gustaría nada al jefe— Becky se había acercado y estaba de pie a su lado —pese a todo lo que le hiciste pasar… por una razón que todavía no alcanzo a comprender el todavía te tiene mucha estima—

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo todavía… se bien que le hice daño pero no quiero rendirme sin pelear— no sabía porque le estaba diciendo eso a la mujer, después de todo ¿ella no lo odiaba? —lo quiero… y mucho—

—Entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho, no olvides que nuestro Cass tiene de novio al "señor-perfecto"—

—¿Mark? ¿El no te agrada?— aquello sí que era extraño, daba por hecho que la castaña adoraba al novio de su jefe, ella asintió con una sonrisa culpable —creí que era el único que pensaba que el tipo era un idiota—

—Únete al club, la mayoría de aquí lo piensa— sonrió por fin la mujer —pero desde ahora te advierto que si llegas a hacerle daño otra vez a mi pequeño Castiel… te arrancare las pelotas y te hare tragártelas… bien, debo irme a trabajar ¡nos vemos!—

—¿De qué estaban hablando?— pregunto Castiel parándose frente al rubio que se veía del mismo color del papel —¿Becky te ha dicho algo indebido? Si es así hablare con ella—

—¿Qué? Vamos Cass, no eres mi madre, ella solo me comento algo sobre el clima de Los Ángeles— sonrió Dean mirando a otro lado dejando intrigado al castaño ¿Por qué ella le diría algo del clima? _"Dean, no me ha dicho toda la verdad" _pensó planeando interrogar más tarde al Winchester para sacarle toda la verdad —Hey, Cass ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a sacar fotografías?—

—Estoy esperando a nuestra estrella se suponía que ya estaría aquí—

—Y se suponía que usted solo iba a tardarse en venir solo un minuto y no hacerme esperar más de cinco minutos— exclamo una voz desde sus espaldas, unos segundos después una chica de aproximados 18 años se paraba frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido —señor Novak, debe recordar que soy una importante clienta—

—Lo recuerdo siempre, Merry, me disculpo por haberte hecho perder tu valioso tiempo— una risita ahogada se escucho en el fondo de la sala, la chica una rubia de piel levemente bronceada se enfado mas —por favor, dirígete a tu lugar para terminar con esto de una vez—

—Ya verá… cuando sea famosa en todo el mundo, le diré a todos sobre su pésimo trabajo y le cerraran las puertas en la cara… se irá a la calle— comenzó la chica a refunfuñar mientras le clavaba sus fríos ojos negros a Castiel que solo se quedo mirándola, luego sus ojos pasaron a Dean que estaba a su lado y para desconcierto del rubio su rostro mostro una sonrisa —Hey tu, no estabas aquí ayer… ¿eres modelo? ¿Vas a posar conmigo?—

—No lo creo, solo soy un simple observador, señorita— Castiel miro a la chica conteniendo el rechazo que sentía por ella, la mujer miraba a Dean como si de un pedazo de carne se tratase —soy amigo de Castiel, perdona si te molesta que este aquí—

—No, no hay problema… de seguro has oído mi primer sencillo, se llama "confesión de una estrella" ha sonado en todas las radios— la rubia casi corrió hacia él, ignorando a Castiel que la miraba fijamente —si quieres te puedo dar mi autógrafo—

—Merry… no tengo todo el día… así que por favor vuelve a tu marca y terminemos con esto— dijo Castiel dando unos pasos hacia su cámara que se encontraba en el trípode, la mujer le saco la lengua cuando Castiel se dio la vuelta —deja de molestar a mi amigo y ven aquí—

Rara vez veía al castaño con esa expresión en la cara, Dean sabía que ese ceño fruncido significaba que Castiel estaba muy enojado, no estaba seguro de porque lo estaba pero no se iba a molestar en tratar de averiguarlo en ese momento ya que apenas el ojiazul se puso tras la cámara la expresión en su rostro se transformo y Dean olvido todo lo que no fuera el serio rostro del fotógrafo, Cass se veía tan guapo mientras le daba indicaciones a la chica, a su alrededor todo había desaparecido solo Castiel y el estaban en ese lugar, su voz, su perfil, sus gestos, en fin… todo le parecía perfecto, cada vez que respiraba notaba un tirón en su pecho pero no se sentía mal… sino todo lo contrario, era la misma sensación que le había asustado poseer en el pasado pero ahora era feliz… ahora aceptaba que estaba enamorado del fotógrafo.

—Terminamos aquí, Merry, ve a cambiarte para finalizar esto— Dean sacudió levemente la cabeza ¿en qué momento Cass había terminado? —Dean, cambia esa cara—

Sonrió el castaño tomándole una foto a Winchester que sorprendido se quedo mirando aquella sonrisa en el rostro del otro, Castiel le tomo otra foto antes de dar media vuelta y volver a dejar la cámara en el trípode. Dean respiraba rápidamente sintiéndose como una adolescente a la que el chico más guapo del instituto le ha regalado una sonrisa

La rubia regreso unos minutos después llevando otra ropa y un nuevo peinado, Castiel volvió a indicar su marca para seguir con la sesión y cuando por fin la chica hubo alejado sus ojos del ojiverde Cass comenzó a fotografiarla

—Muévete, Merry, pareces una estatua— exclamo un poco molesto, ella no dejaba de mirar a Dean ¡a su Dean!... demonios, ¿en qué momento el rubio había pasado a ser de su propiedad? Supuso que la cercanía que estaban teniendo estaba trastornándole otra vez —gira hacia la derecha… no, Merry, esa es tu izquierda—

Castiel se recordó mentalmente rechazar próximas sesiones de fotografías para esa disquera… por fin tenía todas las fotos que necesitaba dio por terminado su trabajo y les agradeció a todos los presentes, con un mohín de disgusto la rubia se alejo hacia la puerta no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Dean que se quedo mirándola sin saber que responder pero la llegada de Castiel lo salvo ya que nada mas acercarse la mujer se alejo rápidamente

—¿Interrumpí algo?— cuestiono mirando la cara del rubio tratando de hallar algo que le delatara pero para su sorpresa lo único que encontró fue una brillante sonrisa —¿Por qué sonríes?—

—Es que es muy extraño… esa chica es muy bonita y estoy seguro que en el pasado hubiera podido llevármela a la cama sin problemas— el rostro del castaño debió de evidenciar algo de molestia pues el ojiverde se apresuro en seguir hablando —pero la verdad es que no siento absolutamente nada, ni atracción o deseo ¿debería estar asustado?—

—Por supuesto que no, de seguro encontraras a la persona que vuelva a hacerte sentir esas cosas— ¿en qué clase de mentiroso se estaba convirtiendo? Se pregunto a sí mismo el moreno mientras veía desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro de Dean, Castiel ni quería imaginar que alguien más podía capturar el corazón del rubio, un enorme sentimiento de posesión había empezado a llenarlo cuando la recepcionista Kat se había fijado en él y ahora ver a esa mocosa malcriada mirándolo como si quisiera comérselo… algo estaba yendo muy mal —¿quieres almorzar? Yo invito—

—¿Ya terminaste con tu trabajo?—

—La verdad es que solo me falta decidir entre las fotos que van a usarse y luego Becky les hará los retoques finales— Castiel cogió su cámara y camino hacia la salida seguido por el rubio, se dirigieron a su oficina, Castiel tomo un cable que estaba cerca de la computadora y que conecto a la cámara

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? Personalmente no tengo hambre así que lo que quieras comer solo dilo— el castaño abrió el archivo donde se hallaban las fotografías que tomara hacia unos minutos, Dean a acerco a él y miro también —creo que ya tengo las que quiero… aquí están la tuyas… ¿no has pensado en ser modelo? Te ves muy bien—

—No bromees conmigo, Cass, eso es imposible todos saben que los modelos son gay— rio el ojiverde, Castiel lo miro con la boca abierta y antes de alcanzar a decir algo Dean volvió a hablar —bueno aunque si lo pienso bien quizás no esté tan lejos de serlo ¿no, Cass?—

El ojiazul volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta e iba a decir algo cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta antes de que la cabeza de Becky se asomara

—Jefe ¿vas a almorzar aquí o afuera?—

—¿Eh?... yo…— Cass todavía estaba en shock después que de oír al rubio. Dean lo observo con una risita —Becky podrías…—

—Almorzaremos aquí, Becky— se adelanto Dean guiñándole un ojo a la mujer que lo miro confusa —¿puedes ordenar una pizza o lo que sea?—

—Por supuesto, lo hare enseguida… Ehhh… Cass ¿estás bien?— pregunto mirando fijamente al ojiazul que parecía en otro mundo —¿de verdad debes viajar otra vez?—

—C-Claro… debo hacerlo, el hermano de Dean me lo pidió y yo no puedo fallarle, además, Mark también está allá— por fin salió de su trance mientras Dean a su lado ocultaba una sonrisa que desapareció nada más oír nombrar al pelirrojo —por favor compra dos pasajes para nosotros en el siguiente vuelo—

—Como tú quieras—

Dean dio vuelta al escritorio del castaño y tomo asiento frente a él, Castiel siguió mirando la computadora, eligiendo varias fotos que guardo en un archivo nuevo luego guardo las fotos del rubio en otra carpeta… junto a todas las otras fotografías que ya tenia

—Pensé que íbamos a ir a la playa— oyó quejarse al rubio ,levanto la vista mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada, Dean arrugo un poco los labios viéndolo repetir aquel gesto que lo hacía parecer un cervatillo

—La sesión me tomo más tiempo del que creí, además, es importante que volvamos a tiempo para la despedida de tu hermano—

—¿Por qué no solo dices que quieres ver a tu novio?— Dean se dio una patada mentalmente por soltarle aquella queja de mujer despechada a Cass ,rogo con todas sus fuerzas que no se hubiese enfadado pero el ojiazul no mostro ningún gesto solo siguió mirándolo —lo siento… no quería decir eso—

—Dean… esto… ¿crees que de verdad podemos ser amigos?— Castiel no solo lo decía por el arranque de celos que Dean había tenido, cada instante que pasaba junto al rubio volvía a preguntarse lo mismo, aquello estaba saliéndosele de las manos y siendo sinceros una parte de el quería lanzarse sobre el rubio y borrar a punta de besos toda la distancia que los había separado

—No… Cass… no me digas eso… por favor perdóname… yo no quise decir…—

—Dean ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? ¿Te disculparas conmigo toda tu vida?—

—No me importa decirte "lo siento" un millón de veces si tú me perdonas… es complicado pero de verdad quiero ser tu amigo… no te pediré nada mas—

Cuando la pizza llego en manos de Becky un silencio glacial se había instalado en la oficina, sin saber que decir la mujer se retiro en silencio dejando la caja entre ellos, Cass seguía enfrascado en sus fotografías mientras Dean golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos hasta que el olor de la comida inundo su nariz, miro al ojiazul unos segundos antes de sacar un pedazo de pizza y ofrecérselo al otro, Castiel lo miro unos segundos antes de recibirlo

—Te dije que lo arreglaríamos… Dean, será difícil… para ambos, pero lo haremos— le obsequio al otro una sonrisa que el rubio imito —comamos de una vez, me muero de hambre—

—¿No habías dicho que no tenías hambre?—

—Pues cambie de parecer… apresúrate aun debemos volver al departamento— Castiel debió volver a recordar los pasos básicos de la respiración pues Dean le obsequio una de esas sonrisas que dejaba a la gente sin aire, si seguía así tendría que pensar seriamente en dejar listo su testamento.


	15. A pesar de todo

Las manos del rubio se colaron bajo su camisa alcanzando aquella cálida piel que parecía arder un poco más cada vez que Gabriel le besaba, aunque aquello ya parecía ser algo más que un simple beso. Sam notaba sus labios más sensibles después de aquella ardiente sesión de besos, Gabriel lo besaba como nadie más lo había hecho en su vida, le mordía los labios y entrelazaba sus lenguas en un vaivén que hacia salir suspiros de la boca de Sam cada vez que sus bocas se separaban para recuperar el oxigeno que irremediablemente necesitaban

—Ohmm… Gabe…— el de ojos dorados presiono su pecho contra el de Sam, restregándose contra él, por fin el pelilargo pudo reunir algo de fuerza para empujar al otro un poco —Gabe… por f-favor… para—

—¿Qué sucede, Sammy, te mordí o algo?— esa pregunta estaba demás y ambos lo sabían desde hacía un rato Gabriel ya le había clavado los dientes en el cuello dejando marcas en lugares que sabia no vería cualquiera —¿quieres parar a respirar? Mi culpa…debí advertirte de la forma en que yo beso—

—N-no es eso…creo que debemos parar con esto—A pesar que estaba diciéndolo la verdad era que Sam si quería seguir siendo besado de esa forma pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le estaba prácticamente restregando en la cara que hacer aquello estaba terriblemente mal, se consideraba a si mismo heterosexual y aquello que estaba haciendo con Gabriel no era sinónimo de esa palabra, con el ceño fruncido se separo del de ojos dorados y se alejo del auto—no está bien que hagamos esto…yo voy a casarme en unos cuantos días—

—Sam ¿Te sientes mal por besarte con un hombre o es solo conmigo? —Gabriel sabia que a veces era demasiado honesto con sus preguntas pero sabía que en este momento necesitaba serlo—Esto no te hace menos hombre y además es solo algo…físico, ya sabes, algo que los dos necesitamos como una especie de liberación…además es obvio que tú no has tenido sexo desde hace mucho—

—¡E-eso no es verdad! —exclamo ruborizado Sam ante la risita del rubio que comenzó a acercársele de nuevo con claras intenciones de reanudar lo que hacían hacia unos minutos, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo el teléfono del castaño comenzó a sonar logrando que Gabriel se alejara molesto—¿Hola? —

—¡Hey, Sammy! lamento haberte llamado tan tarde pero necesito pedirte un pequeño favor—

—¿Eh?...Dean ¿Tú necesitas un favor? Te recuerdo que tu eres el que se marcho al otro lado del país sin siquiera despedirte, así que dudo que pueda hacerte ese "pequeño" favor—Sam no estaba del todo molesto de que su hermano se hubiese marchado sin decirle una sola palabra después de todo lo había hecho por Cass pero quería picarle un poco—por dios, Dean; ya no eres un niño pequeño que hace…—

—Sam, guárdate para ti el regaño de madre sobreprotectora, si no te dije nada fue porque todo sucedió muy rápido—

—Está bien ¿qué quieres? — cerca de el Gabriel se cubrió la boca para que su risa no pudiese oírse, Sam lo miro de forma casi asesina—Bobby me dio las llaves de tu auto y ya lo lleve a tu casa—

—Que bien, nosotros volveremos mañana por la noche, así que necesito que lleves a mi "bebe" al aeropuerto—

—Sí, no hay problema…llámame cuando estén por aterrizar y yo te llevare el auto —oyó la voz de su hermano dándole las gracias-y Dean…para la próxima vez, cuando quieras pasar tiempo a solas con Castiel no es necesario que se vayan tan lejos…ya sabes, aquí también hay moteles—

—Ja, Ja, Ja…que gracioso…espera hace rato quería preguntarte ¿Por qué te oyes como si te faltara el aire? —

—¿A mí?¿E-el aire?...es que yo estaba…ya sabes…Salí a correr—volvió a oír la risa ahogada de Gabriel unos metros más allá mientras notaba la sangre subir a sus mejillas

—¿Correr?¿Tu? Sammy, no soy estúpido …¿Estas con alguien, verdad?-la risa de su hermano le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago—aunque…espera, si es Ruby mejor ni me digas…que asco—

—Ya te dije que estaba corriendo-respondió molesto el castaño mirando con odio al responsable de su problema—si tu no me crees no me importa—

—Vaya, que carácter…está bien, te dejare seguir corriendo, cuida a mi "nena" y ni se te ocurra correr en mi auto…si llego a enterarme que tu…—

—Adiós, Dean—el pelilargo corto la llamada mientras sentía una vena palpitarle en el cuello, miro furioso a Gabriel que se acerco riendo ahora libremente—¡Gabe, no te rías! —

—Vamos, Sammy!...es que es muy gracioso,no te enfades—respondió el rubio tratando de abrazar otra vez al castaño—y …¿en que estábamos? —

—Gabriel…ya te dije que esto no está bien y no me siento para nada cómodo…—el menor volvió a esquivar al rubio a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta de su auto—pasado mañana estaré casado y estoy aquí besándome con mi mejor amigo—

—Sam, Sam, Sam…solo déjate llevar, aprovecha las cosas buenas que te da la vida—con un mohín de disgusto Gabriel camino también hasta la otra puerta que abrió para ocupar su asiento al lado del otro—eres un amargado…—

—Te llevare a tu casa…dime donde vives—respondió Sam mientras encendía el motor de su auto, a su lado Gabriel lo miraba molesto pero se aseguro de guardarse muy bien su enojo…no quería que Sam se alejara de su lado por una tontería.

-o-

Regresaron al departamento charlando sobre la sesión de fotos, Castiel se sentía feliz de que aquella fuese la última vez que veía a esa malcriada cantante aunque por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse un tanto triste , había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviese con Dean a solas y por más que quisiera negarlo le había encantado.

Se dirigió a su habitación para guardar algunas cosas mientras oía a Dean trastear por la casa en busca de sus pantalones, el moreno sonrió mientras recordaba que él era quien los había tomado la noche pasada, su idea había sido lavarlos pero con todo el ajetreo de la sesión olvido hacerlo y ahora debía devolverlos o Dean daría vuelta el departamento buscándolos, se pregunto porque serian tan importantes para él y mientras los doblaba del bolsillo trasero cayo su billetera, con un suspiro Castiel se agacho para recogerla, sin embargo se quedo quieto en el lugar, la billetera al caer se había abierto dejando salir algo de su contenido, aunque una sola cosa llamo su atención: la fotografía de dos adolescentes sentados sobre el capo de un auto, ambos sonreían ,Castiel los imito reconociendo al instante a las versiones más jóvenes de Dean y el, cogió la foto para mirarla mejor mientras se preguntaba cómo es que aquella foto había llegado a las manos del ojiverde pues estaba seguro que había guardado todas sus fotografías en una caja que dejara en la casa de sus padres, una idea tomo forma en su cabeza, era probable pero no podía saberlo si no iba a casa del rubio, si no se equivocaba el resto de las fotografías se encontraría en poder de Dean, no es que le molestara que él las tuviera… solo le sorprendía un poco que las conservara y más todavía que tuviera una en su billetera

Un cálido sentimiento le inundaba el pecho mientras sacaba su propia billetera y comenzaba a rebuscar en ella hasta dar con un papel doblado: el secreto de Castiel, desdoblo el papel con cuidado pues sabía que podía romperse en cualquier segundo sino tenia cuidado con él, pronto tuvo frente a si la imagen de un adolescente dormido, siempre le había gustado esa imagen en la que Dean se veía tan vulnerable, le había tomado la fotografía durante una noche que el ojiverde se quedara a dormir en su casa y desde ese momento aquella fotografía se había convertido en su tesoro.

Se oyeron unos golpes en su puerta por lo que Castiel se apresuro en guardar todo en su respectivo lugar antes de caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla

—Cass… se que ya te lo pregunte antes pero… ¿has visto mis pantalones? Tengo en ellos mi billetera y…— Dean miro sobre sus hombros descubriendo con una sonrisa de felicidad aquello que tanto buscaba, Castiel siguió su mirada con una sonrisa culpable antes de regresar sobre sus pasos y recoger la prenda —sabia que tú los tenias— Cass abrió la boca un poco asombrado e iba a decir algo cuando Dean volvió a hablar —apuesto que querías lavarlos… Cass, ya te he dicho que no es necesario, no debes preocuparte tanto por mí—

Dean camino hacia el, tomando de sus manos la prenda, el rubio saco la billetera de una de los bolsillos y volvió a guardarlo en el pantalón que llevaba puesto, ni siquiera se había molestado en revisar que todo estuviese en orden. Castiel se quedo mirándolo fijamente tratando de ver en él al adolescente que lo había rechazado hacia cinco años, Dean no había cambiado demasiado, físicamente era casi igual a su versión adolescente bueno exceptuando por la expresión más madura que ahora podía ver en su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, sus carnosos labios incluso aquellas pecas que salpicaban su piel… todo en el le seguía pareciendo perfecto, de pronto Dean alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de Castiel

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?— rio para tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente entre los dos, había notado la mirada que Castiel tenía… le encantaba que el moreno lo mirase así pero dejarse arrastrar por sus deseos no era una buena idea… por lo menos no todavía —vamos Cass, aun tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto ¿estás listo?—

—Si, Dean, solo déjame guardar unas cosas que Mark olvido y nos marcharemos— el rubio asintió y dándole una palmadita en el hombro salió de allí llevándose su pantalón.

Castiel se quedo allí mirándolo hasta que la amplia espalda de Dean desapareció tras la puerta, cuando se hubo quedado solo se dejo caer sobre la cama ,sentándose escondió la cabeza entre sus manos a la vez que un millón de dudas llenaba su cabeza de todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ambos, las sensaciones… todo se arremolinaba en su corazón haciéndole dudar de todo, incluso de su relación con Mark… sabia que necesitaba tomar una decisión pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, no quería hacerle daño a nadie y Mark no se merecía aquello, el pelirrojo confiaba plenamente en el ,además, estaba el hecho que había respetado su decisión de no tener sexo todavía ¿Cómo iba a tirar a la basura una perfecta relación de más de dos años por arriesgarse con el hombre que le había destrozado el corazón? Sabía que esa pregunta estaba de mas pero no podía dejar de planteársela cada vez que descubría algún detalle, una mirada un gesto que Dean solo tenía para el

—¡Cass! ¡¿Te quedaste dormido o te pusiste a ver la novela?!— la voz del rubio lo saco de su agujero mental a tiempo para darse cuenta que se había quedado más tiempo del que creía dándole vueltas a aquel problema

Pidieron un taxi y bajaron a la recepción para esperar allí mientras Dean se entretenía charlando con el portero sobre deportes, Castiel recordó que no le había avisado todavía a Mark sobre su llegada, se regaño mentalmente por haberse olvidado el teléfono en Lawrence e iba a pedirle al rubio el suyo cuando oyeron la bocina de un auto, Dean se acerco a él para informarle que su taxi había llegado Castiel asintió en silencio y siguió a Dean a la calle donde los esperaba un taxi, subieron y Cass le indico al chofer que los llevara al aeropuerto. Durante el camino el moreno iba a volver a intentar pedirle su celular al otro, sin embargo, este estaba muy divertido charlando con el chofer, Castiel siempre había admirado la capacidad del rubio para iniciar una conversación con cualquiera, algo que le había servido de mucho para ligarse una mujer tras otra… otro regaño mental… se dijo a si mismo que aquello no era de su incumbencia ya que el ojiverde era solo su amigo pero la verdad es que si estaba molesto… genial, ahí estaban otra vez los celos, Dean siempre tenía ese efecto en el… Castiel siempre había querido que el solo tuviese ojos solo para él.

Llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto para abordar su avión,algo que Dean creía que se estaba volviendo normal pues casi ni habían tenido que esperar demasiado y ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Aliviado Dean descubrió que ambos asientos estaban juntos, no es que hubiese creído que Becky los hubiera pedido separados pero sospechaba que la mujer aun no le tenía suficiente aprecio, al rubio le había tocado el asiento de la ventana y apenas se acomodo en el asiento bajo de un tirón la puertecita que tapaba la ventanilla, a su lado Castiel lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

—Si quieres yo puedo sentarme ahí, bueno si es que aun tienes miedo— ignorándolo Dean comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos en el apoyabrazos tratando de recuperar un poco de calma —no te preocupes, Dean, solo serán algo así como cinco horas a tres mil pies de altura—

—Ja, ja, ja… que gracioso, Cass, ¿no tienes nada para beber? ¿no?— esto último se lo había preguntado bajando totalmente la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro —¿cerveza? ¿Whisky?—

—No, no tengo nada… ¿para que necesitas alcohol ahora?—

—la última vez que me subí en una de estas cosas tenía algo de alcohol en el cuerpo… de verdad odio volar—

—Dudo que consigamos tanto alcohol así que solo tendrás que conformarte con cerrar los ojos y rogar porque el avión no se caiga— Dean volteo a mirarlo encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de Cass, la verdad es que quería enfadarse con él pero nada más verlo se sintió entre las nubes —eso o intentar dormirte, algo que yo hare en este minuto, así que si me perdonas—

Siguiendo su propio consejo Castiel cerró los ojos y procuro dormir, bueno durmió la primera hora quizás también parte de la segunda, sin embargo, se despertó cuando "alguien" cogió su mano fuertemente, abrió los ojos esperando que fuera un sueño pero nada más abrirlos se encontró con la expresión asustada del rubio a su lado, todavía algo adormilado miro su mano que recordaba haber apoyado en su regazo y que ahora estaba sujeta por una de las manos de Dean que tenía el color del papel, Cass lo miro interrogante (y un poco feliz) unos segundos hasta que una ligera sacudida en el avión le hizo darse cuenta porque el ojiverde le había sujetado la mano

—Dean, son solo turbulencias, es algo muy normal— otra sacudida en el avión hizo que el rubio saltara en su asiento aferrándose más fuerte a la mano del moreno —escucha… estas pequeñas sacudidas son porque el avión debe estar atravesando algunas bolsas de aire o algo por el estilo—

—Sabía que no debimos haber subido a esta cosa— la voz del Winchester era apenas un susurro que apenas Castiel pudo comprender —Cass… te mato si le dices a alguien de esto—

—No seas tan exagerado de seguro el avión ya no se moverá… te lo dije…— una sacudida más fuerte que todas las anteriores remeció el avión silenciando la voz del castaño, había viajado infinidad de veces en aviones, avionetas y helicópteros, para el aquellos movimientos no eran del otro mundo y se lo iba a comentar a su compañero cuando vio su cara contraída por el pánico, una cosa hizo CRAC en su pecho al descubrir la vulnerabilidad en un hombre que siempre había considerado irrompible y en vez de desagradarle aquel descubrimiento despertó en él un enorme sentimiento protector, miro a todos lados asegurándose que nadie les estuviese mirando, encontrándose que la mayoría de los pasajeros estaba durmiendo de seguro a ellos tampoco les molestaban las turbulencias tan pequeñas, otra sacudida del avión le hizo voltear a ver a Dean que lo miraba a su vez todavía con su mano bien apretada entre las suyas y valiéndose de ella hizo algo que no estaba seguro si era una muy buena idea: atrajo al rubio en un apretado abrazo, por supuesto Dean no se resistió ya que se sentía tan asustado que ni siquiera había notado que Castiel lo tenía ahora bien cogido entre sus brazos, cuando quiso notarlo tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del ojiazul

—C-Cass… ¿qué haces?— susurro acomodándose para mirar al otro mejor —no… no es necesario—

—Sí lo es, Dean, ahora cállate y duérmete de una vez— susurro también el de ojos azules apretando un poco al rubio que volvió a temblar cuando se produjo otra sacudida —todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo—

Dean quiso decir algo mas pero no sabía que exactamente así que opto por seguir lo que Castiel dijera y a pesar de que al principio había creído que no iba a poder dormir con tanto movimiento el sonido de los latidos de Castiel le hizo tranquilizarse hasta caer lentamente dormido, el avión podría caerse y a él nada le importaría más que quedarse entre los brazos del ser que amaba, apoyado sobre su cálido pecho supo que no quería nada más que permanecer allí por siempre si podía

Cuando escucho la respiración acompasada de Dean supo que el rubio se había quedado dormido, se acomodo un poco mejor en el asiento tratando de no despertarle, cuando hubo estado cómodo se atrevió a acariciar el corto cabello de Dean que suspiro entre sueños mientras se apretaba un poco más a el, Castiel esbozo una sonrisa antes de inclinar su cabeza para apoyarla contra la del ojiverde.

—Eres un cobarde…— rio bajito el castaño antes de incorporarse velozmente y comenzar a mirar a todos lados pero para su suerte la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos, a él no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de el ya que había asumido que eso pasaría durante mucho tiempo hasta que el corazón de la gente comprendiera que el amor tiene más caras que la de hombre+mujer… pero de todos modos se aseguro que nadie estuviera viéndoles pues era probable que el rubio aun no se sintiera cómodo con sus sentimientos

Volvió a apoyar la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Dean y su corto cabello le hizo cosquillas, Castiel se sentía increíblemente feliz de tener al ojiverde entre sus brazos, sabía que sin él el rubio seguiría igual de asustado por las turbulencias. Dean dormía profundamente y Castiel estaba sintiendo también como el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo también e iba a cerrar los ojos cuando casualmente se sintió observado, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de una sorprendida azafata que los miraba de pie en el pasillo, Castiel sintió un poco de miedo que aquella mujer hiciera algo para que se separasen, pero en cambio la vio esbozar una tímida sonrisa

—¿Desea una manta, señor?— tenía una voz muy bonita que le hizo tranquilizarse —su… novio podría necesitarla—

—¿M-Mi novio? No, el no es…— Castiel estaba seguro que debía parecer un tomate, las palabras de la mujer lo habían puesto nervioso, ella creía que el rubio era su novio y debía admitir que en aquella posición no era difícil creerlo y como si no fuera poco Dean se movió entre sueños frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de Cass que miro culpable a la mujer ¿Qué podía decir? A todas luces ellos parecían una pareja así que pasando por alto todos sus temores se atrevió a decirle a la azafata lo que ella (y el) querían oír —claro, mi novio podría enfermarse— la mujer asintió con una sonrisa y se apresuro a sacar del carrito que llevaba una manta que extendió por sobre ambos asegurándose de que no fueran a destaparse —se lo agradezco, señorita…—

—Grace, por favor solo llámeme Grace, me alegro haberles ayudado— respondió poniéndose un poco colorada —¿el se encuentra bien?—

—¿Dean? Si, solo le teme a volar y las turbulencias de hace un rato lo pusieron un poco nervioso—

—Ya veo… es un alivio que lo tenga a usted para tranquilizarlo… bien, debo seguir trabajando pero si me necesitan para algo solo llámenme— la mujer sonrió volviendo a sujetar el carrito que estaba llevando, había avanzado dos pasos cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a la pareja otra vez —señor, ustedes se ven muy bien juntos… eso es lo que yo creo— sin saber que decir Castiel solo le ofreció una sonrisa —son una pareja preciosa—

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, el ojiazul se entretuvo mirando a Dean dormir mirando de cerca todo lo que le hacía a Dean tan guapo: aquellas pecas que salpicaban su piel, sus largas pestañas… esa boca tan apetecible que parecía invitarlo a besarle, esa piel cálida que suplicaba ser marcada y que…

—Cass… tengo hambre…— murmuro Winchester escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno —quiero… una tarta…—

Castiel rodo los ojos con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a Dean y depositar un suave beso en su frente.


	16. Aquello que debió quedarse en el pasado

Después de despedirse de Castiel, Mark se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Se alegraba que la convención a la que asistiera por fin había terminado, había sido sin duda un viaje muy provechoso para su trabajo y Castiel parecía estar divirtiéndose al pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, Dean Winchester, lo único que lo molestaba era haberse encontrado después de tanto tiempo a Ruby Monroe aunque no iba a negar que todos aquellos años separados se había preguntado qué había pasado con la mujer que antes era su pareja.

Tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación para vestirse ya que tenía que asistir a una especie de desayuno-despedida de uno de los doctores que junto él había asistido al que sería su última convención antes de retirarse.

Cuando se encontraba en el taxi que lo llevaría al lugar donde se realizaría la celebración noto que algo comenzaba a vibrar en su bolsillo confundido saco el teléfono que su novio había olvidado en la habitación antes de marcharse, lo miro unos segundos hasta que se atrevió a contestarlo al descubrir que era el amigo de Castiel el que estaba llamando

—¿Hola?— al otro lado del teléfono no se oyó nada —…Dean… ¿eres tú? Soy Mark—

—¿Mark? Perdona creí que estaba llamando a Cass—

—No te preocupes, este es su teléfono lo olvido en la habitación del hotel cuando se fue a trabajar—

—¿Trabajar? Pensé que estaban de vacaciones o algo así—

—La verdad es que si pero surgió un inconveniente— Mark se sentía algo perplejo de que Dean no supiera donde Castiel estaba pues había dado por hecho que el castaño se lo había dicho —tuvo que irse a Los Ángeles esta mañana—

—Castiel… se fue—

—Sí, lo llamaron de su trabajo para que volviera a rehacer unas cosas y… ¿Dean me estas escuchando?— Mark sí que estaba confundido, no conocía tanto al rubio como para saber si ese era su comportamiento normal así que volvió a llamarlo —¡Hey! Dean—

—L-Lo siento… estoy algo dormido todavía ¿sabes en que hotel estará Castiel?—

—¿Hotel? No, Dean, Castiel de seguro va a aquedarse en nuestro departamento—

—Que bien…debe ser carísimo vivir en Los Ángeles—

—Pues, un poco pero nada del otro mundo, además, como vivimos juntos nos dividimos los gastos— Mark no estaba seguro porque estaba teniendo aquella conversación con el amigo de su novio pero Dean al fin y al cabo no le parecía un mal tipo —Castiel regresara a tiempo para la boda de tu hermano y después solo permaneceremos un día más aquí antes de marcharnos—

—Es una lástima me hubiera gustado hablar de tantas cosas con él y el teléfono es tan… ya sabes— Mark le hizo una seña al chofer para que se detuviera —no veía a Cass hace tanto tiempo… ¿te molestaría que fuera a visitarlos en algo así…? ¿Como en tres meses más?—

Después de pagarle al chofer Mark descendió del taxi y comenzó a caminar por la acera ¿Dean quería visitarlos? La verdad es que no tenia problema en que lo hiciera de seguro Castiel estaría feliz de tener al rubio cerca

—¿Visitarnos? Supongo que no estaría mal y estoy seguro que a Castiel le encantaría tener cerca a su mejor amigo—

—Qué gran tipo eres, mi amigo tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado, para hacerme una idea… ¿Dónde viven exactamente?—

—Pues es en Grand Avenue, en el 255 departamento 115, pero si quieres venir tendrá que ser en cuatro meses mas ,Cass y yo nos vamos a tomar unas largas vacaciones— Mark entro al vestíbulo de un gran hotel, buscando con la mirada algo que le indicara el camino hacia el salón de eventos —Dean, lamento tener que dejarte pero estoy algo ocupado si quieres podemos irnos a tomar unos tragos en la noche, yo invito—

—¿Esta noche?... lo siento, amigo, tengo unos compromisos que no puedo evitar pero dejémoslo para otra ocasión… bien gracias por la infor… digo la invitación ¡cuídate!—

Mark no estaba seguro si no había captado algo en esa conversación pero otra vez como no conocía el carácter del rubio se contento a si mismo diciéndose que Winchester era algo raro.

Por fin dio con el dichoso salón al entrar pensaba que aquel día sería muy agradable, bueno, hasta que al buscar el lugar que le habían asignado se dio cuenta que su puesto se encontraba en la misma mesa que la familia Monroe

—Buenos días, Mark— saludo el anciano doctor cuando el más joven tomo asiento —supuse que habría de venir junto a su pareja ¿así que donde está la chica misteriosa?—

—E-ella… tuvo que volver a Los Ángeles por asuntos de trabajo— respondió el pelirrojo encontrándose con la sonrisa ladina de la hija de Monroe, Ruby —pero volverá si no mal recuerdo en dos días más—

El pelirrojo se alegraba que Castiel hubiese tenido que ausentarse de la ciudad o tendría que haber estado junto a él y la verdad todavía no se sentía 100% seguro de querer salir todavía del armario, así que cada vez que su ex profesor le había preguntado sobre su novia el siempre le había dado una excusa para no presentársela, si Castiel llegaba a enterarse de eso seguro que tendría graves problemas. Se acomodo en la silla cogiendo una copa de agua para darle un trago

—¿Cómo ha estado usted, doctor? No me imagine que asistiría a esto— sonrió amable mirando al hombre que lo miro de la misma forma —y menos con toda su familia—

—Gideon y yo somos amigos desde siempre, me es imposible no asistir a su despedida, además, es primo de mi esposa—

—Jamás pensé que ustedes fuesen parientes señora Monroe— la mujer le dedico una pequeña sonrisa —perdóneme pero no veo el parecido—

—Gideon es un pariente lejano, pero de la familia al fin y al cabo— respondió la señora intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su hija a su lado —aunque aún tengo la esperanza que nuestra familia reciba un nuevo integrante—

—¿Nuevo integrante? Ya veo, se refiere al matrimonio de su hija— Mark se alegro que el tema hubiese cambiado, la verdad es que no se sentía cómodo con Ruby cerca —supongo que efectivamente su familia crecerá y posiblemente usted será abuela antes que se dé cuenta—

—¿Eso cree? ¿Entonces le gustan a usted los niños, Mark?— la morena lo miraba y para su desgracia aquella mirada aun tenía el poder de hacerle sonrojar —su novia quizás le de muchos hijos ¿Cómo se llamaba ella, Mark?—

—¿Ella?... Cassie… pero ella no… pues tiene ciertos problemas y no puede darme hijos… aunque eso no es realmente importante de todas maneras ambos llevamos una vida muy atareada como para tenerlos, los niños representan mucho cuidado— pese a decir eso Mark a veces se sentía un poco desanimado al recordar que jamás Castiel podría engendrar su hijo… a veces odiaba un poco al castaño por no ser una mujer pero tan rápido como esas emociones llegaban se esfumaban dejándolo solo con una gran sentimiento de culpa, amaba a Cass a pesar que jamás le daría un hijo

—¿Si? Qué triste, pues debería buscar otras opciones, de seguro hay muchas mujeres que se sentirían felices de llevar a su hijo… después de todo usted es guapo y un doctor ¿Qué más se podría pedir?—

—Claro, pero no me interesa nadie más que la persona que tengo ahora mismo— Mark quería que aquello terminara de una vez, notaba todas las miradas puestas sobre su persona como si ellos esperasen algo más de él, algo que el sospechaba era que se casase con la morena—estoy enamorado de mi pareja—

—Supongo que debe ser verdad— rio la más joven dándole un disimulado codazo a su madre —lamentamos haberle importunado con nuestras tonterías—

Durante el desayuno Mark sintió como su persona se había convertido en el centro de atención, en otras ocasiones se sentiría feliz de serlo pero ser el foco en ese momento le estaba provocando estrés, frente a el Ruby Monroe no le quitaba el ojo de encima, lo miraba como si fuera una presa a la que le saltaría encima a la menor provocación y por mucho que le desagradase tener esa sensación por otra parte le gustaba, Ruby seguía siendo según sus propias palabras, una "perra sin corazón" y por Dios que a una parte de él eso le excitaba demasiado.

Después de despedirse del doctor para el cual se había organizado aquella despedida Mark se apresuro en salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, no estaba muy seguro porque estaba huyendo pero si sabía que si no lo hacía podría ocurrir algo que no iba a gustarle, pero al parecer no camino lo suficientemente rápido pues noto como alguien lo agarraba de la chaqueta, confundido se dio media vuelta para enfrentar lo que viniera

—Si no te conociera diría que estas huyendo de algo o quizás de alguien— la morena lo observaba con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tan bien le conocía —espero que no estés huyendo de mi, sería inútil de todas maneras—

—Primero, no estoy huyendo de ti o de nadie y segundo si puedo alejarme de ti ¿lo recuerdas?— sonrió mientras volvía a caminar —no tienes ningún poder sobre mi Ruby—

—¿De verdad crees eso? vi como me mirabas… quizás no lo recuerdes bien pero soy muy buena leyendo a la gente y con solo mirarte puedo decir que el único orgasmo que has alcanzado últimamente fue con tu mano derecha—

—¿¡Q-qué demonios!?— Aquello lo había sorprendido, de todas las cosas que esperaba que la morena le dijera, que le hablara de su casi nula vida sexual no estaba entre ellas —¿Cómo puedes ir hablándole así a la gente?, ¿lo sabe tu futuro esposo?—

—Por favor, Mark, sabes bien que no me importan los pensamientos ajenos no soy propiedad de nadie hago lo que se me dé la gana— sonrió la mujer sin parecer afectada por lo que él le dijera aunque debía admitir que esa era la Ruby Monroe de la que se había enamorado en la universidad —así que respóndeme de una vez ¿tu noviecita no te hace feliz en la cama?—

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia y por favor aléjate de mí, no quiero que alguien vaya a hacerse una mala idea de mi, recuerda que tu boda esta cercana— el pelirrojo iba a alejarse cuando la mujer cogiéndolo de las solapas lo tiro hacia ella plantándole un beso en los labios que por poco le devora todo el aire , Mark se dejo llevar los primeros segundos antes de alejarse de ella con un suave empujón —por Dios, Ruby, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que se te viene en gana—

—Mark, mi dulce Mark… todo lo que yo hago, todo lo que yo quiero nadie puede prohibírmelo— volvió a acercarse al hombre esta vez lentamente mientras de nuevo ponía sus manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo suavemente —y respecto a mi matrimonio voy a casarme, no a enterrarme en vida ,no es como si fuera a ponerme un cinturón de castidad—

—Eres una arpía— murmuro el pelirrojo mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro —no tienes corazón—

—Precisamente como te gusto ¿no?— murmuro también acercando su boca peligrosamente al otro —me casare pronto y quiero mi despedida de soltera ¿Qué te parece dármela?—

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— había una vocecita gritando en la cabeza de Mark que aquello estaba muy mal, pero tener tan cerca a Ruby y no haber podido tener sexo en tanto tiempo estaba pasándole la cuenta, la morena sonrió viendo la resolución en los ojos del doctor —será solo una vez y nunca más nos volveremos a ver—

—Por mí no hay problema pero la verdad es que hoy no puede ser tengo que probarme el vestido y resolver un montón de tonterías de la boda así que ¿cenamos mañana por la noche?—

—Sí, de todas formas Cass…digo Cassie llega pasado mañana— volvieron a besarse antes de separarse sin decir nada y cada uno tomar un camino distinto

Al llegar al hotel llamo por teléfono al departamento donde vivían Castiel y el ,encontrándose con la contestadora, sin ganas de dejar un mensaje colgó, miro el reloj de su muñeca dándose cuenta que a esa hora Castiel probablemente estuviese en su estudio trabajando. Volvió a coger el teléfono esta vez marcando el numero del estudio, al tercer tono le contesto una voz femenina que algo molesto reconoció como la de Becky, la asistente del ojiazul, estaba seguro que ella tenía algo en su contra pero la mujer jamás había dado muestras de odio hacia su persona así que no le quedaba más que creer que aquello eran ideas suyas

—Hola Becky ¿puedo hablar con mi novio?—

—¿Cass? Lo siento, llamas en pésimo momento, estamos ocupadísimos pero le diré que llamaste… ¡nos vemos!—

—E-espera… Becky… esa tipa me corto— noto como la ira bullía en su interior, cuando Castiel regresara se aseguraría de que le diera una reprimenda a esa mujer, volvió a tomar el teléfono para llamar a uno de sus amigos con los que se encontrara en la convención y lo invito a practicar el único deporte en el que le iba bien: golf.

Paso toda la tarde jugando, feliz de no tener a nadie esperándolo para cenar ,a veces ansiaba volver a ser soltero pero de la misma forma como llegaba ese pensamiento otro le llegaba igual de rápido: los ojos de Castiel, en su vida había visto unos tan hermosos y no es que solo le atrajeran sus ojos sino Castiel al completo, quería muchísimo al castaño y se alegraba que su relación estuviera tan bien pero siempre que pensaba en el no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que aun no la habían consumado ,anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el día que Cass le dijera que estaba listo para pasar al otro nivel pero mientras tanto se conformaría con esperar… y acostarse con quien estuviese dispuesto, Mark no quería ni imaginar que sucedería si Castiel se llegase a enterar que el pelirrojo no había sido para nada fiel, bueno al principio de su relación lo había sido pero después del primer año Mark ya no había podido aguantar aquella abstinencia sexual y un día termino con ella acostándose con su secretaria, porque hay que decirlo Mark se siente muy atraído por ambos sexos.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, en el hotel el pelirrojo se sentía tan cansado que sin siquiera darse una ducha se dirigió directamente a la cama y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, nada mas despertar camino hacia el baño para ducharse mientras tarareaba una canción pasada de moda.

Se sentía feliz, la vida le trataba bien tenía un empleo bien pagado, era joven y guapo, tendría sexo esa noche con una mujer preciosa y por si fuera poco su novio nunca jamás se enteraría, no podía imaginar nada mejor que eso.

El día paso lentamente, después de almorzar Mark recibió una llamada de la pelinegra para indicarle donde se verían: en un restaurant muy poco conocido, el lugar ideal para hacer lo que no se supone, por fin llego la hora de su cita Mark le indico al taxista la dirección que Ruby le había dado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento llegaron a su mente toda o casi toda la relación que había tenido con la morena…la había conocido cuando aun ambos estaban en la universidad y habían comenzado una relación algo tormentosa que termino cuando Mark casi arruino su carrera, después de todo a nadie le gustan los doctores drogadictos, después de eso corto su comunicación con Ruby y tiempo después conoció a Castiel, en ese tiempo ya había aceptado el hecho que era abiertamente bisexual así que no tuvo problemas en fijarse en el ojiazul, aunque jamás le hablo al castaño de sus preferencias sexuales.

Media hora después el chofer le aviso que se encontraban frente a su destino, con una sonrisa Mark pago y bajo del taxi en dirección al restaurant, un lugar elegante y lo suficientemente discreto para lo que iba a suceder.

La recepcionista al saber su nombre le sonrió y lo guio a una mesa un poco más alejada del resto, allí lo esperaba la mujer vestida con un sencillo pero sensual atuendo, Mark sonrió también sentándose frente a ella

—Te ves preciosa— dijo poniendo una servilleta sobre sus piernas —aunque estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabes—

—No eres el primero en decírmelo pero gracias de todos modos— el camarero se acerco con una botella de vino que sirvió en las copas frente a ellos antes de depositar la botella en la mesa y alejarse —espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado esto—

—Por supuesto que no, es ideal para brindar ¿por nosotros? ¿O quizás quieras hacerlo por tu boda?—

—Solo brindemos por esta noche y será suficiente— rio cogiendo la copa, gesto que Mark imito y con una sonrisa cómplice entrechocaron suavemente el cristal.

La conversación, en su mayoría, se refirió al pasado y lo divertido que había sido antes de separarse, rieron al recordar la situación en la que ambos se encontraban: con pareja Mark y Ruby a punto de casarse. Cenaron mientras seguían charlando sobre lo que habían hecho con sus vidas y cuando llegaron a lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos rieron de buena gana

—¿Te imaginaste alguna vez que terminaríamos así? ¿Cenando en un restaurant poco conocido como dos amantes?— Ruby giro la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus manos mientras clavaba en Mark su mirada —es una situación rara ¿no?—

—Un poco, es verdad, pero no incomoda me siento bastante feliz— sonrió el pelirrojo tomando la botella frente a él —queda lo suficiente para un último brindis ¿te apetece, cariño?—

—Por supuesto, dulzura— rio la mujer acercando su copa a Mark que le sirvió vino para luego hacer lo mismo con su propia copa —¿sabes? Me gustaría terminar esta noche con algo que se que te gusta mucho—

—¿Estás segura que es algo que me gusta?— sonrió estrechando su mano por sobre la mesa —¿podrías apostarlo?—

—No me tientes, Mark, pero si lo haría…tómalo como un pequeño presente de nuestro pasado juntos— una enigmática sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer mientras sacaba un pequeño paquetito de su escote que le extendió al pelirrojo que lo tomo con gesto confundido, lo abrió con lentitud mientras la pelinegra no le despegaba la vista de encima, cuando por fin lo hubo abierto Mark descubrió sorprendido que se trataba de dos pastillas de color rosa en forma de corazón —me encantaría que las usáramos esta noche… ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos—

—Lo siento, Ruby, sabes que ya no lo uso— pese a decir tales palabras, Mark, notaba como su pulso se había elevado un poco al ver las pastillas de éxtasis que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo, recordaba a la perfección las sensaciones que provocaban, el sentimiento de libertad que le hacían sentir pero también recordaba la ocasión cuando cometió el error de consumirlas en la universidad y había empezado una pelea por la que casi lo expulsan

—Vamos… yo se que sabes lo bien que se siente tener sexo con una de estas en el cuerpo… además será solo esta noche, mañana ya no volveremos a vernos— rogo la morena acariciando la mano de Mark que había soltado mientras hablaba —solo te lo pediré una vez—

—Bien supongo que sí es una sola no habrá problemas— suspiro el hombre rindiéndose y cogiendo una de las pastillas que coloco sobre su lengua, acción que imito Ruby cogiendo la otra pastilla, se miraron con una sonrisa y sin decir nada entrechocaron sus copas antes de beberse por completo el vino que contenían, lo siguiente que Mark supo es que estaban abandonando rápidamente el restaurant y que después de abordar un taxi llegaron a su hotel, subieron a su habitación y entre tropezones llegaron a la cama. El éxtasis había hecho muy bien su trabajo… ninguno de los dos sentía culpa o remordimientos… ninguno pensó que oír ruidos en la puerta era una mala señal…una pésima señal.


	17. El abismo entre nosotros

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió como alguien lo remecía suavemente, clavo sus ojos azules en la chica que lo miraba un poco ruborizada reconociendo en ella a la azafata que horas antes le había ofrecido una manta, se froto los ojos con la mano que tenia libre tratando de despertarse

—lo siento tanto…pero imagine que querrían que les despertara antes que lo hicieran los otros pasajeros cerca de ustedes—la mujer tenía razón, los pasajeros sentados al otro lado del pasillo seguían dormidos, Castiel sonrió tratando de alejar un poco al rubio que mientras dormía se había acercado tanto a él que casi no se veía bajo la manta, lo remeció un poco pero lo único que consiguió fue un gruñido de su parte

—Dean, despierta de una vez—dijo el castaño cerca del oído de Dean que volvió a remecerse—antes no podías dormirte y ahora no puedo lograr que abras los ojos—

—Tal vez si me das un beso puedas lograr despertarme—

—Dean, deja las bromas para después—la verdad es que aquellas palabras lo habían derrotado pero no podía dejar que el rubio lo supiera así que frunció el ceño le quito de encima la manta que aun lo cubría y se la dio a la mujer que los miraba todavía roja como tomate—estamos a punto de aterrizar y dudo que los demás te vean…así—

-¿abrazándote? ¿No será al revés?—Dean se incorporo mirando extrañado a la chica que a su vez lo miro (si aun era posible) mas roja todavía—Hola…ehhh, soy Dean—

-Yo soy Grace, mucho gusto…bueno ¡debo volver al trabajo!—rio la chica nerviosa antes de salir casi corriendo en dirección a la cabina, Dean se quedo mirándola un rato antes de voltear hacia Castiel

—¿Por qué estaba tan roja?—pregunto acomodándose en su asiento antes de frotarse los ojos—era una chica bonita…un poco rara pero bonita—

—Que bien que te haya parecido bonita porque a ella le pareció que tú eras mi novio—la señal que indicaba que los pasajeros debían ponerse los cinturones de seguridad se encendió haciéndoles saber que aterrizarían dentro de poco—ponte el cinturón vamos a aterrizar—

—¿tu novio?—Dean se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el vacio mientras trataba de imaginar que había hecho para que a aquella mujer le hubiera parecido que era el novio de Cass—¿Qué hice?...¡no me digas que te bese!—

-¿tan malo te parece eso?—cuestiono Castiel mirándolo sin expresión—supongo que todavía no te sientes cómodo—

—¿¡Qué?!...no lo digo por eso…si te bese estaba dormido y no lo disfrute, cuando te bese quiero estar despierto—

—no te preocupes, Dean, tu no me besaste solo te dormiste abrazado a mi—quería reír pero no podía mostrarle al ojiverde la felicidad que sus palabras le habían ocasionado—vamos a llegar…recuerda que debes llamar a tu hermano—

—Si lo recuerdo, apenas se apague ese letrero que prohíbe los celulares lo llamare…no quiero morir cuando estamos por tocar tierra—

—Eres un exagerado—rio Castiel abrochándose el cinturón

Apenas llegaron al aeropuerto, Dean tomo su celular y llamo a su hermano para pedirle que le llevara su auto al aeropuerto, Sam le aseguro estaría ahí en media hora, después de despedirse el rubio se acerco al ojiazul que estaba esperando su maleta

—Sam vendrá en media hora ¿quieres ir a beber algo mientras lo esperamos?-

—Supongo que está bien—respondió Castiel tomando su maleta y caminando con el rubio hacia una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba al interior del aeropuerto, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se hallaba fuera del local-¿va a tardarse tu hermano?—

—No lo creo, aunque al parecer tú tienes muchas ganas de ver a tu novio ¿no?—eso dolió, a ambos, Dean no había querido decir eso pero había hablado casi sin pensar—Hey, Cass…lo siento, soy un idiota…no debí…-

—Está bien, Dean, yo también me he comportado como un tonto a veces pero eso es lo bueno de ser amigos, los dos aguantamos idioteces—sinceramente no quería no quería hablar de esas cosas por eso había intentado bromear y al parecer había funcionado pues Dean esbozo una pequeña sonrisa—Dean, nosotros somos amigos…tengo novio y estoy seguro que en el futuro tu hallaras a la persona correcta—

—¿Eso es lo que de verdad piensas?—cuestiono Winchester mirando fijamente a Castiel que esquivo su mirada, el rubio iba a decir algo mas pero la llegada de un camarero lo hizo callar

Los dos pidieron un café que bebieron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, Dean sabía que pese a todo Castiel no iba a abandonar a su novio por él, el ojiazul no le creía o lo peor era que ya no sentía nada por él, quería golpear algo…repentinamente noto que alguien lo miraba fijamente, levantó su mirada clavándola en los ojos azules que lo observaban casi sin pestañear se pregunto si Cass estaba asustado por la cara de asesino que probablemente podría tener, en cambio el moreno le obsequio la sonrisa más hermosa que podría jurar haber visto alguna vez, un pensamiento se apodero de su cabeza al verlo sonreír:"Castiel, es malvado" sonaba extraño pero era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar que el castaño hiciera eso, Dean jamás podría tenerlo y eso le parecía el castigo por haberle hecho sufrir hacia cinco años…pero…no quería rendirse, no ahora que sabía que sus sentimiento eran reales.

—No voy a rendirme, Cass, di lo que quieras…ya deberías saber que soy un cabeza hueca, así que todo lo que digas va a entrarme por un oído y a salirme por el otro—la sonrisa de Castiel se borro y en su lugar una más grande todavía apareció en el rostro de Dean—tarde casi cinco años en darme cuenta que había cometido el error más grande de toda mi vida…me gustas Cass y mucho, quizás no me creas ahora pero no voy a rendirme, creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para volver a ganar tu confianza—

—Dean, yo…—Castiel parecía un tomate por lo roja que su cara se había puesto e iba a decir algo cuando vio acercarse a ellos al hermano menor de Dean

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue? —Saludo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro-espero que las cosas estén mucho mejor entre ustedes—

—no podrían estar mejor, Sammy, ahora dame las llaves de mi auto, me muero de ganas de volver a conducir a mi nena—para su sorpresa Sam no solo no le entrego las llaves del auto sino también retrocedió un poco mirándolo algo culpable-¿Por qué me miras así?...por tu propio bien dime que no le ha pasado nada a mi auto—

—De pasarle algo le ha pasado—sonrió el menor sacando las llaves de su bolsillo—Dean te tengo una buena y una mala noticia, tú decides cual quieres oír primero—

—Me parce buena idea que le digas a tu hermano de una vez lo que ha pasado con su auto—dijo Castiel viendo aparecer en el cuello del rubio una vena que no estaba ahí antes—quizás no sea nada y lo estas poniendo nervioso—

—Está bien pero ya que no quisiste escoger primero te daré la buena noticia: a tu auto lo único que le paso fue que lo lleve al auto lavado—rio Sam luego de ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano—pero como soy un buen hermano solo te cobrare la mitad—

—¿Esa es la mala noticia?—cuestiono Dean sabiendo de antemano que a su hermanito le gustaba exasperarlo con esos jueguitos—no creo que tu mala noticia sea que te debo cincuenta dólares…vamos Sammy, cuéntale atu hermano mayor lo que hiciste—

—Pues será un placer contarle a mi calmado hermano mayor que no vine solo a recogerlo…ya que me acompaño alguien—

—Si me dices que viniste con tu noviecita en un patético intento de que hagamos las paces para fingir que somos una feliz familia te juro por mi auto que te hare lavarlo con la lengua—el joven palideció ante las "amables" palabras de su hermano, ya no estaba tan seguro si a Dean le agradaría ver a…

—¡hola chicos! ¡Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien en los Ángeles!—aquello no podía ser cierto ¡¿Qué demonios hacia Gabriel ahí?! Con una sonrisa el rubio se acerco a ellos parándose justamente al lado de Dean que continuaba sentado frente a Castiel, le dio una palmadita en el hombro con una risita que el ojiverde recibió con un chirriar de dientes—te ves muy bien has estado ejercitándote ¿verdad?...y me refiero al ejercicio con pesas, abdominales y esas cosas…pero si han estado ejercitándose y sudando de otra forma también está muy bien—

—Sam dime que estoy imaginándome que este sujeto esta aquí—Previniendo una catástrofe Cass se puso de pie y se paro al otro lado de Dean para apoyar una mano en su hombro y ni se te ocurra decir que se subió a mi auto—

—Pues si no quieres no te digo…eso es exactamente lo que paso ya que como veras no me han salido alas para venir aquí volando ¿no?—rio Gabriel alejándose hacia Sam quien ya no parecía tan seguro de su idea de intentar un acercamiento amistosos entre los dos rubios—pese a mis anteriores palabras tu auto no es la carcacha que me esperaba—

—Sam…-un gruñido salió de la garganta de Dean que se puso de pie con la mano de Castiel todavía en su hombro que se apresuro en volver a calmarlo

-Dean, no me parece que sea buena idea perder el control, de seguro tu hermano tiene una muy buena explicación para haber traído a Gabriel aquí—al decir esto le clavo la mirada al menor que lo miro a su vez con cara de circunstancia—será mejor que nos vayamos ya, aun necesito pasar por mi habitación para dejar mis maletas y cambiarme de ropa—

-Esta bien,vamosnos de una vez—murmuro Dean más calmado al oír la voz del ojiazul ,por su parte Sam se alegro de que el castaño estuviese ahí para calmar a su hermano, le dio un codazo a Gabriel y le indico que comenzara a caminar-¡Hey!¿ustedes a donde van?—

-Vamos a buscar un taxi, no estoy seguro que quieras llevarnos—respondió Sam sin dejar de caminar—bueno no creo que quieras llevar a Gabriel así que nosotros…-

-tienes razón, no subiría a mi auto a ese sujeto aunque me lo pidiera el papa en persona—

-¡Dean! No puedes estar hablando en serio, es tu hermano—esta vez fue el turno de Cass de hablar y para sorpresa de Sam su hermano no comenzó a quejarse, sabía que Dean estaba prácticamente a los pies del ojiazul, así que supo inmediatamente cual sería el lado vencedor—no creo que sea problema llevar a Gabriel también, recuerda que se tomo la molestia de acompañar a Sam a recibirnos—

—está bien…ni yo puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, así que…-suspiro cansado el de ojos verdes mirando a Gabriel que se había quedado mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona—te llevare a tu casa…después de dejar a Cass en su hotel—

—tu espontanea amabilidad me emociona tanto, Dean, deberían hacerte una estatua—se burlo Gabriel cambiando de dirección para dirigirse a los estacionamientos seguido por un sonriente Sam—ya verás que para alegrarte el camino tres contare unos chistes graciosísimos—

—Si te atreves a abrir la boca mientras conduzco te aseguro que te bajare del auto a patada..—

—¡Dean! Por favor ignóralo, sabes perfectamente como es Gabriel—la voz de Castiel volvió a oírse calmando de nuevo al rubio que camino en silencio hasta donde se encontraba su "nena", al llegar hasta donde estaba el impala acaricio el capo deslizando su mano hasta la puerta del piloto, abrió la puerta y miro con el ceño fruncido a Sam y Gabriel

—Ustedes vana atrás, después tendré una charla contigo—al decir esto último miro a su hermano que encogiéndose de hombros subió al auto seguido por Gabriel que volvió a darle una palmadita amistosa en el hombro al rubio antes de subir también al auto

—Respira profundo, Dean, estoy seguro que tu hermano no lo hizo para molestarte…solo cálmate—otra vez Castiel estaba ahí para evitar que el ojiverde cometiera un crimen, Dean lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el otro subía al asiento del copiloto, imitándolo subió al auto, se puso el cinturón, encendió el motor y salieron del estacionamiento del aeropuerto hacia la carretera

—¿Cómo les fue en Los Ángeles?—la voz del menor de los Winchester se dejo oír logrando que Dean y Castiel se movieran un poco incómodos en sus asientos—aunque si es algo personal no se molesten en compartirlo—

—no sé a qué te refieres, Sam, pero si te refieres a mi trabajo puedo decirte que está muy bien—contesto Castiel mientras fingía mirar por la ventanilla para que nadie notase el sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado—tu hermano llego cuando ya casi había terminado con mi quehacer así que no estuvimos demasiado tiempo juntos—

—Que lastima…digo, porque se perdieron la oportunidad de irse de fiesta o algo así ya saben…dicen que las chicas de los Ángeles son preciosas, bueno eso dice Gabe—de haber podido ,Dean, se hubiese dado la vuelta en el asiento para mirar a su hermano y pedirle explicaciones—en un futuro me encantaría ir también, hace años que no voy a la playa—

—Yo tengo una pequeña casa en la playa, Sammy, si tu quieres podemos ir el…—

—Esperen un segundo…¿Cómo es que ustedes son tan buenos amigos?—eso sí que Dean no se lo esperaría ni en millón de años, era cierto que Sam no conocía el pasado así que no sabía que había pasado entre ambos pero que fueran los mejores amigos…eso si que estaba pareciéndole demasiado raro, miro a su hermano a través del espejo y este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa—Sam,no deberías acercarte a este tipo, es un dolor en el trasero—

—Dean, por favor…-otra vez Castiel había intervenido, desde que conocía al ojiazul este se había empeñado en ser el pacificador en su vida, miro a Castiel y le obsequio una sonrisa que el otro le devolvió

—Sam, no me digas que porque este sujeto te hizo el favor de rebajarte el precio para hacer tu fiesta ahora ustedes son los mejores amigos…porque eso me parece demasiado extraño—

—Es cierto que conocí a Gabe de esa forma pero no soy su amigo porque quiera algo a cambio—

—Tu hermano a llegado a convertirse en un buen amigo para mi Dean eso no tiene nada que ver con lo material—para la sorpresa de todos el rubio se había puesto muy serio mientras hablaba—no juzgues nuestra relación en base a lo que paso entre nosotros en el pasado—

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el auto, Deán aun no se creía lo que su hermano y Gabriel habían dicho, su intuición le decía que había algo más que todavía no alcanzaba a ver con claridad pero como no tenía más pistas se tendría que conformar con solo sus sospechas, a su lado Castiel también estaba en silencio mientras miraba hacia el frente, lo miro de reojo deleitándose con la visión de su perfil…su boca, su nariz ,el cuello…en fin todo le parecía apetecible en Castiel; la carretera por la que avanzaban estaba vacía lo cual era un gran alivio pues si seguía mirando de esa forma al ojiazul podrían tener un accidente en cualquier momento, se estaban acercando a una gran curva en el camino así que sin pensarlo movió la palanca de cambios logrando rozar sin querer la pierna del moreno que tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante aquel toque, en otra ocasión aquello hubiese pasado desapercibido para el rubio pero como Dean estaba pendiente hasta del mas mínimo gesto del otro, el si vio aquello, intrigado por saber si Castiel había respondido a ese roce involuntariamente decidió repetirlo esta vez mas lentamente y durante la próxima curva volvió a tocar la rodilla del castaño fingiendo que lo hacía sin segundas intenciones pero esta vez Castiel alejo su pierna lo mas que pudo no sin antes toser un poco para llamar la atención del Rubio al que le envió una mirada reprobatoria, Dean se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de volver su atención al camino.

Por fin llegaron a la ciudad, Sam había notado como el ambiente antes cálido se había transformado en uno frio, ni Dean ni Cass cruzaban palabra alguna y todavía no tenía idea como les había ido en su corta estancia en los Ángeles, estaba un poco preocupado por su hermano pues conocía un poco los sentimientos que tenia por el de ojos azules y de verdad quería que ambos fuesen felices, el novio de Castiel, Mark, no le parecía un mal sujeto pro había que estar ciego para no ver que Castiel seguía enamorado del rubio

—Ya llegamos…puedes ir corriendo a ver a tu noviecito—el tono de Dean solo transmitía rencor ,Castiel lo miro con la boca abierta mientras asimilaba lo que el otro dijera—de seguro estará llorando por tu ausencia—

—Dean, te pediría que te comportaras como una persona madura pero obviamente eso para ti es muy difícil—esta vez fue el turno de hablar del castaño, Dean se quedo mirándolo con una fingida sonrisa en la cara—y si tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a mi novio—

—Pues te deseo suerte con el tipo que no te llamo ni una sola vez mientras estuviste en la otra punta del país—ese fue un golpe bajo incluso para el pero todavía se sentía enfadado por no haber tenido ningún avance visible con Cass—ve, corre a sus brazos de seguro te está esperando—

—Eres un idiota…sabia que esto no funcionaria—sin mirarlo siquiera Castiel bajo del auto y camino hacia el hotel, Dean se quedo mirando hacia el frente mientras apretaba firmemente el volante entre sus manos

-—Cass tiene razón…eres un idiota—Sam miro a Dean con el ceño fruncido, se había quitado el cinturón y estaba abriendo la puerta—deja de comportarte como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete…jamás lo recuperaras si actúas de esa forma—

—La verdad, Sammy, es que creo que esta partida la perdí hace mucho—

—voy tras de él…olvido su maleta, eso me da una excusa para explicarle que comportarte como un malcriado es tu forma de demostrar que lo amas—antes de bajar del auto Sam le palmeo la espalda tratando de infundirle un poco de ánimo después rodeo el auto para sacar la maleta de la cajuela y correr en la misma dirección que Castiel se había marchado.

Dean seguía mirando hacia el vacio cuando oyó— la voz de Gabriel a sus espaldas

—Creo que tomare parte en la mayoría y te diré que eres un idiota—el rubio e había desabrochado el cinturón y se había reclinado comidamente sobre el asiento—pero— supongo que eso es normal cuando estas enamorado—

—Callate,había olvidado que estabas aquí—respondió Dean apoyando la frente en el volante—no me interesa conocer tu opinión—

—lo sabia…así que supongo que no te molestaras mucho si te la digo de todas formas—rio buscando un dulce en su chaqueta que desenvolvió antes de metérselo en la boca—no puedes esperar que Castiel caiga por ti si te comportas como un patan,creeme ese es un valioso consejo que a mí me costó poner en práctica—

—Supongo que no entendiste cuando te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos—gruño Dean quitando la llave del contacto y abriendo la puerta para bajar—bájatenos voy a llevarte a ningún lado—

—está bien, le diré a Sammy que tomemos un taxi cuando vuelva-rio el de ojos dorados a la vez que abría la puerta de su lado y bajaba del impala—celebraremos juntos su despedida de soltero—

—primero, tú no estás invitado y segundo ¿Quién te dio permiso para llamar "Sammy" a mi hermano?—De—an lo siguió no sin antes asegurarse que todas las puertas del auto estaban cerradas—aquí hay algo muy extraño…¿pasa algo entre mi hermano y tú que yo deba saber?—

-Dean, ya deberías saber que la curiosidad mato al gato, así que no te preocupes por tu hermano—sonrió mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el auto del rubio—nosotros somos solamente buenos amigos—

-no te creo ni una palabra, Gabriel—

-Es una verdadera pena, rubito—

- 0 -

Después de bajar del auto Castiel camino hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir aguantando aquella extraña amistad que tenia con Dean y la verdad es que comprendía un poco su enojo después de todo tenía algo de razón al decir que Mark ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarlo durante esos dos días ,se sentía un poco incomodo por aquello pero sabía que si hablaba con el pelirrojo él le explicaría por qué no lo había llamado y todo el asunto quedaría zanjado…oyó unos pasos acercándose rápidamente y creyó que Dean había salido tras él para seguir con aquella tonta discusión ,se apresuro también alcanzar un ascensor para huir del rubio y con un suspiro de alivio oyó las puertas cerrarse tras él, levanto la mirada encontrándose con el reflejo de un hombre que parecía muy cansado y esa era la verdad, Castiel estaba demasiado cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía perfectamente que amaba a Dean pero no podía dejar a Mark así como asi,le quería lo suficiente para sentirse culpable ya que el pelirrojo lo había levantado cuando ni siquiera él creía en sí mismo, le debía muchísimo…pero por otro lado estaba Dean, el rubio le había dicho que lo quería y que había cometido el peor error de su vida al alejarlo, incluso había atravesado el país para que lo perdonara, cuando miraba a Dean podía ver que no mentía en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero todavía no se sentía totalmente seguro con ellos, temía que algún día Dean lo dejaría de lado y el ya no podría recuperarse de algo así…se quedaría con Mark porque era lo más seguro.

Salió del ascensor notando una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, como si de alguna forma intuyera que algo muy malo estuviese a punto de pasar pero no pudo darle más vueltas ya que la puerta que daba a las escaleras se abrió dejando ver al hermano pequeño de Dean, Sam se veía como si viniera de una maratón, algo preocupado se acerco a el

-Para la próxima solo llama el ascensor o a vísame que también querías subir—rio al verlo apoyarse en la pared para tratar de recuperar el aire—te ves terrible, deberías hacer más ejercicio—

-lo siento, no sabía que había una categoría para clasificar "subir-escaleras" como un deporte y la verdad para la próxima solo dejare que Dean se las arregle el mismo—trato de sonreír el más alto—Cass, sabe que mi hermano no dijo eso a propósito…bueno quizás lo hizo pero no pude evitarlo es que es idiota, estoy seguro que lo tiraron de cabeza cuando era bebe—

-yo creo lo mismo pero esto no puede seguir asi,apenas termine tu boda yo y Mark regresaremos a los Ángeles—mientras hablaba Castiel caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación seguido por Sam que aun cargaba su maleta—me hace daño estar con tu hermano—

-pero ustedes se aman…y no me vengas con eso de que Dean está solo confundido porque lo conozco y sé que…espera ¿oíste ese ruido?—repentinamente Sam se quedo en silencio después de que el ojiazul abriera la puerta con su llave, Castiel también había escuchado unos ruidos muy extraños, miro a Sam que puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio, caminaron por el cuarto intentando ser lo más silenciosos posibles para poder sorprender a quien estuviera en la habitación, con un movimiento de cabeza Sam le indico que había luz en el cuarto de donde salían aquellos ruidos

-quizás sea Mark, olvide decirle que volvería antes—susurro Castiel mientras Sam comenzaba a abrir lentamente la puerta—puede que este leyendo algún libro y no sé si sea buena idea interrumpirlo—

-Cass, es mejor asegurarse que sea el—sonrió Sam a la vez que empujaba suavemente la puerta en un intento de no abrirla completamente, solo lo suficiente para ver quien estaba al otro lado ,sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico la puerta se abrió totalmente…la sonrisa en el rostro de Sam se congelo al descubrir lo que allí estaba, Castiel tardo unos segundos en ver lo mismo, la mandíbula se le cayó al suelo al ver que Mark no estaba solo en la habitación, sobre él se encontraba una mujer moviéndose como si la vida se le fuera en ello no pudo ver su rostro pues le estaba dando la espalda, ambos estaban apenas cubiertos por las revueltas sabanas, Mark que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió al oír como algo chocaba contra el suelo, Castiel había dejado caer las llaves que aun tenía en la mano…

…de la sorpresa el pelirrojo paso al terror absoluto, de un empujón se quito a la mujer que estaba sobre él y como si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente, Sam pudo darle un nombre a la mujer que se hallaba en la cama, la pelinegra confusa por la reacción del otro había desviado su mirada también a la puerta encontrándose con la mirada horrorizada de su prometido, Sam Winchester miraba a Ruby como si esa no fuera la mujer que estaba a punto de casarse con él, ella lo miro también pero a diferencia de su compañero su mirada fue mas bien de desafío

-¡Castiel!...¡n-no es lo que tú creo..—el ojiazul no oyó los gritos del hombre había salido corriendo en un intento de huir de todo…su corazón había vuelto a romperse


	18. Lo que el alcohol no ahoga

Castiel salió corriendo de allí, no sabía si el pelirrojo iba a seguirle así que se apresuro en llegar al ascensor que por suerte acababa de desocuparse, entro en él y presiono el botón que indicaba el vestíbulo, realmente no tenía idea de a donde ir o que hacer ,de lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí, mientras se encontraba en el ascensor un montón de ideas y sentimientos lo acosaban casi dejándole sin respirar, se apoyo en una de las pulidas superficies a la vez que se cubría la cara con las manos notando como estas se humedecían a causa de las lagrimas que estaba derramando, por fin las puertas se abrieron y Castiel atravesó corriendo el vestíbulo, sin importarle que el recepcionista le llamara la atención.

Dean estaba cansándose de esperar a su hermano y para empeorar las cosas, Gabriel seguía con el intentando iniciar una conversación que al ojiverde no le interesaba oír, de pronto su atención se vio robada por la repentina aparición de Castiel que salía corriendo del hotel cubriéndose la cara como si estuviese llorando, eso no podía estar bien.

—Cuida mi auto—gruño Dean a Gabriel que también miraba a Castiel—si le pasa algo…—

—Me mataras, ya lo sé, no eres para nada original con tus amenazas—respondió el rubio viendo correr a Dean hacia Castiel pero aunque sabía que el rubio era capaz de cumplir su amenaza Gabriel estaba preocupado por otro asunto ¿Dónde estaba Sam? Echándole una ojeada al auto tras él, dio por terminada su guardia y el también comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, no estaba completamente seguro que había pasado dentro del hotel pero lo averiguaría en un instante.

Castiel corría sin rumbo fijo, de vez en cuando chocaba con algún desconocido pero ni siquiera paraba a disculparse lo único que tenía en mente era que debía alejarse cuanto antes de esa maldita ciudad que solo le había dejado dolor, sin fijarse siquiera bajo de la acera para cruzar la calle justo cuando el semáforo volvía a ponerse en verde, no oyó la bocina del auto acercándose hasta que estuvo a solo unos cuantos metros, a pesar de los intentos del conductor de frenar el auto no se detuvo , lo único que quedo por hacer fue rogar al cielo que el idiota que se le había cruzado no se muriera…

…de un solo tirón Dean lo saco de la calle en el preciso momento que el automóvil pasaba, el rubio sentía como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora , la ira y el miedo de casi haber perdido al castaño se mezclaban en partes iguales, mantenía a Cass entre sus brazos apretándolo contra su pecho hasta que estuvo seguro que había llegado a tiempo y que lo que sujetaba era un cuerpo con vida y no un cadáver

—¡Castiel!¿¡En que mierda estabas pensando para hacer esa estupidez!? —casi grito mientras se separaba del moreno para poder revisar que no tuviese ninguna herida, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro lloroso y lleno de dolor del ojiazul, se quedo mirándolo unos segundos hasta que por fin después de tomar oxigeno se atrevió a hablar—¿Qué ha pasado, Cass?¿Estás bien? Dime que no estás herido—

—No estoy herido, Dean—respondió viendo la preocupación autentica en los ojos del otro—por lo menos no físicamente—

— ¡¿Qué paso, Cass?! ¿Por qué estas llorando?..Si fue por ese idiota te juro que le partiré las piernas—los sollozos que Castiel había estado aguantando volvieron a desbordarse ante la sola mención del pelirrojo, Dean volvió a abrazarlo reparando en las lagrimas que Cass estaba derramando y que estaban mojando su hombro—no llores, no llores…Cass, te juro que todo estará bien y…—

—Dean…eres pésimo mintiendo—Castiel ya no quería creer en esas palabras, no, no lo haría nunca más, empujo al rubio liberándose de sus brazos y sin mirarlo siquiera se alejo corriendo hacia uno de los tantos bares que estaban por esa zona, Dean se quedo de pie congelado en aquel lugar tras oír lo que el ojiazul había dicho, estaba seguro que Mark había hecho algo terrible para que Cass actuara de esa forma y se juro a si mismo que le haría pagar por el sufrimiento de Castiel.

Sin perder más tiempo, Dean corrió tras Castiel pero se dio cuenta que le había perdido la pista en aquella calle los bares abundaban y no estaba totalmente seguro que el castaño hubiese hubiera entrado en uno de ellos, sin más opción se acerco al primero de la calle y entro en busca del moreno….seis bares después por fin pudo dar con el ojiazul, Castiel estaba sentado en el extremo más solitario de la barra acompañado solamente por una vaso y una botella de whisky, jamás en su vida había estado o por lo menos oído de ese lugar, así que no debía ser un bar de éxito, seguramente Castiel lo había elegido por esa razón pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, camino hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentó en el banco de al lado

— ¿Qué quieres, Dean?—cuestiono Castiel sin mirar siquiera al otro—estoy ocupado ahora—

—Así veo, intentar beberte la mitad de una botella de whisky debe ser mucho trabajo para alguien que no sabe beber—respondió al verlo llevarse el vaso a los labios y beberse más de la mitad mientras arrugaba la nariz por la fuerza de lo que estaba bebiendo—Cass…necesito saber que paso…quiero saber si ese tipo…—

—Ya no debes preocuparte por Mark, es historia pasada…nosotros hemos terminado—aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, si antes Castiel le hubiese dicho eso estaría saltando en un pie por todo el lugar pero oírlo a la vez que parecía que iba a volver a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento hizo que desapareciera cualquier rastro de felicidad en el—ya que estas aquí, bebe conmigo y brindemos por nuestra soltería—

—P-por supuesto, te acompañare—con un gesto le indico al cantinero que se acercara, pidió un vaso para él y pronto estuvo compartiendo su bebida con el rubio, bebieron en silencio y mientras el moreno ya iba en su quinto trago dean apenas terminaba el segundo, no saber que había pasado para que el ojiazul terminara en ese estado estaba corroyéndole el cerebro, esperaba que con el alcohol al otro empezara a soltársele la lengua y le dijera porque había terminado con el pelirrojo pero lo único que sucedió es que Castiel termino con una borrachera de proporciones, cuando el contenido de la botella se hubo acabado y Dean vio que el castaño iba a pedir otra supo que aquello no podía continuar, le arrebato el vaso de las manos y le pidió la cuenta al cantinero que se apresuro en traerla, mientras pagaba se dio cuenta que Cass se había levantado y estaba tratando de llegar al baño.

—No tienes ninguna resistencia para esto—le susurro parándose a su lado—vámonos a casa Cass—

— ¿Qué? ¿Quien dijo que iba a irme?...solo voy al baño a lavarme las manos-gruño el moreno ignorando al rubio e intentando llegar hacia donde se suponía estaba el baño pero nada más dar tres pasos comenzó a sentirse bastante mareado hasta que al dar el siguiente paso las piernas le flaquearon haciéndole tropezar pero otra vez Dean estuvo ahí para salvarle, lo cogió por la cintura evitando que cayera— ¿ves? Estoy perfectamente—

—Lo que sea…te llevare al baño para que puedas refrescarte antes de llevarte a casa—pidiendo al cielo paciencia Dean puso una mano en la espalda del castaño y lo guio hasta el baño—definitivamente el alcohol y tu no deberían mezclarse—

—Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte, Dean ¿sabías que al alcohol mata tus neuronas? —

—Lo que me faltaba…una charla de borrachos—rio el rubio asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta tras ellos—bien, Cass, lávate la cara no quiero que vayas a vomitar mi auto—

— ¿Tu siempre has amado ese auto más que cualquier cosa, no?—siguiendo sus indicaciones Castiel se había plantado frente a uno de los lavabos y después de dejar correr un poco el agua cogió un poco entre sus manos para lanzársela a la cara—desde que te conozco siempre ha sido así—

—Mi auto es muy especial para mí, lo quiero más que a muchas otras cosas pero jamás estará por sobre las personas que quiero—aquella conversación sí que se estaba poniendo rara ¿Por qué Cass estaba preguntándole aquello? —Castiel ¿me dirás que paso? Sé que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo pero de verdad estoy preocupado—

— ¿De qué serviría hacerlo? El pasado no cambia…no importa lo mucho que hables o te arrepientas de el—el moreno se apoyo en el lavamanos a la vez que se miraba en el espejo frente a él—Dean, es lo mismo con nosotros…nada va a cambiar lo que paso con nosotros—

—No lo entiendo, Cass ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —el rubio se acerco a él parándose a su lado mientras lo miraba con la preocupación carcomiéndole—yo sé perfectamente que hice muchas estupideces cuando éramos jóvenes pero esa fue la única forma que tuve para aprender que si seguía cometiéndolas volvería a perder a quienes están cerca de mi…no soy perfecto, Cass, pero…te quiero…odio verte así y que no me digas nada—

—Dean…yo…—el castaño apretó los puños sobre aquella fría superficie, volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, ya no estaba solo…Dean estaba a su lado mirándole con tanta fuerza en aquellos orbes verdes que inconscientemente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, pensó en, Mark y en otras tantas cosas…había recorrido un largo camino pero el rubio jamás había abandonado su corazón…ahora ya no tenía nada que lo atara…podía hacer cualquier cosa

Volteo a mirar a Dean que seguía mirándolo con la preocupación impresa en su semblante recorrió con la mirada aquel rostro que había aparecido tantas veces en sus sueños, tímidamente acerco una mano hasta su pecho ,depositándola sobre el lugar donde su corazón palpitaba, podía sentirle bajo la palma de su mano latiendo como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón hacia tan solo unos segundos, sabía que su propio corazón estaba de la misma forma…elevo su mirada deteniéndose en la de Dean que lo miraba sin pestañear y como si lo hubiesen planeado ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso, lentamente Dean subió sus brazos rodeando con ellos la cintura de Castiel que había tenido la misma idea aunque los suyos se aferraron a la nuca del otro en un desesperado intento de acercarle más a su cuerpo, Dean no se quedo atrás y con un gruñido llevo a Castiel hasta una de las paredes mientras tanto variaba un poco el ángulo de su cabeza para besarle con más comodidad, cuando sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltar se separo de él lo suficiente para coger algo de oxigeno y volver a pegar su boca contra la suya.

—Dean…D-ean…—jadeo el ojiazul en el momento que la boca del otro empezaba a hacer un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello—aquí no…—

Ignorándolo Dean siguió con lo que hacía, besar la piel de Castiel se estaba convirtiendo en la experiencia más placentera que recordaba haber sentido en toda su vida ,mientras depositaba un último beso en el nacimiento de su cuello y empezaba a morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y a juguetear con él entre sus dientes se pregunto cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin Castiel a su lado, cualquier experiencia sexual quedo de lado cuando al moreno se le escapo un gemido que lleno el espacio a su alrededor, abandono su oreja para poder mirarle de frente solo separados por algunos centímetros, respiraban con un poco de dificultad pero se sentían felices, Cass tenía los labios algo hinchados por los besos del rubio pero eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, Dean lo besaba de tal forma que le hacía olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiese estado en su cabeza, si tenía la oportunidad quería besarle toda la vida y olvidar cualquier cosa que no significara "Dean Winchester"…el ojiverde se acerco para besarle nuevamente pero cuando estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo Castiel lo aparto de un empujón antes de correr hacia uno de los compartimientos que se encontraba más cerca, confundido Dean se quedo plantado allí hasta que el característico sonido que se producía después de una borrachera le indico que el moreno estaba devolviendo gran parte del contenido de su estomago, aguantándose la risa camino hasta donde se encontraba Castiel hallándolo bien sujeto a la fría superficie

—Supongo que si ahora te digo "te lo dije" pero creo que no te agradaría nada asi que mejor te repetiré mi pregunta que te había hecho antes "¿volvemos a casa?" —vio al ojiazul voltear hacia él con un claro gesto de enojo que recibió con una pequeña risita—esta bien…esta bien, no te enojes pero de verdad te recomiendo que salgamos de aquí…no se tu pero yo no estoy muy seguro que este lugar este muy aseado que digamos—

—No tengo a donde ir, Dean, no quiero volver a mi hotel—murmuro Castiel intentando levantarse, el rubio se acerco para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y llevarlo a uno de los lavabos para que se limpiara—debo buscar un motel o algo así—

— ¿Qué? No vas a ir a ningún motel, te llevare a mi casa—Castiel lo miro un poco sorprendido (y sonrojado) por sus palabras, no es que no confiara en el rubio pero no quería que el otro le viese en ese estado tan lamentablemente y menos ahora que estaban acercándose de la forma que había deseado desde hacia tanto tiempo—además, no creas que he olvidado que no me has dicho lo que paso entre el idiota y tu—

—No, Dean…no creo que sea buena idea—se alejo del lavabo hacia la puerta tratando de poner un poco de distancia entre Dean y el, porque estaba seguro que apenas el rubio volviera a besarle el le diría "si" a todo lo que él le pidiera

—Cass, no me hagas ponerme rudo, si es necesario te arrastrare a mi auto—Dean recorrió los pocos pasos que los separaban y prácticamente pego su cuerpo al del ojiazul—además no me sentiré a gusto si no estás conmigo—

—P-pero…Dean…yo no…—gracias a aquella cercanía Castiel podía ver su reflejo en los ojos del rubio, a veces olvidaba los hermosos que eran, quería volver a besarle pero no quería hacerlo sin antes haberse lavado los dientes, un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas cuando recordó que hacia menos de un minuto Dean había tenido que presenciar su lamentable estado después de emborracharse no es que no lo hubiese hecho antes pero de las tres veces que pasara, las tres habían terminado de la misma forma…Dean no se equivocaba al decir que él y el alcohol no deberían mezclarse—no sé si sea buena idea…si alguno de tus vecinos te viera conmigo pensaría que…—

—Pensara lo que quiera pensar, Cass a veces creo que no me conoces del todo, no me importa una mierda lo que la gente pueda pensar de mi…cuando éramos jóvenes la única persona…a la única que quería agradar era a mi padre y cuando por fin creí que estaba orgulloso de mime di cuenta que el único que no era feliz…era yo…el sabia que nosotros éramos mas que amigos—

Castiel estaba sorprendido que Dean estuviese abriéndose y contándole esas cosas, sabía que John Winchester había sido un padre algo exigente con sus hijos en especial con el mayor, quería con todas sus fuerzas seguir oyéndole y más ahora al enterarse que su padre sabia de la extraña amistad que los dos tenían pero Dean se callo cuando una serie de golpes comenzaron a oírse en la puerta, habían estado tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ni se acordaban que estaban en un baño público, se separaron y Dean abrió la puerta encontrándose con la mirada molesta de un tipo que se quedo mirándolos con la boca abierta cuando salieron, ninguno de los dos le tomo mucha importancia y abandonaron el bar

— ¿T-tu padre lo sabía? ¿Sabía que yo te quiero? —Dean se paró a mirarlo, caminaba cerca del castaño para sujetarlo por si el piso volvía a movérsele al otro—P-pero yo…—

—Si, Cass, al parecer todos lo sabían menos yo—rio el rubio mientras el comenzaba a tambalearse un poco, sujetándolo de la cintura lo ayudo a sentarse en una banca que se encontraba cerca—Había olvidado que estabas tan ebrio… ¿te habían dicho alguna vez lo bien que llevas una conversación a pesar de haberte tragado una botella de whisky? —

—Quiero morirme…todo…todo está dando vueltas—Castiel se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un poco efectivo intento de parar aquello—creo…creo que vomitare…—

— ¿Morir? Pero si lo has hecho tan bien hasta ahora, tengo un amigo…Chuck…que se bebió apenas la mitad de la botella…vomito tanto que la tipa de "El exorcista" a su lado parecía una señorita—

—Dean…cállate…llévame a un hospital—alcanzo a murmurar Castiel antes de que una arcada lo hiciera cubrirse la boca, a su lado Dean lo observaba con una pequeñísima sonrisa—oh…dios ¿Por qué no me paraste? —

-Lo intente, pero supongo que necesitabas esos tragos pero no te preocupes, si los cálculos no me fallan estarás completamente bien mañana por la tarde—Castiel quiso voltear a mirarlo pero aquel pequeño movimiento logro marearlo lo suficiente para hacerle enfermar un poco más, rápidamente se alejo hacia la orilla mas apartada del rubio y volvió a vomitar—sigue asi, quizás consigas sacar todo el alcohol de tu cuerpo—

—S-si…sigo así vomitare las tripas—gruño Cass mientras se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón— ¡jamás volveré a beber! —

—Todos dicen lo mismo…pero es normal, Castiel ¿crees que puedas esperarme aquí? —

—Dean, no puedo moverme de aquí—su voz salió un poco rasposa,algo normal después de vomitar de esa forma pensó Dean mientras se ponía de pie—¿A dónde vas? —

—Traeré el auto…espérame aquí— oyó a Cass volver a gruñir después de haberse alejado un poco, sabía que el moreno no podría dar un solo paso sin ayuda pero le gustaba molestarle, corrió de vuelta hacia el hotel alegrándose de ver todavía aparcado su auto allí, subió al asiento del piloto y lo hizo arrancar, condujo lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Castiel, sin detener el motor estaciono el auto lo más cerca posible de la banca donde se apreciaba el bulto en el que Cass se había convertido, bajo y rodeo el auto para abrir la puerta del co- piloto antes de dirigirse hacia donde el ojiazul se encontraba quejándose

—Su carruaje está listo mi ebrio y encantador príncipe—se burlo mientras ayudaba al otro a incorporarse—espero que hayas vomitado todo lo que tenias porque si llegas a manchar mi auto te pondré a limpiarlo a ti mismo—

—Lo único que me falta vomitar es el estomago, Dean—respondió molesto dejándose guiar hasta el auto, quería decir algo mas pero solo pensar le hacía sentirse horriblemente, aquellos pocos pasos hasta el automóvil se le hicieron eternos y cuando por fin Dean logro acomodarlo en el asiento pudo descansar un rato

—Manejare lo más lento posible, si quieres vomitar solo dime y pararemos—le advirtió el rubio a la vez que el impala comenzaba a moverse a la increíble velocidad de 50km, jamás en su vida Dean había conducido tan lentamente, rogaba porque ninguno de sus amigos le viera conducir como una anciana—Quizás el aire fresco te ayude un poco…espera un segundo—

Sin despegar la vista del camino, el ojiverde se estiro todo lo que pudo para bajar la ventanilla del lado del co-piloto, gesto que pareció funcionar pues durante todo el camino Castiel no se quejo tanto, después de media hora por fin llegaron a la casa del rubio, el primero en bajar fue Dean que corrió hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla rápidamente temeroso que Cass por fin vomitara su auto, cuando volvió el ojiazul seguía en la misma posición que lo dejara

—Ya llegamos, te llevare a mi cuarto para que puedas descansar—abrió la puerta y le soltó el cinturón de seguridad para luego pasarse su brazo por sobre los hombros y así ayudarlo a llegar hasta la casa, con una suave patada cerró la puerta del impala—Aunque por el saludable tono de tu rostro será mejor que te lleve primero al baño—

—E-estoy…estoy…bien, bien—murmuro arrastrando los pies mientras Dean hacia grandes esfuerzos por no caerse, finalmente y después de largos minutos entraron a la casa, tal como, Dean había dicho llevo a Castiel hasta el baño y por los sonidos que escuchaba desde la cocina supo que su decisión había sido acertada

—Mañana va a tener una resaca épica—se dijo a si mismo mientras encendía la cafetera, seguro que el amargo liquido lograría ayudarle—Que silencio…quizás se siente mejor—

Efectivamente ya casi no se oían ruidos provenientes del baño pero en vez de dirigirse allí camino hacia su habitación para buscarle un pijama, estaba seguro que tenia uno de la talla del castaño que su hermano, Sam, le había regalado hacia siglos pero jamás se lo había puesto pues no le gustaban los pijamas, el solo dormía con sus bóxers pero no estaba seguro si Castiel dormiría de la misma forma y además no sabía que podría pasar si tuviera a Castiel en su cama y solo llevando ropa interior, era una idea genial pero sería mejor dejarla para después, por fin dio con la dichosa pijama medio oculta bajo unas cajas dentro de su armario, la examino dando su visto bueno, la lanzo sobre la cama antes de dirigirse hacia el baño, abrió la puerta suavemente y sentado cerca del lavamanos encontró al castaño, su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba un poco, se agacho a su lado para mirarle mejor y le acaricio la frente para bajar por su mejilla

—Me siento terrible—la voz del ojiazul seguía igual de rasposa, un enorme sentimiento de ternura lo invadió—Dean…yo…—

—Vamos, levántate, te enfermaras si sigues sentado ahí —sonrió a la vez que tiraba de Castiel para ponerlo de pie, aunque el ojiazul no fue de mucha ayuda pues al final Dean tuvo que prácticamente levantarlo como si de una princesa se tratara, Cass no pesaba demasiado pero si lo suficiente para acelerarle la respiración, lo llevo a su cuarto y con cuidado lo deposito sobre la cama—Cass voy a buscarte café…quítate esa ropa y ponte ese pijama—con un gruñido como respuesta el castaño se dio media vuelta—Tomare eso como un si…vuelvo en un segundo—

Dean salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, camino hacia la cocina para buscar una taza que puso cerca de la cafetera e iba a llenarla con café cuando una repentina idea apareció en su cabeza, dejo la taza donde estaba y se dirigió al baño con el presentimiento que probablemente sin querer Castiel había hecho un desastre, la verdad es que no le importaba tanto pero por su propia experiencia sabía que si no limpiaba el vomito su baño olería como el mismísimo infierno por varios días, sin embargo, nada más abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que todo estaba en perfecto orden, exceptuando por la botella de enjuague bucal tirada cerca del lavamanos

—Así que en esto gasto su ultima fuerza—rio para sí mismo regresando la botella a su lugar, rio un poco mas y volvió a la cocina para llevarle el café a Castiel, en una mano llevaba la taza y en la otra un frasco con analgésicos que siempre le ayudaba con sus propias jaquecas. Abrió la puerta lo mas suavemente que pudo a la vez que buscaba en el suelo la ropa del ojiazul para no tropezarse con ella pero no vio nada, desvió su mirada hacia la cama descubriendo a Castiel todavía vestido y totalmente dormido, como si nada pudiese despertarlo, suspiro pensando que quizás había pedido demasiado, dejo la taza y los analgésicos sobre la mesita de noche antes de dirigirse al armario para buscar una manta con la que cubrió al castaño. Después de asegurarse que estuviese cómodo, se quedo mirándolo un rato preguntándose que había hecho el idiota de Mark para que Castiel se comportase de esa forma…se sentía furioso…furioso y celoso, se sujeto el puente de la nariz mientras respiraba por la boca para calmarse, cuando se sintió un poco más tranquilo se acerco al moreno y deposito un beso en su mejilla antes de irse a la sala, sentarse en el sofá y caer profundamente dormido.


	19. No vivieron felices por siempre

El sol de la mañana se colaba por entre los pliegues de una cortina mal cerrada dándole en los ojos al castaño que se encontraba tirado en la cama, gruño mientras se giraba en un intento de escapar de la molesta interrupción pero al voltearse a la derecha se encontró con la sorpresa que no estaba solo en aquella cama, confundido (y un tanto asustado) se incorporo sobre un codo para descubrir al desconocido a su lado, era un hombre, no conocía ninguna chica que tuviese esa contextura, bueno, solo una muy "corpulenta"…o bien podía ser un travesti…elevo su mirada al cielo rogando que fuese la primera opción…a su lado aquella persona también se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta que quien dormía a su lado era Gabriel el alivio de reconocerle duro unos segundos antes de transformarse…comenzó a entrarle un poco de miedo de que por fin había cedido a los deseos del rubio, sin embargo, Gabe estaba completamente vestido…aunque lo más llamativo era el morado de su ojo y el corte que tenía en su labio

—Hasta que por fin te despiertas, grandulón— una voz lo hizo reaccionar para mirar los ojos dorados que lo observaban, Gabriel sonreía aunque se veía algo dolorido por el estado de su rostro —creí que dormirías hasta la hora de la cena—

—¿Qué te paso en la cara?— pese a que se lo había preguntado Sam ya tenía la respuesta a esa y otras preguntas más.

Levemente habían comenzado a aparecer en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado después que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su ex prometida… porque obviamente ya no habría boda, naturalmente la mujer había negado todo y hasta le había gritado pero Sam sabia que todo estaba acabado. Después de descubrir que la mujer que estaba teniendo sexo con Mark era Ruby una ira que no recordaba haber sentido jamás en su vida se apodero de él, en cuatro zancadas estuvo al lado del lecho el pelirrojo se había puesto a tirones un pantalón mientras seguía gritando el nombre de Castiel, iba a salir de la habitación cuando Sam lo paro de un certero puñetazo, Mark cayó al suelo ante un gritito de la mujer en el lecho, sujetándolo por el hombro Sam lo levanto y con otro puñetazo lo envió contra una pared hasta donde lo siguió, estaba furioso… volvió a sujetarlo esta vez por el cuello apretando mas y mas, podía oír a Ruby gritándole al ver como el rostro del pelirrojo cambiaba de color pero no podía simplemente parar, no podía… estaba fuera de sí… la cara de Mark se veía prácticamente azul y , por Dios, hubiera seguido hasta partirle el cuello…

…De no ser por la intervención de Gabriel que la entrar a la habitación adivino enseguida lo que estaba pasando corrió hacia Sam para tratar de alejarlo del pelirrojo pero el pelilargo era más fuerte, sin saber que mas hacer le dio un puñetazo a Winchester que al instante soltó al otro, enceguecido por la ira el menor se dio la vuelta y le propino un golpe en la mejilla al rubio con tanta fuerza que lo hizo tropezar con una mesita que allí estaba, en las cercanías comenzó a oírse una sirena policial, seguramente alertados por los vecinos los policías venían a terminar con la riña pero Gabriel sabía que si enviaban a prisión a Sam su futuro como abogado se veía bastante oscuro olvidándose del dolor Gabriel se puso de pie y enfrento nuevamente a Sam que ignorándolo había vuelto a acercarse a Mark

—¡Hey, Sammy!— se acerco al más joven que al oír aquel apodo que su hermano mayor usaba con él y sin dejarle hacerle nada le dio en la cabeza con un florero que había encontrado, el castaño cayó al suelo como un bulto, la habitación quedo en silencio a la espera que el otro se levantara pero nada sucedió y aliviado Gabriel se acerco para tratar de levantarlo una tarea que hubiese resultado imposible de no ser por la ayuda de quien menos se lo esperaba, Mark lo ayudo a ponérselo en el hombro y a llevarlo a uno de los ascensores en el instante que un oficial de policía bajaba del otro ascensor, dentro de aquel compartimiento el rubio saco su celular para pedir un taxi que los esperara cerca del hotel, después de llegar al vestíbulo se topo con un botones que los miro atónito, Gabriel saco de su bolsillo un billete de cien dólares que le lanzo al empleado quien al parecer estaba habituado a presenciar ese tipo de escenas pues sin decir nada se guardo el dinero y con un gesto le indico que lo siguiera hasta una puerta de emergencia que abrió para ellos, ya en el exterior se encontró con el taxi que había pedido… obviamente Sam no recordaba nada después de quedar K.O pero amablemente Gabriel se lo explico con lujo de detalles

—Uno de mis empleados me ayudo a traerte hasta aquí y como no sabía en qué estado despertarías o cuando decidí quedarme… pero me quede dormido— sonrió Gabriel mientras recordaba que antes de dormirse le había plantado un beso en la boca al otro —me alegra ver que estas más calmado…anoche parecía que ibas a asesinar al pobre tipo—

— ¿Pobre tipo? Te recuerdo, Gabriel, que el "pobre tipo" estaba teniendo sexo con la mujer con la que iba a casarme—

—Lo bueno es que lo descubriste antes de casarte y no después— respondió el rubio viendo levantarse al otro y caminar hacia la puerta —¿A dónde vas? Creí que la boda se había cancelado, eso o no estoy al tanto de las noticias—

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Gabriel… tengo que avisar a todos que… Ruby y yo… que la boda no va a realizarse— preocupado por Sam, Gabriel se puso de pie y se acerco a él en el momento que abría la puerta —estoy muy ocupado, además, quiero saber cómo esta Cass después de todo "el pobre tipo" era su pareja y se suponía que era gay—

—La vida te da sorpresas y estoy seguro que tu hermano esta con el consolándolo— sujeto su ropa en un intento que el menor lo mirara pero en cambio Sam siguió caminando en busca de la salida —Sammy… somos amigos, quiero ayudarte… en lo que sea—

—Lo siento, Gabe, pero quiero estar solo—

Sin voltear siquiera el pelilargo se alejo. Gabriel se quedo de pie allí viéndole marchar, realmente no sabía que decir en un momento como ese porque ¿Qué le dices al tipo que te gusta para hacerle sentir mejor después que encontró a su prometida follando con un gay? Parecía parte de un chiste pero Gabriel no tenía ganas de reír.

Sam cogió un taxi hasta su casa, no es que le desagradara la presencia de Gabriel pero no quería que nadie lo viera así y le tratase como al "pobrecito-sujeto-que-encontro-a-su-novia-poniendole-los-cuernos" además Gabriel había hecho ya demasiado por él, ahora le tocaba al tomar al toro por las astas, apenas entro a su casa el celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, con desgana lo saco y se quedo mirando el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, la ira comenzaba otra vez a hacer presa de el pero sabía que nada bueno saldría si volvía a dejarse llevar, respirando profundamente acerco el teléfono a su oreja y presiono una tecla

—Por fin, ya estaba pensando en ir a la policía ¿sabes cuantas veces he intentado comunicarme contigo?—

— ¿Qué quieres, Ruby?— solo mencionar su nombre hacia que su corazón doliera, había depositado su cariño y confianza en la mujer y esta le había pagado de la peor manera —no tengo nada que discutir contigo—

—¿De verdad quieres esto? Sé que cometí un pequeño error pero yo…—

—¡¿Pequeño error?! ¡Déjame recordarte que estabas follando con el novio de mi amigo!— casi grito parándose al medio de la sala —¡un día antes de casarnos!… no se tu pero yo no pondría eso en la sección de "pequeños errores"—

—¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿Ese era el novio de Mark?… pero si él no es…—

—¿Homosexual? Si, Ruby, es homosexual… mataste dos pájaros en una sola noche— la respiración se le había hecho irregular, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, seguramente por el golpe que Gabriel le había dado se sentía a punto de estallar —rompiste dos parejas al mismo tiempo—

—No me eches la culpa solo a mi Sam Winchester yo no estaba sola en esa cama, Mark me mintió, no sabía que fuera gay—

—Es bueno saber que no soy el único al que han engañado aquí— respondió con sarcasmo —adiós, Ruby, tengo cosas que hacer… suspender una boda por ejemplo—

Corto sin esperar una respuesta, no estaba seguro que hubiera dicho la mujer pero tenía una vasta experiencia en el veneno que solían desprender las palabras de la morena… quería llamar a su hermano pero no sabía si estaría con Castiel… ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que el ojiazul estaría también pasando por lo mismo, además, tuvo que coincidir con Ruby al preguntarse ¿no se supone que Mark Williams era gay?… no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, quería despertarse en su cama y darse cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Repentinamente el celular que aun sostenía en su mano empezó a vibrar anunciándole que alguien estaba intentando comunicarse con él, imaginando que su ex-prometida querría decirle algo mas iba a apagarlo cuando vio que el nombre que apareció en la pantalla no era el de la mujer, rápidamente acepto la llamada

—Hey, Sammy… ¿Cómo estás?— la voz de Dean siempre tenía el efecto de tranquilizarlo (aunque a veces tenía el efecto contrario) pero esta vez le hizo sentir un poco mejor —anoche te desapareciste junto al idiota—

—Pasaron algunas cosas, Dean, creí que Cass te lo había dicho— efectivamente el ojiazul estaba con su hermano —yo no me fui con el… perdí el control cuando vi a Ruby y golpee a Mark tuve suerte de que Gabe hubiese estado allí…—

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ruby? ¿Golpeaste al novio de Cass?— tantas preguntas no podían significar nada bueno, obviamente Castiel no le había dicho nada a su hermano —Sam, habla… ¡dime todo lo que sepas!—

—No creo que Castiel quiera eso… deberías hablar con él—

—No podría aunque quisiera… ahora mismo está dormido con una resaca monumental ¿Qué paso con Mark? ¿Por qué nombraste a Ruby?—

—Lo siento… Dean… de verdad debo colgarte, Castiel debe decirte lo que paso, adiós Dean—

Sin esperar a que su hermano respondiera el pelilargo corto la llamada y para no tener más problemas apago por fin su teléfono y se dejo a caer en el sillón abatido por todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, se preguntaba en que segundo su vida se había jodido tanto, escondió la cara entre sus manos unos segundos dejándose llevar por el dolor pero tan rápido como comenzó todo termino, no podía permitirse derrumbarse por lo menos no todavía, tenia aun demasiadas cosas por hacer y lo más difícil en ese momento llamarle a los invitados a la boda, daba por hecho que Ruby no movería ni un dedo así que le tocaba a él hacerlo todo…camino hacia su habitación y lanzo el celular obre la cama antes de entrar al baño para darse una larga ducha, se puso ropa limpia y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de empezar con aquella molesta tarea…lo único bueno de llamar a mas de cien personas fue que pudo olvidar unos segundos lo que pasara pero inevitablemente todos terminaban preguntando qué había pasado y lo único que podía decir sin sentirse un total imbécil era que ambos lo habían pensado mejor, cuando le toco llamar a Bobby dudo un buen rato en hacerlo, después de todo el hombre no aprobaba el matrimonio desde el principio pero era algo que no podía eludir pues después de todo consideraba a Bobby casi como su padre.

— Hola, Bobby… lamento llamarte tan temprano— pronuncio apenas el hombre levanto el teléfono —pero… sucedió algo—

—¿Qué paso? ¿Tu noviecita aun no está conforme con sus cien invitados?— definitivamente Bobby odiaba a la mujer —¿o es que tu hermano se fugo con su amiguito?—

—No, anoche encontré a mi prometida follando con el novio de Castiel— no estaba seguro si había sido demasiado directo pero la verdad era que con el hombre necesitaba serlo —y no sé, me pareció una buena razón para suspender la boda ¿tú qué crees?—

—¿Estas bromeando, muchacho? Si lo estás haciendo déjame decirte que no lo haces muy bien… ahora dime ¿Por qué demonios estas molestándome tan temprano?— Bobby no le había creído, bueno, si él hubiese estado en su lugar tampoco le hubiera creído —estoy muy ocupado gracias a las vacaciones de tu hermano, a propósito ¿ya regreso?—

—Si, Dean está en la ciudad… Bobby, no voy a casarme con Ruby— Sam se sentía un poco raro, había repetido tanto esa frase que ya no le afectaba demasiado —estoy diciéndote la verdad… anoche acompañe a Cass a su hotel y cuando entramos al cuarto descubrimos a Ruby acostándose con el novio de Castiel—

—¿¡Qué!? ¿no vas a casarte?— el hombre no salía de su asombro—¿Ruby follando con un gay?… Dios, definitivamente esa mujer es de temer, nadie está a salvo… digo… ¿estás bien, muchacho?—

—Dentro de lo que se puede… si, me siento un poco mejor y es extraño porque de verdad quería casarme con ella— se paso una mano por el cabello en un intento de aclarar un tanto sus pensamientos —quizás sea mejor así… ya sabes todo pasa por algo… probablemente sea mejor—

—Sabes que no creo en toda esa palabrería del destino pero quizás deba creer que sea cierto… jamás pensé que estuvieras haciendo lo correcto al casarte con esa mujer pero si eso era lo que tú querías yo iba a morderme la lengua— Sam sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, conocía el carácter huraño de Bobby, cuando quería demostrar preocupación hablaba de una forma un tanto ruda que para otros parecería fría pero para quienes lo conocían bien sabían que Bobby estaba inquieto por algo —mira en este momento estoy bastante ocupado pero si quieres puedes venir, nos tomamos unas cervezas y nos quejamos de la vida como un par de viejas solteronas—

—Es una idea excelente pero tendré que dejarlo para después… estoy un poco ocupado avisándole a todos que no habrá boda— sonrió notando como el peso en su corazón se aliviaba un poco mas — ¿quieres que le de algún mensaje a mi hermano?—

—Si, dile que deje de perder el tiempo y vuelva al trabajo— Sam sonrió al oír a Bobby, lo más probable es que Castiel hubiese terminado con Mark y ahora que estuviese libre, Dean no lo dejaría en paz… su hermano iba a estar ocupadísimo —Ash, va a dejarme en bancarrota—

—Se lo diré, no te preocupes ¡adiós!—

Después de hora y media de hablar por teléfono, Sam logro hacerles saber a todos sus invitados que la boda no se realizaría, exhausto se dejo caer en el sofá pero nada más apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del sillón una gran sed le recordó que no había bebido nada desde hacía un buen rato pero se sentía tan cansado que no quería ni siquiera levantarse, iba a comenzar a quejarse de su suerte cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, la idea de que el mundo estaba contra él empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie para ir a ver quien lo molestaba, justamente en ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a quien menos esperaba ver en ese momento

—Sam, tenemos que hablar— el pelilargo se incorporo de inmediato al ver parada en el umbral a la mujer que se suponía iba a ser su esposa, Ruby le sonrió mientras entraba cerrando la puerta tras ella —por favor dame un momento para explicártelo todo—

Y Sam asintió, sin siquiera dudar que frente a él se encontraba una serpiente que en esos momentos lo estaba mirando como si se tratara de su presa… una deliciosa y tonta presa.

-o-

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos el castaño se sintió un poco mejor, busco con la mirada algo que le indicara que hora podría ser hasta que se topo con un reloj digital en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 12 en punto, intento ponerse de pie pero apenas despego la cabeza de la almohada todo volvió a ponerse peor, la habitación comenzó a girar de nuevo mareándolo lo suficiente para enviarlo de vuelta a la cama, el dolor de cabeza que creía haber derrotado regreso haciéndole cerrar los ojos…

…La siguiente ocasión que abrió los ojos supo que ya no era tan temprano, la escasa luz que entraba por las rendijas de las cortinas ya no era tan brillante volvió a mirar el reloj para saber cuánto llevaba tirado en esa cama descubriendo que faltaban solo algunos minutos para las siete de la tarde, jamás había dormido tanto, bueno, jamás había bebido tanto…se quedo mirando el techo un poco temeroso de que si intentaba ponerse otra vez de pie la habitación volviera a girar y en esa ocasión si vomitaría y ya tenía suficiente de eso, además, no sería su cama la que arruinase sino la de Dean, no quería ni imaginarse en aquella situación, así que decidió quedarse en donde estaba por lo menos una hora mas

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte ahí? Aunque es interesante el pensamiento que estés metido en mi cama— la voz de Dean lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos el rubio estaba parado en la puerta mirándolo con una de sus expresiones favoritas: una sonrisa de burla —te ves terrible pero al parecer ya estas algo mejor, aunque ayer cualquiera hubiera estado mejor que tu—

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro Dean se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba fijamente al otro…verlo acostado en su cama hasta el momento era lo mejor del día…tenía una buena idea sobre cómo mejorar aquello y convertirlo en lo mejor del resto de su vida

—Dean, debo irme—


End file.
